You Are More Then What You Have Become
by freedomnova
Summary: Kahlan no longer has her powers. She settled down with a hard working farming man and together they have a beautiful daughter, but soon secrets of the past will arise that neither husband or wife want to remember.
1. Chapter 1

"He took her in his arms and knew looking into her eyes that he never wanted to let go, after years of being away, after months of her denying what she felt he knew in that moment that the years hadn't changed a thing, they were just as they were when they were young and in love, before the war, before he left. He knew she would no longer fight her feelings towards him when it was only the two of them, he knew that he would want to spend the rest of his life with her and she with him.

Now unlike many of the stories you have heard they weren't perfect, they fought, they yelled, they didn't always get along. She always spoke her mind to him, and he always joked with her pretending to never take her seriously. She was strong willed and so was he, so much the same person they were far from right together, but yet the perfect match. While he was a hot head, she thought things through, when his temper got the best of him she was the only one that could keep it under control.

Yet they were in love, when they looked into each others eyes they knew they had found the person god had laid on the earth for them to find."

"So does that mean they lived happy?" asked a little girl with brown eyes and brown hair from her bed. She looked at her father loving the stories he shared with her for as long as she could remember. He made up a story for her at the start of every week and finished it by the end of the week. The story was always about the same people, just different adventures. The man looked at his daughter and smiled,

"Yes, they lived Happy, for what could be happier then true love, that god himself planned?"

"Well I don't know daddy." The little girl giggled looking at him

"They were the stuff of legend." He said softly as he kissed the little girls for head, "now its late and way past the time you should already be asleep so that's enough with the story for tonight and it is time for you to sleep my love" he said to her.

His wife and the mother of the child watched from the door way of their daughters room, just like her daughter she loved to hear the stories, not only because they were romantic, but because it allowed her to see the side of her husband she never knew was there. The way he spoke in his stories made it seem like he believed in that kind of love. The kind that only God himself could make, but the husband she knew didn't seem to believe in love. While the two were married they were far from in love, they only married because she became pregnant with their daughter and he did the right thing and made an honest women of her.

As she watched her husband she watched his face, watched the kind soft look that happened only when he was with his daughter, or when he spoke the stories that both girls loved so much. She didn't know how a man like her husband, a hardened farmer could get so much emotion from his mind, how he could make up stories that seemed to real, that made you really fall in love with the characters. Yet who wouldn't love a dashing hero that gives up a life of leisure to be an outlaw to enforce the law himself along with his men that would do anything to protect him? And of course the beautiful maiden that loved him and he her.

The man got up from the side of his daughter's bed and turned to see his wife, his face left the kind soft expression it had from talking to his daughter and telling the story.

"Kahlan, I'm heading out" he mumbled to his wife as he walked by her, she didn't say anything to him only nodded her head. She never tried to stop him from going to drink every night, he kept a roof over their head from his hard days of working and if he wanted to get a few drinks then she wouldn't stop him. She trusted he wouldn't stray from their marriage and she knew he didn't. Most nights when he came back from getting his drinks he came back to her in their bed, she would make him as happy as she could and he would sleep. She wondered half the time if he could even remember the nights he spent with her due to how much he drank, but she didn't mind, she knew he didn't love her and she knew deep down she didn't love him. After all she went for the hero type, the ones like in her husbands story, but she ended up with a man that never wanted to give any of his money to those less off, he told her so many times that it wasn't their job to feed the hungry. That also made it hard for her to believe in his stories he made this Robin Hood character seem so right even when he himself didn't believe in what Robin Hood did.

As he grabbed his coat and walked out she followed him to the doorway and watched him walk off of their property and in the direction of the tavern. She knew many girls went after her husband there, perhaps if she loved her husband she would be worried, but she didn't mind the other girls around her husband, just as long as he came home to her.

OoOoOoOoOo

As he walked into the pub he sat without glancing at any of the women, his mug was filled for him as he sat alone and drank, he never came here with friends or a women to keep him company while he drank, he never wanted to talk rather be left alone in his own thoughts. After he had a few cups of ale he would just look down at his hands on the table or at his mug obviously lost in thought of what was ever in his mind. Many of the women wanted him there, he was a well off farmer who wasn't rich, but could put a roof over his family's head and food on the table. Yet he wanted nothing to do with the women that would eventfully by the end of the night be all over him.

When it was time for the pub to close he would look up at the women in the pub hoping that his eyes would meet the only eyes that could stop his heart, the only eyes that he would wander to. Yet like every night he never found those eyes, as close as he could get was his wife, he knew he could go home to her every night and while he was drunk he could pretend he loved his wife, he could pretend she was the women he would have married, if only fate would have let him.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

1 Week Later

Kahlan traveled from time selling blankets and things she made. Perhaps that is how her marriage stayed together. She would leave for short amounts of time when she needed a brake from her husband she he needed a brake from her. This was the first trip however she had left her daughter with her husband to care for while she was gone. Most of the times the little girl traveled with her. She knew her husband was a good father, but she did worry about him caring for her when she wasn't around, would he head out every night for drinks still and leave the little girl alone?

She shook the feelings of the unknown off as she entered a village she had never gone to before, the village of Locksley. As she looked around she could tell she wouldn't sell much here, many people looked hungry and dirty. Looking around she couldn't help but feel like she knew this place, or at least the name, Locksley, where had she heard that before? It was strange how she seemed to know where everything was here as well as feeling like she knew the name, but yet she had never been here before. She drove her cart up to a hitching post where she could tie her horse. As she unpacked her cart and prepared to find a place to say a man walked up to her. A pleasant homely looking man, who had a sad smile on his face.

"Is there anything I could do for you Ma'am?" he asked her

"Only if you know of a place I could stay." Kahlan said to him with a kind smile, this man seemed kind, she was surprised in a place like this that someone would come up to her and ask her if she needed the help.

"You could stay with me and my wife" he told her, "Let me carry your things, she loves company." He told her without really waiting for an answer. He picked up her things and began walking towards a little hut, maybe only one third of a size that her home was. She followed as the man asked her many questions but hardly gave her time to answer them. She smiled when she realized that he was the type that loved to talk and her himself talking.

"And here we are" he said as they walked inside. "Kate, we have a guest, a traveler." He said cheerfully.

"Do we now?" said a women's voice as she walked over to them "Much you are much like your old master, you bring home far to many strays."

"If I am of trouble" Kahlan said "I could stay in my wagon or head to Nottingham"

"No" Kate said "The forest is much to dangerous with the outlaws at this time of day now that it is turning night, you will stay with us, at least until morning when it is safe to travel once more, or as safe as it will get."

"Alright" Kahlan agreed even though she wasn't really afraid of outlaws, she had dealt with worse she knew those days were behind her. Now she wasn't powerful or strong, she was a normal women who was nothing more then a wife and a mother.

"I'm Kate" the blonde women said "and you have met my Husband Much, I hope he wasn't rude and didn't forget to introduce himself again." The women said with a smile.

"Oops" said Much as he rubbed the back of his head, his attention then turned to his stomach "So then dear, what's for dinner?" he asked

"Stew, like always" she said

"Stew, why is it always stew, even in the old days that's all we had, we were lucky if we got bread, and unlucky when Jack made us eat leaves" Much mumbled as he sat down in a chair.

"I'm sorry" Kate said with a small smile, "He gets grumpy around dinner, in truth he would rather beef or chicken, but we could afford neither. I hope you don't mind stew."

"No" Kahlan said with a smile "Stew is just fine." It had been a long time since she had to ration food and only make stew, often on the farm she had chicken and beef to eat and made meals her husband and daughter loved. "My husband would be much the same if I made stew, he loves his chicken and beef." She told Kate with a smile.

OoOoOoOoOo

Later that night Kahlan and Kate sat by the fire that was warming the house while much was out gathering more wood. Kate was knitting while Kahlan looked at the flames dance over the logs.

"I'm afraid to say you won't sell much here." Kate said while she knitted

"Huh?" Kahlan said as she was taken from her thoughts and her daze of the fire

"Your things you brought here to sell, not many can afford things like that, perhaps the Lord, but he only buys things from London."

"Why is this place the way it is?" Kahlan asked, she hadn't seen a place so run down and broken since she had traveled many years a go in a broken land.

"It wasn't always like this" Kate said to her with a smile as she set her knitting down, a long time ago this place was run by a kind sheriff and Locksley was run by a man who thought only of his people.

You see the Lord of his land Master Henry has only been granted these lands for seven years, and before that was Guy of Gisbon, but before that there was a man, well he seemed more then a man. Robin of Locksley, he took care of his people and this land like no other. That is until he followed the king to war; while he was away a new Sheriff took power and allowed Guy to run Locksley in Robin's absence. During the time Robin was away a lot changed many of the other Lords grew afraid of the new sheriffs power and allowed him to push them around, allowed him to force them to tax their people higher then the people could actually make. Then Locksley looked much like it does now, we thought the darkness would hold over Locksley forever, that is until he came home, our Hero. Robin returned to Locksley and stood up to Guy, took back his lands and then stood up to the sheriff. No one had ever done that. The Sheriff hated how Robin threatened the power he held and did what he could to ruin Robin. And then when he had to Robin took to the woods as an outlaw to protect his people. He became our hero, our savior, he became Robin Hood."

At the words Robin Hood Kahlan realized why she seemed to know this place, because Locksley was the place that many of her husband's stories took place, robin Hood was the character that he had made up. As she listened to Kate she realized her husband must have lived here before or heard the stories of Robin Hood from another. She had known everything in the stories seemed to great for her husband to just make up. "I've heard of him" Kahlan said to Kate

"Have you?" Kate asked as she glanced down on what she was making, slowly beginning again, "Many have, his story goes all around England, the man who stood up when no one else would, a man that would inspire hope with just his name, a name that was whispered among many camp fires, into many ears, but now only a legend."

"Why?" Kahlan asked "What happened to him?"

Kate looked up, "He died, there was a long fight and he just didn't make it through."

"That's terrible." Kahlan said to her, "He never got to finish the fight he started."

"Yes, we all live like this today because he couldn't finish, but he sacrificed so much, it was finally his turn to be happy. He died and in return he was finally reunited with the women he loved."

"He was in love?" Kahlan asked as she thought of her husband's stories, wondering how true they really were.

"Oh yes" Kate said with a bitter sweat smile "You see after she died I had hoped he would see me, but even after her death his eyes were only for her he knew that you only get that one special someone that God lays down on the earth for you to find, but only if you are lucky enough you find them." Kate looked at Kahlan "And Marian was that for Robin, and he was that for her, while they fought all the time and they hardly got along, they were in love, they had something special that not many people have."

Kahlan looked back at the fire as she thought about that kind of love, she knew she had once found it as well, the man God had put on the earth for her to find. Yet now he was gone to her, just as Marian was for Robin. It saddened her to think of Richard and to hear how the story didn't end the way her husband made it sound like it did, it saddened her to know that the real Robin Hood a man that sacrificed so much knew the same pain she did, the same pain of losing the only person you could and ever would love.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat on a fence watching his daughter happily playing with her puppy. He smirked as the little girl dancing around in the yard, made him think of someone he lost so long ago. His daughter had long brown hair that curled slightly bouncing in the wind, which reminded him so much of the women he had once loved that they could be related. Yet the mother of his child and the women he loved were two completely different people.

Many people told him that as the years went by it would get easier, easier to move on, but how do you move on from your one true love? Here is was six year later and he still couldn't get her out of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her smile, her eyes, and heard her laugh. He couldn't forget her no matter how hard he tried. With every day and every step in his life he couldn't help but think she should be there with him, enjoying what he had, but it would be with her. He loved his daughter with his whole heart, but every time he looked at her he couldn't help but think she should be the daughter of the women he lost, not a random women he hardly knew before marrying.

"Daddy" the little girl said as she walked up to her father "Can you tell me more about robin Hood?" the little girl loved Robin Hood stories, he was her hero she wanted to be like him, to know him.

"Well, what do you want to know?" he asked his daughter, he knew the stories of Robin Hood very well, and what he didn't know he would just make up, she was only five she wouldn't know the difference.

"do you love mommy the way Robin Hood loved lady Marian?" she asked "Would you fight for mommy? Or would you travel to the holy land to save mommy" the man looked at his daughter surprised she had come up with these questions. He never loved his daughter's mother and he still didn't. They were man and wife nothing more, she gave him a child and company at night, that was all he cared for her.

"Honey, people don't really do that you know, they don't really fight off sheriffs and risk everything just for one girl."

"But why?" the little girl asked "Why wouldn't you when Robin Hood would."

"I am no Robin Hood." He told her "Could you see me shooting arrows from miles away and hitting my target?" he asked her "could you see me fighting off ten men at once while holding a baby in my arms?" he continued to ask the little girl. He stopped for a moment as he was almost lost in thought, "Could you see me planning the impossible?"

The little girl looked at her father, he never did much other then work then come home and spend some time with her before bed, he wasn't anything special, he was right he was no Robin Hood. "Your right daddy, you can't do anything." The little girl said with a smile before she skipped off not realizing how pathetic she made her father sound.

"Your right" he mumbled, I can't do anything." He wanted to walk down to the pub that very moment but he knew he couldn't leave the girl on her own she was yet to young, and her mother had decided to go on a trip and leave him alone with the child.

* * *

><p>Later in the day he headed to market with his daughter to get some food supply that they really needed, without the girls mother around no one else went and got food all they had left was some bread and cheese.<p>

"Daddy, we should get mommy something like a new chair or chest to keep her things in when she gets back it can be a surprise." The little girl said as they passed a wood workers area. Never able to say no to the little girl the man began looking over some of the wood works.

"Pick something you think your mother would like." He told the little girl who wasted no time in finding the perfect rocking chair for her mother. The man was about to call the wood smith over so he could buy the piece when he noticed he had seen this work before. But where? The moment it came to him he knew he should turn and walk away, but he was noticed first.

"Robin?" came a women's distinctive voice that he knew a little to well, "What are you doing here?" the voice sounded surprised. The man turned to see a Saracen women looking at him.

"I live here now" he told her without braking into a smile or even making eye contact with her. "I must got now."

"Will!" the women called "Look who it is" her accent was heavy from her native tong.

The wood-smith turned around revealing his face, it was the boy he had saved that had set him on this path of life. The quiet boy who had won the heart of the strong willed Saracen women. Robin wanted to leave but he couldn't, he couldn't move unsure have what to do next. His daughter ran up next to him,

"Daddy are you doing to buy the chair for mommy?" she asked looking up at her father. The Saracen women looked at the child for a moment she thought the little girl belonged to Marian, but that was impossible Marian had never had a child, yet here was this little girl that seemed so much like her.

"Yes." Robin told the now bouncing little girl who ran to the chair once her father agreed. "We would like that chair she is sitting on, how much?"

"For you." The wood smith said "Free, I can't accept any money from you."

"Yes you can Will, you must I'm not the same man, I pay for what I take I don't hopelessly steal anymore."

"Hopelessly steal?" Will asked "You never hopelessly stole from anyone, all you took went to those that needed it from those that didn't."

"And where did it get anyone?" Robin asked, "I believe the only one with a happy ending was you and Déjà and that's because you two ran away."

Will wasn't expecting Robin to use such harsh words on him; this wasn't the hero he had once known. "Will everyone is either gone or given up now, our cause and everything we did was for nothing."

"Robin I can't believe you are saying this."

"Listen all that Robin Hood accomplished was getting people killed."

"You can't say that!"

"I can, Marian is dead and that was all my fault I lead her to her death, Allan is dead all because I said we couldn't trust him and now he's dead as well."

"Robin" Djaq said looking at him "you were so full of hope, I can't believe it is all gone, not now not after everything."

"You have to, everything I was is gone, and every thing I stood for is gone."

"I don't believe that, Marian would be ashamed" Djaq said looking strait into his eyes.

"Don't you mention her to me, don't you dare!"

"Oh but you aren't my leader anymore, I don't listen to you, you are a man to be ashamed of not respected, not listened to, not anymore if you let people suffer."

"Why? Why is it up to me to help everyone?"

Will looked at him and spoke, "For every man there is a purpose which he sets up in his life, let yours be the doing of all good deeds." he told him "Someone wise once told ups that."

"Will" Robin said looking away, "Just leave it be, I fought the good fight I killed the Sheriff I can't fight anymore, you can't tell me I should be out there fighting when you and Djaq left."

"We only left because it would have been dangerous for Djaq to be around Robin, she was pregnant she couldn't of lived in the woods, then we had a child we couldn't return."

Robin wanted to be happy for them, they had each other and a child, but he couldn't be happy for them, he couldn't be around them he wanted nothing to do with his past here, "Then you know where I am, I can't leave now I have a child as well and I bedded her mother right after she healed my wounds from the final battle, she was pregnant I couldn't leave her like that, even though I had no plans to."

"Oh Robin how you have fallen." Djaq said as she turned away, "I guess I was always wrong about you." Then she left without speaking anymore, Will allowed Robin to pay for the chair and watched the man walk away. Will watched, Saddened by the fact that the world had finally broke Robin, he knew it hadn't been the hardships of living in the woods, being poor, or being tired of the fight. It was simple the loss of Marian had broken him. Her loss made him think of a life he would have had if he hadn't given up everything to fight. If he had just listened to the sheriff he could be married to her right now. Will shook his head as he thought those thoughts because even if Robin was thinking that way he knew it was wrong. Marian would have never married him if he just stood by and let bad things happen. Will only wished that Marian was still here; still alive to yelled at Robin to speak for her words would be the only ones he would hear. It had always been that way, when Robin snapped there was only one person that could pull him back together, one person that could bring him to his knees and that was Marian. Yet she was gone, but perhaps his wife that he had the young girl with had some power over him. Will knew then and there he would speak to his wife, he would try and see if she could talk any sense into the man that used to bring hope to the people, a name that everyone had been proud of and to be part of. Will pulled his tag that hung around his neck to the outside of his clothing and looked down at it. One way or another he would bring Robin back to who he had been. He had heard tales of how Nottingham had fallen into hardship again, and only Robin could stop it, only Robin could bring peace.

* * *

><p>Kahlan held an apple in her hand as she walked to her wagon that held her supplies when she bumped into a very beautiful man. She almost didn't know what to say to him instead she just looked at him unsure of what to do,<p>

"I'm sorry." The man said with a smile "I should have watched where I was going."

"It's alright." She said as she smiled back at the man

"I'm Archer" he gave her a playful smirk, Kahlan knew all to well this man was attempting to woo her, but she had a husband, yet as he smiled at her she couldn't help but feel happy because for the first time in years here was a man showing interest in her.

"I'm Kahlan." She told him "Just passing through I was going to attempt to sell some of the blankets and other words of art I have made, but I don't think I will sell much here."

"Are your blankets warm?" he asked her she noticed that he didn't look strait at her as he spoke, which was strange he didn't even try to make eye contact.

"Some yes, others are just for looks."

"Just for looks? What would one do with one of those?" Archer asked her

"Well in big cites people hang them on walls or in doorways, they are as it says, Just to look at not very warm at all."

"Well I have no need for something to look at, just if you show me the way to your wagon I could buy one that would supply warmth."

"Yeah sure its this way." She began walking again, but saw him looking around and not following her, he was defiantly a strange man "This way" Kahlan called to him. The man turned and began walking just in time to crash into Much walking carrying wood in his hands.

"Archer!" Much called out as all the wood hit the ground, "Don't just turn and walk, make sure no one is around!"

"Much!" Kate said walking up, anger in her voice, "Do not yell at him, you should have seen him there and knew he couldn't see you, so you should have just said something to tell him where you were or not cut so close to him!"

Much didn't say more, but grumbled as he bent down to pick up the wood. Archer bent down to help him,

"Here let me-" he picked up a piece of wood and just as he was about to say help you he accidently hit Much strait in the face with the wood.

"Archer I don't need you help, just leave me be you do more harm then good."

"Much!" Kate yelled at him, but Much didn't look up or answer instead he finished picking up the wood and walked away. Archer stood as Kate came next to him and put her arm around his, "Where would you like to go?" she asked but Archer just sighed and shook his head.

"I used to be something, someone, I traveled and could fight, now I can't even pick up wood."

"Give it time Archer, you will learn to live life this way." Kate said softly to him as she led him to where he lived alone. Kate came back out and walked to Kahlan.

"What happened?" Kahlan asked confused about what was going on.

"Well, that was Robin Hood's half brother, I guess you could say the rightful heir to this land now that Robin has passed, but like Robin he took to the woods."

"He left his riches as well?"

"Well no, he was only a half brother and never grew up or knew of Robin until right before Robin's death, and well he was on the other side with the sheriff and almost killed Robin, but in the end he came to Robin's aid in the final battle and Robin left everything up to him right before he died." Kate told her, but then looked down.

"Three years ago he was blinded in battle, and was wounded, no one thought he would live his still doesn't have full use of his right hand or left and even though he tries to hide it he walks with a limp." Kate sighed "Once he was injured other outlaws came around, we couldn't even fight them so we had no other choice but to come back here. Me and Much nursed him back to health, but I know he wants more from life, he doesn't like the fact he failed his brother, or that he needs help just crossing the village."

"Poor man." Kahlan said, she wished she could do something, wished there was a way she could heal him, if only Zed were around perhaps she would be able to help him then, with Zed's help of course. "It seems many people are so broken here." Kahlan said looking around it reminded her of the villages she had been to with Richard, before he freed the land, before he brought hope to everyone, before he died.

* * *

><p>The next day Robin walked with his daughter next to him, she talked about a lot of things as he half listened to her as she spoke, he needed to buy some things at market, but he knew he would do anything to avoid the new wood smith and his wife. As he watched out for signs of the two he didn't want to see he didn't take notice of his daughter no longer talking until she hadn't been talking for at least three minutes. When he turned to look at her she wasn't at his side. He looked around him; he knew she couldn't have gotten far,<p>

"Ariana!" he called as he began to move around calling her name louder with each call, fear began to grip him with every second his daughter wasn't in his sight.

"Is this who you are looking for?" Came an old man's voice from behind him. Robin turned to see his daughter standing at the side of a tall old man whose hair was as white as freshly fallen snow.

"Ariana, why did you wonder" Robin asked her as he knelt down to see if she was alright, he then stood back up and looked at the old man, "Thank-you." He told the man, "Thank-you for brining my daughter back to me."

"You must be careful with her, there are many around that would want to harm her." The man told her

"Harm her, how do you mean harm her?" Robin asked his appreciation for the man beginning to disappear.

"She holds great hidden power, power passed down through generations." The old man said looking at the girl, "But do not worry I am no enemy of her."

"She is a five year old little girl, she has no enemies." Robin said pulling his daughter close to him.

"Oh but she does, many want what she has, many long for what she has, and they will try and stop at nothing to get it."

"Over my dead body would I let any harm fall onto her." Robin told the man. Even though he did not love the girls' mother, and wished her mother were another he loved his daughter. Ariana was the only one that kept him living now, if it wasn't for her he would have let himself go a long time ago, to be with the one he loved.

"She has a destiny you are not the one to protect her, you are nothing more then a farmer." The man told him, "how would you help protect her against the armies of darkness."

"Papa, he's scaring me" Ariana said as she hugged her fathers leg.

"I do not mean to frighten you little one, but all the dreams you have are the truth, all the things you see are what is after you." The old man looked at Robin, "She needs someone to watch over her, a hero of the light."

"I am more then just a farmer." Robin said without thinking, even though the last few years he pretended to be a farmer, and before that he pretended he was an outlaw. He had been a noble his whole life up until his time of an outlaw, and not just any noble. He had been lord of his manor by the age of 12, able to protect his people at the age of 12, no one dared try and take things from Locksley just because a kid watched over it. He earned the respect of old men; he earned the respect of his enemies. So many times he had seen the Sheriff smile thinking he had won, up until someone yelled Robin Hood, he had watched the Sheriff's smile fade knowing his plan was about to be put out. On the battlefield people knew his as the man that could always win a no win situation. He could figure out anything, there wasn't any battle he lost, and when he did he always found a way to correct his loss and turn it to a victory at a later time.

"Are you?" the man asked, "what is your name, perhaps I have heard of it."

"Robin" he told he man "Robin of Knighton" he had used Marian's name to hide his, he couldn't let anyone know Robin of Locksley still lived, at least no one other then Djaq and Will.

"No it's not, Robin" The man said "Robin of Locksley."

Robin looked at the man as he took one hand to push his daughter behind him, "Who are you?" he asked, he didn't feel safe not with this man knowing who he really was.

"Zeddicus Zul Zorander" The old man smiled as he looked at Robin "You are more then what you have become, perhaps if you embraced who you are then you could protect your daughter from what comes ahead. After all you can't stand by and let something terrible happen because you were too scared to do the right thing"

"Nothing is coming for her, and I'm not to scared to do anything, I just don't want to I'm tried of fighting I just want to live a peaceful life with my wife and daughter."

"Yet your wife and daughter have everything to do with what his coming." The man turned and walked away. Robin picked up his daughter and turned from the man for only a second when he looked back the man was gone.

"Why did you wonder off?" Robin asked the little girl trying to shake what the old man had said.

"Because it's like he was calling me without saying anything, something about him is different I felt like I had to follow him." The little girl said, "And once I talked to him he said he knew mother, he said mother and I were special, that we have something great inside us that we must embrace, that we must use against the darkness."

"Don't listen to him, he's just a crazy old man, there is no darkness, not lets get you home and get some food in you." Robin carried the little girl back home, as much as he wanted to believe the man was just a crazy old fool something told him everything was about to change.

* * *

><p>. .<p>

* * *

><p>AN- ok sorry I'm not a fan of this chapter at all, don't worry it will get better right now I just have to set a lot of things up and also explain how the outlaws kinda fell after Robin died. The story will get better I promise. Leave a review and tell me what you think. I also apologies for the poor grammar English isn't my first language.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is Chapter three, thanks to a review I got my muse to write more. Even though it is now 5am and I have to get up to head over to campus and be in class by 8 and I'm exhausted I couldn't stop my self from writing so here is Chapter three where some of the plot gets reviled.**

**I would like to thank:  
><strong>

**Intheuniverse1994-**** I'm happy you are reviewing and telling me you like the story, with every review I get on a story I can't help but get a muse to write more. ****  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Archer didn't approach Kahlan again, he was a man of pride, never wanting to except help and the incident earlier in the day had hurt his pride. She was packing up her wagon and getting ready to leave when the rain began, rain didn't bother her but Kate insisted that she stayed another night, not wanting to return so soon to her husband Kahlan agreed. She still needed some time away from him, she also knew if she returned to quickly he wouldn't be happy she wasted time, she wanted to put off their argument at least another few days.<p>

When evening came around Kahlan helped Kate prepare dinner, which once again was just come stew with no meat just a few potatoes and few other vegetables.

"How does your husband feel about you being away?" Kate asked, "if you don't mind me asking."

"Well, I think he prefers it." Kahlan said with a soft smile, "We are only married because we have a daughter together."

"Really?" Kate asked, this woman hadn't seemed the type to marry someone that didn't love her, she seemed so strong willed.

"Yes, I mean when he looks at me I know he see's another, he's a good honest man who loves are daughter and that's all a women could possible want right? So many times Kahlan told herself she was lucky to have a man like her husband who supported the family well, who was a good father, after all she didn't need love right.

Wrong. A voice said in her head, the voice belong to the man she had loved, so many times he had told her that love was essential in love, that love could over come anything, but in truth it hadn't been able to overcome death.

"I suppose" Kate said "I mean I thought I was in love for the longest time and it only cause me pain, chasing Robin Hood the way I did." The door opened and Much walked in carrying wood and Kate smiled "But yet once I realized I loved Much my life seemed better, I know he will protect me with his life, even if I don't need protecting, he is everything that I loved in Robin Hood and more."

"Yes I suppose love is out there, but its not needed to be happy." Kahlan said once again trying to convince herself, but every day she woke up and realized she wouldn't see Richard again, everyday she realized she failed him, everyday she realized she was alone and his arms would never hold her close to him again. She would give anything to just be able to lie next to him again and feel his warmth, feel his love, just to feel him again near her.

"Maybe." Kate said, "But I saw first hand how love can change a man." Kate smiled "Even before I was in the gang, even when I was younger I could see the power Marian had over Robin, the way he pretended things where his idea, but really they were hers."

"You seem to have really known Robin and Marian." Kahlan said

"Well not me." Kate said to her "Yes I knew Robin, but I only got to know him after he lost her." Kate looked down for a moment then glanced at her husband. "It was Much, Much knew the two very well he grew up with them as Robin's manservant."

Much who wasn't listening was tending the fire; he didn't talk of Robin or the past very much. To him it was the past, a past that was full of pain. He and the others had given so much to be back where they started now.

"Much was his dearest friend, his most loyal and trusted, I fear when Robin died and the cause some of Much did as well."

"How do you mean? He seems happy to me." Kahlan said, she hadn't seen signs of a broken man in Much. She had seen many broken men in her life, broken by the hardships of life her husband being one of them, but not Much.

"He used to be so happy." Kate said "As long as his master was by his side Much was very similar, in battle he fought along side Robin, not behind him but right along side. Much has seen everything that Robin has, but after Robin died everything is so different." Kate sighed "He won't even talk about it, the past really, its like he keeps it locked away." Kate smiled sadly "And that's not how he used to be, he always talked, all the time, he never shut up the gang used to have to find ways just to keep Much from talking. And now he is so quiet, only speaks when spoken to, never really a smile on his face, he's a quiet man going through life."

Kahlan had noticed how Much never had anything to say, he simple worked around the town and only spoke when people spoke to him or needed his help. The only time he really talked was when he was talking to Kate about his day, but never once did he tell a story she didn't fish out of him.

Kahlan looked at the fire that kept them warm, she thought of this Robin Hood and how one man seemed to inspire so much hope, yet brake them at the same time. Kate had told her that his enemies would hear his name an instantly begin to worry, she wished she had gotten a chance to meet this man, perhaps he would have reminded her of Richard. After all everything she heard made him seem so much like her lost love. She could see how losing a man like Robin Hood could hurt the people, after Richards death the land fell into darkness once more awaiting a new seeker, but none had been named since the death of Richard. Robin Hood may not be named by a wizard, may not have a legend reaching back over a thousand years, but he did inspire hope in those around him. He brought a land under a tyrant's rule to a land where people could smile again. He helped those that needed help, he stood up for what was right. The more Kahlan thought of it the more she couldn't help but think putting your life on the line for others, for the good of man kind wasn't worth it. In the end you either die or just get tried of the constant struggle. She didn't want to struggle anymore, she wanted to be happy, but she didn't know if that was possible.

* * *

><p>That night Kahlan knew as soon as the time changed to the next day, she could feel it, the day she lost Richard so many years ago. She lay awake thinking of Richard, of his smile after a long day. As his smile came to her mind a smile came to her face, how could she not smile when she saw his? She wished she could see it again in person, but knew she never would. She wanted to be near him, but she knew she couldn't. Everyday that passed she thought of him, but on the anniversary of his death she couldn't stop her mind from letting his memories flood into her mind. Memories of the man she loved, of the man she failed.<p>

She closed her eyes allowing her tired mind to fall asleep to the happy times, to fall asleep to him holding her, him kissing her, of them together and in her dreams nothing could tear them apart.

_Kahlan stood in the doorway of her son's room, the little baby was sound asleep; she couldn't help but smile as she looked at the boy. He slept so peacefully, with the same expression his father always had in his sleep. The baby moved in his sleep as the wind blew, Kahlan walked over and placed a blanket around the boy._

_"Sleep little one." She said "And one day you will grow as big and strong as your father, and you will rule over this land." Kahlan looked down into the crib, "And you will be a king just as good as your father, perhaps better."_

_"I don't think anyone could be a better king then me" Came a voice from behind her that was followed by strong arms wrapping around her waist. Richard looked over her shoulder at their son, "But if anyone has the chance that's our son."_

_Kahlan turned in his arms to face him, she kissed him on the lips and whispered "I love you."_

_"And I you." Richard said kissing his wife back with passion._

_"Some on, lets let him sleep in peace." Kahlan said leading her husband from the room. The two walked hand in hand Kahlan leaning her head on his arm. She would have never guessed a little over a year ago while her and Richard were fighting in the woods that they would be here now, married, with a baby, happy. Richard took the lead and led her to their bedroom, the two happy they were together, happy everything was so perfect._

_Kahlan woke up next to Richard her head leaning on his warm chest, she heard a noise and lifted her head. As she woke up she realized the baby was crying, Richard who could sleep through anything didn't move in his sleep even after she got up and threw a rope around her. She walked from the room and into her sons room. Yet she no longer heard him crying. She walked over to the crib with a smile waiting to see his beautiful eyes looking at her, but when she got to the crib he wasn't there._

_"Richard!" she yelled, she knew even though he slept through the baby crying and other sounds, hearing her voice in a panic would wake him._

_"I wouldn't call him so fast." Came a voice from the darkness of the room, a blonde woman walked out of the shadows with the baby in her arms._

_"Put him down!" Kahlan didn't know what to do, all her years of being a fighter seemed to leave her, all she could focus on was some strange women had her child, some strange women was threatening her child._

_"You can not have a boy." The women said, "It is wrong, he must die"_

_"If you harm him so help me you will be dead." Kahlan said_

_"You are a disgrace to your kind, the mother confessor, with a male for a child."_

_Kahlan moved towards the women to try and grab the baby, but the women simple raised her hand and Kahlan flew against the wall, she felt pinned, she couldn't move. The women placed the baby in the crib with a smile on her face and began to chant. Kahlan screamed for Richard again, hoping her Seeker would get there in time to save their child. The baby was crying once again, screaming for the loud noises and screaming for fear and the cold._

_Richard burst into the room wearing only pants and his necklace, no shit, no shoes, yet his sword was in his hand. He moved towards the women but as quick as she had Kahlan pinned to the wall she had Richard. The women stopped chanting and as she did the baby stopped crying._

_"It is done." The women said as she seemed to let her grip on Kahlan and Richard go_

_"No" Kahlan whispered as she realized what the women had done, "No!" she screamed as she ran to the crib._

_"There was a prophecy." The women said "And I have to prevent it from happening." The women turned her attention to Richard, "I must still prevent it."_

_Richard stood and rushed the women with his sword, but she flung him against the wall. She turned her attention to Kahlan, "You as well must go, you protected a son born to a confessor, you betrayed your kind!" She began chanting again, Kahlan's eyes had now turned black as she lost herself to her powers, but as the women began chanting she felt her power failing her, she felt it slipping away. Air became hard to get into her lungs, she began to choke her eyes became normal as the women smiled while chanting as the power began to flow into her._

_"No" Richard said standing up, his whole body hurt from hitting the wall, but he knew he must protect Kahlan, While the women was distracted chanting Richard ran his sword through her stomach. The women stopped chanting and began gasping for air. She let out a horrifying scream as light surrounded her, then she was gone. Richard lay in her place, not moving. Kahlan crawled over to him, hoping praying he was ok, but as she reached him she knew. She knew he was gone. She cradled his head in her lap and sobbed, she cried holding him close to her as she realized both her husband and son were dead. She cried until Zed pulled her away from the bodies, away from the room._

"Kahlan!" Kate yelled trying to wake up the sleeping women, Kahlan's eyes opened to see Much and Kate standing over her.

"Are you alright?" Much asked as he handed her a glass of water

"You were yelling in your sleep, screaming, then crying." Kate told her worry in her voice.

"I'm sorry." Kahlan said as images from her dreams flew through her mind, some how while she was asleep. It was the night Richard and everything she loved was taken from her, the night Richard was killed, the night their son was killed.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Kate asked

"Yes I'm fine." Kahlan said as she sat up "Just a nightmare. I'm sorry for waking you." Kahlan said as the two went back to bed. She quietly put her head back down on her pillow and looked at the wall. It had been a long time since she dreamed of that night, it had been a long time since she woke up screaming. She never once did it when her husband was beside her. She didn't know why but when Robin lay next to her she felt safe, he seemed to keep the bad thoughts away, he seemed to keep her safe. She knew he didn't really do that, he was simple he couldn't fight a cat that got in his path, but perhaps the simple fact was that he was her husband and perhaps just that kept the bad things away.

* * *

><p>Robin left Ariana with the neighbor while he went into the market; not having his wife around was harder then he thought while caring for his daughter. He had yet to go to the pub and drink, he had to stay home with the little girl, he had to cook for the little girl, and while his wife was away his world was the little girl. It worried him that the old man had seen so interested in her, and that the man seemed to know who he was. After he had gone home Ariana kept saying the old man was her mother's friend, but Kahlan had never once mentioned an old man to him. Yet the more Robin thought of it Kahlan never mentioned her past or anyone she had known before him. She only had a few friends here and they wouldn't really even be considered friends. She stayed on her own caring for their daughter and the house. Perhaps he should have known his wife more, perhaps he should still get to know her, but Robin knew the more he got to know her the more he would resent her. He had never wanted to marry a women like her, a women that couldn't even fight off a cat that crossed her path. He had always thought he would have ended up with strong willed Marian, he was used to a women that told him how to act, that called him out on his wrongs. Being with Kahlan only reminded him everyday Marian was gone. He knew the way he treated his wife was wrong, but he couldn't stop it. He didn't realize it, but more then anything he just wanted her to say enough, he wanted her to get some spunk and call him out on his wrongs, perhaps if she did then he could find a way to love her, but instead she let him use her, she let him yell at her, she let him not care about her in any way. He knew if Marian could see him now she wouldn't be proud, he only wished he could hear her annoying comments that drove him crazy once more, her stubborn ways telling him he was wrong. He knew Kahlan never would she was pathetic nothing more then a shell of a person hardly with any kind of personality.<p>

"I see you have returned to market." Came the old man's voice from behind him, Robin turned around quickly to see the man from the day before.

"What do you want?" Robin asked

"I see your reflexes are better." Zed said looking at the man in front of him. He had only seen this man once before and the man had only been a few hours old.

"My reflexes are fine." Robin told the man unsure of what his intentions were

"The child you have, where is her mother?" Zed asked

"That doesn't concern you." Robin told the man watching for any move that the old man could or would make.

Zed watched Robin, he could see the way he was being watched that Robin at one point had been a warrior, he had fought before, but Zed already knew. He had kept a tab on Robin since the boy was born. He never got involved in his life, but he had watched over. He could also see that the warrior in him wasn't gone, the fight in him wasn't gone even though Robin seemed to think it was. Zed could tell just by watching the man that the way he was already protective over his daughter and the way Robin stood was just waiting to fight if he had to. This man wasn't as far gone as Zed had thought. Yet he knew it would be hard to reach him, after all Robin didn't know who Zed was

"The people need their champion back." Zed spoke, changing the subject once again, "Your people need you Robin, and you can't stand by and let these bad things happen."

Robin recognized the words as his father had spoken similar ones to him, "How do you know my fathers words?" he asked, right now he wished he had a bow an arrow in hand, but he hadn't picked up a bow since the day he gave up the fight.

"Because I told them to your father." Zed told him, "Your family has many secrets Robin."

"Secrets?"

"Yes, more then just Archer." Zed said, he had known about Archer as well, he kept tabs on many.

"How do you know of Archer? How did you know my father?" he asked he needed to find out who this man was and what he wanted with his daughter.

"Because, your father was my son." Zed told him, "And that means you are my grandson."

"No, my father never mentioned his." Robin said, who was this man to show up now and say he was his grandfather. There was no way his grandfather could track him down, not after everyone back home thought he was dead.

"It's true, your father wouldn't mention me, we didn't get along, and I didn't raise him he was raised by his mother's husband."

"Your saying my grandmother was untrue to her husband?" Robin asked, of the stories he had heard of his grandmother she always seemed so kind not the type to stray from marriage.

"No she had your father before she married, her husband was a good man that raised your father as his own, it was safer I stayed away."

"Safer?" Robin asked, this man confused him he didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth.

"Yes, but that is for another time, I'm just warning you many will come for your daughter, she is the daughter of two very powerful people even if you don't realize it, she holds a power that can carry the light through the darkness."

"My daughter has no power and her mother is nothing more then a women that is there to be in my bed and carrying for the house."

Hearing Kahlan referred to as a woman meant for his bed Zed couldn't help but grow angry at the arrogant man before him. Over the years he hadn't kept up on Robin only looking in on him every couple of years. The last time he had seen Robin the man had been happy living in the woods with his gang and the girl he loved. He was a hero someone to be proud of, but now the man before him was changed. Where he had respected the woman in his gang, the women he loved especially he didn't seem to hold anything for Kahlan, the mother confessor, the women that fought along side the seeker, the wife of the late seeker. She was far more then a woman meant for this arrogant fools bed.

"How dare you speak of her that way." Zed said "She is a strong willed women who doesn't put up with anything that she doesn't deem as respectful."

Robin smirked "How would you know? My wife listens to every word I say, she doesn't care if I go out to drink and when I come hope she makes sure I am satisfied in bed." His smirk was still on his face "Like I said my wife is there for comfort and to care for the house and our daughter, nothing more."

"You're a fool to use her that way, and one day you will see." Zed told him "One day you will see that she is more then what she seems, as are you, you are more then what you have become." Zed looked Robin strait in the eye, "And both of you will have to realize you destiny soon, before its to late." With his last words Zed turned and walked away leaving Robin standing wondering what exactly was going on, he wondered if it was safe to stay here, perhaps he should move his family else where, farther away from Locksley farther away from anyone that would know who he was.

OoOoOoOoOo

Robin lay in bed that night without his wife beside him, she was taking longer then he thought she would take to get back. His daughter lay asleep in another room while he lay awake his mind still working over everything the old man had said. Why now was this man coming forward? How had he known Kahlan? Or rather who did he think Kahlan was, after all his wife wasn't anything like the old man had said? Kahlan was a push over who did what ever she was told, she was almost like having a servant, there was no way she was opinionated and strong willed.

"You are more then what you have become." Played over and over in his head. How had this man known who he was? And even if he did who was he to say Robin wasn't being who he was meant to be? Why was it Robin that had to help everyone in need? Why couldn't he help himself? Help his family and not have to worry about everyone less off then him? Why was it is responsibility? He closed his eyes not knowing that the old man stood outside his house whispering words of another language brining Robin into a sounds sleep, a sleep that the old man hoped would only help the fallen hero.

_"You keep fighting for me Robin" a voice said from the darkness, "That's what you promised."_

_Robin stood alone in the darkness as he heard the voice of the only person that could truly turn his head, "I did fight, I did continue." He said to the darkness only hoping to get a glimpse of who the voice belonged to. _

_"Yes you did, only for a little while." Marian stepped out of the darkness and stood before Robin. "But now you are nothing more then a drunk."_

_"Marian" Robin Whispered, he reached out to touch her, but she seemed out of reach he couldn't reach her._

_"Why have you become like this?" she asked he half expected her to cry, after all the few times Kahlan went to complain about the way he acted she cried, but instead Marian just looked angry._

_"Become like what?" Robin asked still he couldn't get over how real she seemed._

_"A shell of the man you once were." Marian spoke calm, but stern in a voice that Robin didn't want to argue with. "You aren't the man I love, not anymore, just look at you." She said to him, "Drinking every night, going to your wife just to-" she stopped "just to use in bed." She frowned "you are not the hero I knew, the man I knew, the man I loved."_

_"I'm still me Marian, I'm still Robin of Locksley." Robin told her_

_"Are you? Because Robin of Locksley gave up his wealth to become Robin Hood, now you are Robin of Knighton the man the keeps all his money for himself to blow away at the pub." Marian looked at him with disgusts, "Don't dare compare you self to who you used to be."_

_"Marian-" Robin tried to speak but Marian cut him off_

_"Do not interrupt me Robin." Marian told him, "My death meant nothing, I died for nothing, our people still go hungry, go cold, still die under a tyrant and here you are drinking your life away." She shook her head "I died fighting, but you, your going to die a greedy old man and I won't be there waiting for you."_

_"Marian you can't mean that."_

_"I do Robin, unless you become the man I knew, the man I loved I can't wait for you I can't wait for someone who is only a shell."_

_"Once I'm with you I won't be a shell, I'll be with you and that's all that matters." Robin told her_

_"Far from it Robin, I can't love a greedy man, I can't love a selfish man." Marian turned to face the darkness that surrounded them "move on from me, continue the fight."_

_"But I love you" Robin said "How can I keep fighting when I have nothing to fight for."_

_"You have your daughter, you have your wife, you have the people, what about Archer and Much?" Marian said to him "They need you, all of them."_

_"But I need you." Robin said taking a step to her. Marian turned and walked to Robin,_

_"And I you." She said her face close to his "but you can't love a ghost for the rest of your life."_

_"I will love you forever."_

_"Yes Robin, and one day you can join me, but not today, not now, not anytime soon there are bigger plans for you."_

_"Bigger plans?" Robin asked_

_"Just know I love you, become who you were born to be and I will be here waiting, turn your back on everything we stood for and I won't." The she was gone into the darkness that surrounded Robin, her voice echoed around him even after she was gone, "Remember Robin, you have to Remember who you are."_

_"Marian!" Robin called "Marian!"_

"Papa?" Robin heard his daughter call "Whose Marian?"

Robin opened his eyes to see his daughter sitting on the side of the bed looking at him. "What?" he asked half asleep still

"Marian, you kept calling the name Marian." She said to him

"No one of importance." He said sitting up, her voice still fresh in his ears, remember who you are, he hadn't dreamed of her in so long, why now?

* * *

><p>AN-Ok what do you guys think, send me a review, every time I get one it always gives me the muse to write more knowing you guys like it, so let me know what you will think and perhaps I will get lots of muse and make updates faster if you still enjoy the story.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- I would like to thank Moon Goddesss for the review, I wasn't sure if I was going to have Kahlan and Zed meet, but when you said that I got a good idea for this story that will be reveled in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Last nights dream had made today a bad day, Kahlan wanted to do nothing more then to curl up alone and cry she just wanted to feel Richard again, instead she just had to relive his death that even Cara couldn't bring him back from. She thought of the weeks that followed the killing of her family, of her finding her powers were gone, realizing she was alone and ignoring those around her. Zed and Cara tried to brake through to her. It felt like the end she had no place to go she just wanted to give in, but Cara and Zed wanted her to hold on they said she would make it through as long as she stayed strong. They tried to tell her they were there for her, but no matter what they said even if it was the truth she couldn't hold on to the life she had. She was so far away from Richard, she wished he was there with her, with him by her side she could fight and defend people, but without him she couldn't even lift a blade. She couldn't hold on to who she had been, no longer a confessor she knew she wasn't important no matter what everyone told her she couldn't hold on to everything she once had. How could she keep on the fight when she didn't see the point? Without Richard she couldn't fight, she couldn't defend and why should she? Her and Richard gave up so much and in the end they still had to give up everything. Richard his life, their son his, and Kahlan for a time her sanity. She didn't think she could live without them. If it hadn't been for Cara and Zed Kahlan knew she wouldn't be in this world.<p>

Richard. Her mind went back to him; she had pretended for so long that she didn't need him. She remembered when she first met him, she had thought him nothing more then a bother, but he ended up being exactly who she was looking for. She had been the hero she had needed for so long, that the people had needed. She never thought when she first met him that so much of her life could have been about him. She never thought that she would be the woman who was reminded of the man she lost, she never thought everything she did would remind her of him. She pulled her necklace that was hidden under her shit out and held it in her hand. It had belonged to Richard, he had worn it always and when he died Kahlan put it around her neck, never parting with it. As she stared at the fire she couldn't help but think of Richard. They were meant for each other. She needed him more then anything, with him gone her heart was gone it was empty. She wanted to see the face of the man she missed when she felt like giving up he was always the voice of reason no matter any problem she had he always knew exactly what to say. All she ever wanted was to be with him heart and soul.

"Kahlan are you alright?" Kate asked as she looked at the women who hadn't moved in a while. Kate could tell she was deep in thought and knew right away the dream last night had been more then what Kahlan had let on. She had been near Robin many nights to know when the dreams awoke him, Much as well, dreams of the holy land, dreams of death and war. Kate wondered how much this girl had actually seen, where was she from after all?

"I'm fine Kate." Kahlan said standing up, "But I really should get going my husband is going to be upset I let him with are daughter for so long."

"Alright" Kate said still worried for the women who seemed shaken up by what ever she saw last night.

Kahlan stood packing her wagon as she got ready to leave she hoped for no more distractions, but she never was really lucky.

"Leaving so soon?" Ask a voice from behind her she turned to see Archer standing near her, he wasn't looking straight at her, but he did speak to her.

"Yes" Kahlan said as she put more of the blankets she made back into the wagon

"And why is that?" Archer asked his head moved to look at her when she spoke as he located where she was.

"My business here is done, the people can't afford to buy my goods so why stay?" Kahlan turned to look at him. He was a good-looking man, a strong looking man it was just to bad he lost his sight

"So I hear you are some kind of hero." Kahlan said to the man she watched the smile on his face fade.

"No" he said "not really" he paused and Kahlan thought he was going to leave it at that, but then he continued, "I really am just a hired fighter, I go where I can find the money selling my weapons and tricks to those better off then me." He smirked "Even used them on Robin Hood and got the better of him."

"Kate was telling me that you didn't always fight on the side of good."

"That's because I didn't see the world as good or bad I saw it simply as looking out for yourself. I never thought I should put my life on the line for anyone, but Robin and even Guy taught me that there was more to life then living only for yourself."

The words he spoke seemed so much like Richard she couldn't look away. "Be safe" Archer continued on, "the outlaws aren't what they used to be they will take from anyone, they will hurt anyone."

"Don't worry I can take care of myself." Kahlan told him with a smile, she could see he was far from a hired hand, at least now. Here he was caring that she stayed safe and he didn't know her "Why are you being so kind?" Kahlan asked with the smile still on her lips. As she spoke Much walked up,

"Kate made you some stew for your travels." He said placing it in the cart.

"Because something about me tells me that you are important very important." He told her. Kahlan couldn't shake the feeling she had met this man before, but where? How?

"Thank-you Much and tell Kate I say thanks as well." As much turned to leave he sniffed the air

"Lavender?" he said confused as he smelled it

"Rose petals" Kahlan said, "My husband has a think washing in rose petals as if we were noble, it just has become a habit."

"Rose Petals." Much repeated, "My master used to do that as well." Then Much walked away with a sad look on his face, being reminded of his dear friend.

"He really took Robin's Death hard." Archer said "I tried to convince him that Robin would be so ashamed of him now if he saw him standing by and letting bad things happen, but its no use I'm not the leader Robin was. I can't find the right words to inspire the men, I couldn't keep them convinced in the fact Robin was only the face, but it was the gang that made his actions a possibility. Yes Robin was the only one that went in with half plans or no plan at all and just found a way to make things work, but it was the gang that made his dreams a reality, they had a saying they would all say together, We Are Robin Hood," Archer said "But without him they couldn't stay on the path, they faltered, some went back to leading normal lives like Kate, Much, and I, but some stayed as outlaws, but unorganized taking anything they want and hurting anyone they want." Archer took a step forward "So be careful." With him standing so close Kahlan felt her heart flutter, for the first time since Richard it felt as if for a moment she could only hear her heart beat, with him so close she almost couldn't speak. He seemed so much like Richard, but why?

"I will be like I said I can take care of myself." She told him taking a step back, she couldn't let herself think of this man, she had a husband, a husband she had to be loyal to. A husband she didn't love.

"I know you can." Archer said to her sending the feeling to Kahlan once again that they had met once, but where? Surly she would remember his face? A face that was so much like Richards.

"How do you know?" she asked unsure of who he was or what really was going on. Perhaps she was just being paranoid that this man knew of her.

"You just seem like a fighter to me." He said with a smile on his face. Kahlan smiled a sigh of relief as he seemed to just think she could fend off someone herself and that he didn't know who she really was, "and by the fact I have seen you fight along the side of your seeker, you are one of the strongest women I've seen."

Kahlan froze, he did know who she was, they had met before, but how could he tell it was her even after he was blinded.

"How do you-" she went to ask but he spoke before she had a chance to speak more

"Remember when Zed had you and the seeker go free men from the Mord'sith?" Archer asked, "One of those men was me."

"The only one to broken yet, the only one we could save." Kahlan said as the memories of the man came back to her, but more came back as she realized whom he really was, "But then you are, you must be the seekers' half cousin." She remembered the day that Zed had her and Richard go to the Mord'Sith all to save this one man, the man that was the son to Zed's son, or in other words Zed's other grandson, Richard's cousin. Back then he wasn't like how he was now, she remembered what Kate said of how Archer used to be and realized it was true. Even though he hadn't been broken he wasn't kind to Richard, Kahlan, or even Zed for rescuing him, he simple ended up stealing from them and leaving in the night.

"I remember you now." She said frowning at him,

"Yes and I am sorry how I acted confessor." He told her, "I truly am."

Even without her powers Kahlan could tell that he was sorry she simple sighed, "The past is the past." She told him "And I am no longer the confessor, I'm sorry to say your Cousin is dead, he died shortly after we rescued you."

"I'm sorry I could tell you loved him very much." Archer said to her softly

"Yes well that is in the past now, I have a new husband I good man, an honest good man." She got into the seat of her wagon. "I must go to him, good bye Archer, stay safe." She said as she urged the horse forward not waiting for him to answer. She wanted to get as far away form her past as she could.

* * *

><p>"Stop!" Came voice from the trees, but Kahlan didn't listen she rolled her eyes and continued forward until a huge man stood in front of her.<p>

"You do not want to test me today!" Kahlan said she wanted to leave, she wanted to get away from Archer since he knew who she was being reminded so much of her past had put her in a bad mood.

"Give us the wagon, the horse, and everything in it." A small little man said who had nothing to him. He looked exactly like every outlaw she saw, if not less.

"And you are the famous outlaws of Sherwood?" Kahlan asked with a smile, "Are any of you the lot that used to fight with Robin Hood? Or are you all cowards?"

The little man didn't speak at first, but anger flew to his face. "You will regret saying that women."

"Will I? I'm really not afraid of little men." Kahlan said after fighting along side Richard these simple men didn't scare her, they seemed more like children trying to act tough.

"Lilly huh?" said the short man, "Look at the man in front of you tell me he is a little man.

Kahlan looked a the man before her standing now in front of her horse, he wasn't little of any kind. He was a big man, a strong man. She knew if it came down to a fight she would have a hard time with him, but she still didn't back down. The big man hadn't said a word yet, he simple just looked at her. When she had first been stopped the man's look had been different, glaring at her, but now he seemed to just be looking at her, looking her over.

"That's John, there is no way you can fight him off so just give us what we want." The short one said with a laugh.

"No, perhaps if you were still Robin Hood's men I would happily give you all I have, but here you are pathetic taking from a women traveling on her own, I will give you nothing."

As she spoke John looked at the women on the wagon, his mind flashed to Marian the strong willed women who had stood up to those stronger then her. The women before him had long brown hair, just as Marian had. He could also tell by the sound of her voice and the way she spoke she had the same will that Marian had. Something felt wrong taking from her, like perhaps it was a bad idea. He didn't want to be the man that stole from a single woman who was traveling alone. He had once been part of something more; he had been part of Robin Hood's gang. Then his life meant something he was helping people. Now here he was working with men like Robert and his life meant nothing. Stealing from those less off then him, those that needed the things that they had.

"Well miss I was never part of Robin Hood's gang I came here long after he was gone, after all no one dared enter these woods on his turf, but with him gone these woods were up for someone to take and that was me."

"We Go." Came John's strong voice as he began to walk away from the horse's head. "We go now." He said again his voice demanded that the men follow him. The short man looked at Kahlan then at John he frowned and ran off after the big man, clearly confused at why they hadn't robbed the girl.

Kahlan watched the big man leave, she had seen the look on his face as she spoke, he clearly took something from what she said, perhaps he had been part of the old gang. Perhaps he was ashamed of what he had become.

* * *

><p>Robin hoped his wife would return soon, he just wanted everything to go back to normal. So far today the old man that claimed to be hind grandfather hadn't bothered him. He hoped the man had left town, he hoped everything the man spoke of wasn't true. Perhaps he was mad in his old age, Robin didn't know. Yet he spoke of a darkness after his daughter, a darkness that only a fighter of the light could stop. Those words seemed to play over in his head, even though he knew it was crazy something deep down told him that maybe something was after the little girl, but why? Because she was the daughter of Robin Hood? Because she was the rightful heir to the land of Locksley? That couldn't be it, no one knew he was alive, and even if someone had found out they had to know that Robin had given up his lands, it was either in Archer's rule or another lords. Robin was no longer the Lord, so his daughter was no longer the heir. He knew though that if the lands weren't in Archer's control and instead in another's his daughter or he himself could return to claim the lands, it was a birthright he had gotten from his father, and his daughter from him. The only other person with a true right to the land was Archer.<p>

Ariana was still asleep when Robin went outside to work on the farm, he tended to the crops and the few animals they had. He had just about finished his morning chores when he heard the wagon and horse coming close. He looked up to see his wife coming on to their land. She unhitched her horse and put it away and began to unpack her wagon. Robin walked over, nothing seemed to be sold, as he had predicted her trip had been a waste of time, yet he knew it would be when she said she was going to Nottingham.

"As I predicted, you wasted our time and money on these things." He walked away from her without hugging her or even kissing her.

Kahlan just sighed, being away for the past few days had made her realize how empty her life was. In the past when she traveled she traveled with their daughter, she never really had time to really thing, but this time traveling alone she was really able to see how much was missing from her life.

"Do that later and get some food on the table." Robin said as he walked away. He didn't wait for her answer, just kept walking. She never said no to him and never would.

After being around Kate and Much who made a marriage seem like a partnership Kahlan couldn't help but feel anger flair up inside her. In the few days she was gone she had seen Much do many things for his wife, even offer to cook. Yet here her husband was treating her like a slave.

"Do it yourself, I'm busy." Kahlan said before she even thought it through. Her words brought Robin to a halt he hadn't expected her to say no, she never said no. Kahlan's anger over dreaming of Richard, over Archer knowing who she was, over everything she hated in her life came boiling over. She held a blanket in her arm as she walked up to Robin.

"Yes" she told him "do it yourself, I am your wife not your servant, I am not here to cater to your every need every time you need or want something." She pushed the blanket into his arms, hitting him hard in the chest. "I've had a long journey, I was harassed by outlaws, I was stuck in a town where I couldn't sell a thing due to weather and I bumped into people I rather not to of." She said speaking of Archer. "Don't test my patients Robin, I'm not in the mood to deal with you pathetic behavior." Then she stormed into the house leaving her husband stunned looking after her. He had never once on his life heard her stand up to him, stand up to anyone. He knew he should get mad at her for her out burst as most husbands would be, but instead he felt relief.

"And unpack the cart!" Kahlan yelled from inside the house still angry at her husband and her situation in general.

Robin still didn't say a word, but he quietly unpacked his wife's belongings. He thought of his wife and wondered what had changed her, how was she this way after almost ten years of being the other.

Kahlan had stormed up to her room, by the time she calmed down she realized she had over stepped her boundaries. She wasn't Kahlan the confessor anymore; she wasn't Richards wife or even the mother confessor, who was she to yell at her husband. She expected him to be either at the pub or getting ready to yell at her as she walked back down stairs, yet to her surprise she smelled food and saw their daughter sitting at the table eating some toast and eggs. Robin stood with his back to her, but she could tell there was a smile on Robin's face.

"You should be happy this isn't squirrel, my good friend Much used to try and pass off squirrel as beef or chicken in stew." Robin told the little girl.

"Is your friend Much like the Much in the Robin Hood stories?" the little girl asked.

"Oh yes." He told her "You see just like the Much in the stories my friend was always there for Robin Hood, and Robin Hood even said that Much was a better man then even he. For no matter what the one man that never faltered from the path of helping others was Much. Sure he would rather live in Bonchurch, but he gave that up to help the people and to follow his dear friend to make sure nothing bad happened. Even after Robin was unkind to him Much still stayed true."

"Daddy I just don't want eggs I want other food." The little girl said.

"Don't make me send for Much and make him cook you his famous stew." Robin laughed as the little girl made a face at his comment, but it worked she began eating her food without complaint. Robin turned to see Kahlan on the stairs he walked over to her, Kahlan awaited to hear him yell at her, but it never came.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked how you were traveling alone can be hard." Robin told her, "All you things are unpacked and put away, there is a plate of food on the table for you." He took a step up on to the stair she stood on, "I shouldn't demand things of you." He kissed her lightly on the lips then walked upstairs leaving Marian more then confused. Had yelling at her husband really made him do everything he had just done. She looked outside and saw her cart and horse were away, her food still warm was on the table next to her daughter.

"Mama" the little girl said happily "come eat Papa is a really good cook." The little girl smiled "he said his best friend Much taught him everything he knows." Kahlan sat down next to her daughter and began to eat. Robin soon joined them sitting across of Kahlan with a plate of his own.

"Mama we met an old man." The little girl said in between bites. "He was really weird."

Robin looked up as he remembered the old man, "Yes" Robin said as he took some food into his mouth. "He said he knew you."

"Did he?" Kahlan asked, not sure of whom they could be speaking. All the old men she knew they knew as well.

"Yes, what was is his name?" Robin asked himself as he thought back to the man.

"Zed." The little girl reminded her dad "remember it was a really big name, but he said to me call him Zed."

"Zed." Kahlan said as she felt her apatite leave her, why now was her past coming to haunt her. He had promised to leave her alone, why was he back now?

"Do you know him?" Robin asked, maybe his wife could explain why this man seemed so interested in their daughter, and claiming to be Robin's Grandfather.

"No" Kahlan lied, "I don't believe I do." She took a bite of her food forcing herself to eat. "What did he want?"

"He told me he knew you and that he was my grandfather." Robin told her causing Kahlan to almost choke on her food.

"What?" she asked not sure of how to take the news

"Yes, he said he was my grandfather and that he knew you he was very odd." Robin left out the part that the man had said darkness was after their daughter, he didn't want to worry his wife with a crazed old man's words.

Kahlan looked at her husband, if Zed was Robin's grandfather then she had married a man related to Richard, how had that happened?

"Very odd, did he say anything else?" Kahlan asked

"No not really" Robin lied "He's probably some mad old man I wouldn't really listen to his words.

"How did he claim to be your grandfather?" Kahlan asked, she knew that Archer was Zed's grandson on his fathers side, and Richard on his mother's side, but as Kahlan thought Zed only had those two children.

"My father, apparently he kept more from me other then the fact I have a brother." Robin said, he didn't see the harm in mentioning Archer, after all even though Kahlan had traveled to his hometown he doubted she knew of Archer.

"You have a brother?" Kahlan asked Archer couldn't be his brother could he? Did Archer have more then one brother?

"Yes, met him once, my father had an affair with some women and they sent my brother away, they meant to get him later on, but they both died, in a fire."

"I'm sorry." Kahlan said she tried to remember Archer's story, she tried to remember what Zed said about him, but she couldn't.

"It's fine, he wasn't much of a brother anyways, all he cares about is money and taking what isn't his." Robin said as he ate some toast.

"Is this man still around?" Kahlan asked

"I haven't seen him since yesterday." Robin said as he stood and put his plate near the wash bin. "I must go tend to the farm, but you two have a good day." Robin kissed his daughter on the cheek, then surprised Kahlan by kissing her on the cheek as well.

Robin walked out of the house, he was surprised how natural it felt to show affection to his wife, when in the past ten years of living together he had shown her none. Yet his dream of Marian that seemed so real made him want to be better man. He wasn't going to go off and steal for those less off then him, he wasn't even going to help them, but he could treat his wife better, and maybe they could be happy. Maybe then he wouldn't have to be so lonely. He had almost forgotten about the dream until Kahlan yelled at him, when she had it was almost like it wasn't even her. When she yelled at him and stormed off he could have sworn he saw Marian. His wife standing up to him made him want to listen to her. After ten years of doing as he wanted it was nice to have someone tell him no, someone tell him his way of acting wasn't right. He knew it was wrong, he always had but a part of him just wanted to be told to stop, stop acting like a child and start being a man. Kahlan had done that today, but would she continue Robin wasn't sure. But he did know as long as she kept him in check he would be a good husband to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- the next Chapter I have a plan for Zed and Kahlan to finally meet up again after many years. Keep reading to see why he has shown back up after all these years, and why Robin and her daughter are so important to him.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN-I may be going on brake for a little while, I have a new horse that I need to focus on training and may not really have time to write with HW and everything. Hopefully thought I can find some time to get another chapter up soon.**

* * *

><p>Something about how Robin was acting surprised Kahlan; since she snapped at him he was better to live with. She began to realize if she only told him what to do then he would do it, but it couldn't be a simple question, she had to boss him around with the same authority she bossed Richard with. She held a basket in her hands as she walked with Ariana to the market. The little girl was skipping a head of her happy as could be. The little girl was shielded from her parent's unhappiness, Kahlan never understood why. How could the little girl grow up with two people just going through the motions of life, but still love everything? It was a miracle the little girl didn't pick up on how unhappy she was and her husband was.<p>

"Mama" The little girl said, "This is where we bought your rocking chair." The little girl ran over to sit in some other chairs that were made causing Kahlan to just smile thinking back to when they gave her the chair. Robin actually had a smile on his face, unlike when he bought her things in the past he would simple just say things like, here its yours. Instead he was happy to give her the chair. She loved the fact the chair was so well made; she found not a single flaw.

"Can I help you?" Will asked seeing a women standing by his carvings

"No, I'm just looking my daughter seems to like your chairs." Kahlan said with a kind smile to the man.

Will looked over at the little girl, he recognized her, and she was Robin's daughter. He looked back at the women, "Ah yes, I remember when her and her father were here buying one."

"You do? Kahlan asked, "Do you remember everyone you sell to?"

"No Ma'am, but he and I are old friends."

"Is that so?" Kahlan asked, she had never met anyone who used to know her husband; perhaps she should have asked when she was in Locksley if any of them knew of a Robin of Knighton.

"Yes, but we had." Will paused "A falling out you should say."

"Will" came a heavily accented voice "How many times did I tell you I do not cook!" he beautiful Saracen women walked over holding a baby "no matter how many times you leave the food for me to cook, I won't cook it." She looked at the women Will was talking to; out of the corner of her eye she thought the woman was Marian.

"I'm sorry." The Saracen women said, "I didn't realize we had company." Her attention then turned to the little girl as her older son ran past her to play with the little girl. "Robin!" Djaq called "Be careful."

"He'll be fine." Will said as he took the baby girl from his wife's arms, "and sorry I just ran behind I'll cook when I'm through here."

"Through here?" Djaq asked,

"Yes, this is Robin's wife." Will told her

"Robin's Wife?" Djaq said surprised, she hadn't thought Robin would have married someone that looked so much like Marian, or perhaps that is why he did.

"You named your son after my husband?" Kahlan asked surprised. She had never seen her husband worthy of naming a child after. How had he been so important to these people?

"Yes." Djaq said, she was about to say more when she was interrupted

"Kahlan!" Robin's voice sounded angry "What are you doing talking to these people!"

"These people?" Kahlan asked,

"Let's go, Ariana!" he called to his daughter as the little girl said good bye to her friend.

"Robin." Djaq said with her accent "Please."

"Let's go" He said leading Kahlan away, Kahlan turned her head to see the family standing behind her as they walked away, they looked sad, but not just sad, they looked hurt.

"Why are we leaving your friends?" she asked as she followed her husband

"They aren't my friends." He replied shortly

"They named their son after you." Kahlan said, "Why would they do that if you weren't their friend?"

Robin stopped walking and looked back at his old friends, "They did?" he then shook his head, "It doesn't matter, they are the past." And he began walking again.

Kahlan followed her husband, she could hear the hurt in his voice, and something had happened in his past he was running from. He didn't want to be reminded of something and it seemed these people were reminders of the past.

"Does it have anything to do with her?" Kahlan asked

Robin turned confused "her?"

"The women you love?" Kahlan had never confronted him before, but she knew he was in love with someone that wasn't she.

"I have been nothing but faithful to you since we were married." Robin tried to avoid the question, but he wondered if she thought he did wonder from his vows to her.

"I know that, but a women knows when her husband loves another." Kahlan said softly, she had always known Robin was in love with someone, even before she married him, even while she treated his wounds.

"I don't know what you mean." Robin said to Kahlan, he didn't want to talk of Marian; he didn't want to bring up those memories.

Kahlan took a step closer to Robin, "Do you think I can't tell when you look into my eyes you see another? Do you think I can't tell when you are drunk you don't pretend I'm another." Kahlan looked down. "Robin I know you don't love me, as you know I don't love you we are together for Ariana, but my question is do those friends of yours remind you of the woman you love?"

Robin said nothing for a moment and looked at Kahlan not sure really what to say. Finally he looked down at the ground then back up into her eyes. "Yes." For a moment Kahlan wondered if perhaps the reason they weren't friends was because the women she had just met was the woman he loved, but as he spoke she realized that woman wasn't the one he loved.

"They were there as she died, I held her in my arms and watched the life leave her." Robin didn't really want to tell her, but for some reason he couldn't lie to her, for some reason he felt safe telling her about Marian.

"You watched her die?"

"Yes, we lived in Locksley, well her Knighton it wasn't very safe for an opinionated woman." He smirked as he thought of the number of times Marian stood up against the things she didn't agree with, "Her opinion and her strong will is what got her killed, I held her as the last breath left her."

Kahlan looked at her husband and realized perhaps why he was the way he was. He had watched the women he loved die in front of him, the way she had watched Richard perhaps it just broke him.

"I'm sorry, was that right before we met?" she wondered if perhaps the reason he was so sick when he had shown up was because of her death, perhaps someone tried to kill him to, but why?"

"No, it was about a year later that I finally left home and came here." He thought of the year as Robin Hood without Marian, he had tried to give up just as he had now, but then he was able to think of the people again. That's why he left to go far away, he couldn't hear the people saddened by his death, he couldn't see the memorials left around for him. Being this far away let him pretend he didn't care about the people, his people.

"A year?" she asked surprised, so he had lived where they had lived together for a year after the women he loved died.

"Yes, people I knew still needed me" he paused "I couldn't leave them until it just went to far, I couldn't keep up with that life anymore, this is more of me." He thought for a moment. "I just wanted to be able to have a family, and fall in love and be happy I couldn't be that back there."

"Well you got your wish, you have a family." She knew he had never loved her and he never would.

"I'm sorry." Robin said looking at Kahlan, "you don't know how much I want to love you." Robin knew he never would, Kahlan wasn't his type she was a push over. "But I think I will forever be in love with a ghost."

"That's only natural, in your stories you always say there is one person god laid on this earth for another, only some are lucky enough to find them." She paused and looked at her husband, "And you are one of the lucky ones you found that person, and you will find her again in heaven."

Robin smiled at his wife, he had never thought she would understand him; they had never really spoken to each other before "What about you?" he asked.

Her mind flashed to Richard "What do you mean?" she saw his smile, heard his laugh, and felt his touch as soon as Robin made her think of love.

"Have you ever loved someone with your body and soul?"

"I" she paused unsure if she was going to tell him, "Maybe" it hurt to think of the night everything was taken from her, but yet Robin just told her everything. "I had a friend, my best friend Richard, he would do anything for me and I him and for a long time we denied any feelings, or I did he had such an important destiny, and a life with me would ruin that."

"What happened with him?" Robin asked

"He died. " She sighed "It was a long time ago I'm sure if we had been able to be together longer then we were it could have been the love you speak of." Kahlan didn't want to admit that Richard had been her world. In Zed's words there had been no magic in the world that was more powerful then the love they had for each other. She looked at Robin and realized how alike they were; they couldn't love each other because they were both in love with a ghost. Then to her surprise Robin leaned forward and kissed her, and not the type of kiss that was looking to get her into the bed. This kiss was soft, gentle, caring. He pulled away and looked at her and gave her a kind side smile that almost made her heart melt,

"I've been wrong to treat you wrong, she's been gone for years now and you are here, you are my wife, I'm going to try and be a good husband to you, they type I would have been for her." He paused "because if she saw the way I treated you she would have had a few words for me, and perhaps punches." He thought of the time when Marian had been caught in the trap, he had taunted her and she told him he would pay. When he let her down she gave him a good punch in the gut, proving that she really was in control of the relationship and she wouldn't tolerate his childish behavior.

"Robin, I know you don't love me, you don't have to pretend you do." Kahlan told him

"I know." He smirked "and I won't pretend I love you, instead I will be a good husband to you and treat you the way you should be treated, "Just do me one favor, don't speak to those people, please."

Kahlan glanced back at the wood smith and his wife and nodded her head; "I won't" she told him "I won't speak to them." She also wondered how long Robin would be this way, how long would he act like he had a personality.

"Where's Ariana?" Robin's attention turned to the little girl who only a moment ago was playing near them picking flowers, but now she was gone.

"What?" Kahlan asked as she picked up worry in her husbands voice.

* * *

><p>Will could still see Robin and his wife up the road talking he saw their daughter picking flowers, he saw the little girl look up and walk over to a blonde women. The women spoke to the child then took her by the hand and led her away, all while Robin talked to his wife not taking notice that the little girl was being led away.<p>

"Robin your sense aren't as good as they once were." He whispered as he grabbed his little axe and went off after the women not wanting to lose his sight of them he knew he didn't have time to get Robin. After all in the past when Robin hadn't had a plan Will was the next best at coming up with a way to save someone. He followed them for a while keeping to the shadows waiting for the right moment to strike. He could tell now the little girl didn't want to walk with the blonde women as tears began to fall down her face.

"Listen child" The women spoke as she came to a stop in an alley. "You are going to come with me, I'm going to be your new mother, one that will raise you the way you were born to be."

"I want my mama and papa." The little girl cried, "I want to go home!"

"We are going home, to a place where you will be happy, you will be who you were meant to be."

"I want to go home!" the little girl cried. The women Will could tell wasn't used to dealing with children, the way she spoke wasn't a way you spoke to a child, she seemed to think the child would just go with her without crying, without wanting her mother or father.

"Leave the girl alone." Will said holding his little axe in view.

"Who are you?" The women asked pulling the little girl close to her.

"My name is Will, Will Scarlet and I won't let harm that little girl." His voice was strong, he had gained confidence during his time with Robin Hood, and he wasn't about to let harm fall onto his friend's child, his leaders child.

"I have no intention of hurting the child, her parents are by not letting her be who she is!" the women snapped, "she is the first of her kind, daughter to someone so powerful."

"And that's exactly why I can't let you hurt her, or take her." Will said, "Her father is my hero, I'm not about to let you take her, I owe him my life many times over."

The little girl looked at Will, she was only nine, but she had been raised with stories of heroes, mainly one strong hero Robin Hood. How was her father a hero? He seemed nothing like the men in the stories that he told.

"Why should I care of her father." The women asked

"Because he is the reason I will stop you, he is the reason why many people still live I'm not about to let another person he cares about be taken from him."

"Who is her father?" the women asked looking at Will, she wondered why this man had so much loyalty to a man she assumed was nothing more then a pathetic farmer.

"He's Robin Hood." Will said as he aimed his axe at the women.

"Who?" the women asked, the name seemed to play in her head, but it wasn't the Hood part, it was the Robin, but the Robin she was looking for was Robin of Locksley and he was dead.

"What." The little girl whispered, there was no way her father was Robin Hood, now way.

"And why should I care of Robin Hood?" the women asked

"Because he taught me everything I know, he taught me to stand up to those in need, he taught me how to protect those I care about, and that little girl is one of them."

"I want to go home!" the little girl said calmly, but firm, the women looked shocked she seemed to sense something, something Will did not.

"I will be back for her!" the women said, and then disappeared into the darkness of the alley. Will went to go after her, but stopped when he thought he saw the little girl's eyes completely black. When he looked at the little girl again, they were normal. He shrugged it off as a play of light as he knelt down next to her.

"Let's get you to see you father." Will said

"Is it true?" the little girl asked "Is my papa really Robin Hood."

Will looked at the little girl, he didn't want to lie, but he realized Robin wouldn't want the little girl to know. "No" he told her "I just was hoping that would scare the women, after all your father's name is Robin I was hoping she would believe my bluff."

"Oh" the little girl said sadly looking at her feet as she walked next to Will.

* * *

><p>"I've looked everywhere" Robin told Kahlan "I can't find her."<p>

"Oh my god" Kahlan cried, "Where could she have gone?"

Robin paused then whispered "This is all my fault"

"What do you mean?" Kahlan asked "How could this be your fault, I too wasn't paying attention to her.

"That old man" he told her "The one I told you about showed an interest in her, said she had a destiny."

"No" Kahlan whispered, but Robin didn't hear as he continued,

"He must have come back and taken her, he was far to interested in her, he lured her away once, but I found her with him."

"He wouldn't take her." Kahlan said looking around at the people "He wouldn't take her from me he knows better."

"Wha-" Robin began to ask when he was interrupted by Arianna's voice

"Papa!" she cried as she ran up to him. Robin leaned down and scooped the little girl in his arms,

"Ari" he said hugging her close, Kahlan came running over and hugged her in Robin's arms. The family stood together for a moment before Will spoke.

"Some women grabbed her, I didn't have time to get a hold of you." He said to Robin. Kahlan took notice how he seemed to report strait to Robin, the way he looked at him wasn't as a friend would look at another, but rather a one would look at a leader. "There was something strange about the woman, she kept saying that she wanted Ariana because of the power she had, and that she was more then you were allowing her to be. She also said she would be back, then just disappeared."

"You should not have gone off alone." Robin said looking at Will, "It could have been dangers."

"I had a plan." Will said, then shrugged his shoulders "Well half a plan, but they always worked out for you in the past, and when your failed my pulled us through."

"Will" Robin said, he was going to say something to send Will away, but he couldn't. Even after he had treated Will the way he had the young Wood Smith was still loyal to him. "Thank-you"

"Robin you know I would do anything for you, my life is yours." Will told him. Once again Kahlan saw something in Will, the way he spoke reminded her of those that followed Richard, why was this man so willing to lay down his life for Robin.

"Will, please the past is the past, your life is your own." Robin told him, handing his daughter to his wife.

"I still wear mine." Will said pulling his carving from around his neck, the sign of being part of Robin's gang. "Do you?"

Robin wanted to say no, but he did, he pulled his from under his clothing to reveal it, "Yes I do, but it doesn't mean anything."

Will smiled and placed his back under his shirt "Oh it does Robin, it means you aren't completely lost." Then Will turned and walked away. He had to get to his wife after all, who had by now gotten into a bad mood due to the fact he hadn't started dinner yet.

* * *

><p>Kahlan watched her husband sleep; in the years she had been married to him she was often asleep before him, but most of the time he slept else where unless he came back drunk. Never once had they slept next to each other simple because they were man and wife. Yet tonight as she went to lay down for bed he laid down next to her, and instead of kissing her wanting more he just wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.<p>

She had been so upset over what happened today that she hadn't been able to fall asleep, why did it not seem to faze him once their little girl was home. As she watched him sleep she couldn't help, but realize there was more to this man then it appeared. The way he moved his face in his sleep showed her he was having dreams, the way he would toss and turn he was dreaming of war. She pushed some hair from his face as she looked at him. He had seen more then she had thought, he fought before, but where? With who? Why did the wood smith claim that he owed his life to Robin?

"Kahlan." Came a voice, one she recognized and hoped she would never hear again. "We need to talk."

She stood and wrapped a white cape around her as she went to where the voice came. "Zed" She said once she was outside the house "What do you want?"

"I want you to come home." Zed said, "I need you now more then ever"

"Why?" She asked, "Richard is gone, I failed the seeker I failed everyone." She looked away "There is no reason for me to return."

"A new prophecy has come to pass, a new seeker must be named." Zed told her "All along I knew, I knew there was another who would be the next seeker if Richard failed, but I thought he had died before Richards passing."

"You want me to come and be the Confessor to a new seeker, don't you remember my powers are gone."

"Yes, but don't you feel yourself getting stronger, are people telling you things they never would normally?" he asked, "Your powers are coming back Kahlan, its only a matter of time before you can confess again, before you are the mother confessor once more."

"No" Kahlan said, "I don't want to be, I can't be, I have a daughter now, a husband."

"Yes." He said "All part of the prophecy as well, your daughter as great power being born of who she was."

"Many have been born of a mother confessor in the past" Kahlan said "Why should she be more powerful then another?"  
>"Have you ever wondered why you stay with your husband?" he asked "have you ever wondered why you stay after he treats you the way he does?"<p>

"I stay because it is my life now." She told him

"Why was it you he found in his hour of need when he was about to die, poisoned by a poison that you alone knew how to cure?" Zed asked

"I don't know, luck, and chance, any of those." Kahlan told him

"No" Zed told her, "There is no chance, just Destiny." He looked at the house then back at Kahlan "You were destined to have this family after you lost your first. This is a way of bringing back the light that was lost on the day Richard died."

"I don't understand." Kahlan said looking at Zed.

"Your husband is my grandson, cousin of Richard." Zed told her "You are drawn to him for what he is, you stay with him for what he is." Zed told her, but still she looked confused. "Kahlan he is next to be the seeker."

"No, him?" Kahlan asked, "Zed you can't be serious." She knew her husband, he couldn't fight off whole armies the way Richard had, he wouldn't be able to strike fear in his enemy's hearts when his name was mentioned.

"It is true, I know what you are thinking, that he can't be, that he is a simple man, but if you remember so was Richard." Zed told her, "And your husband is far more then simple, he is more like Richard then you would think, on his own will, without having destiny playing a role."

"What do you mean?" she asked Zed.

"Robin of Locksley, the women who took your child today is also looking for that man." Zed told her, "Do you know of that name?"

"Yes" Kahlan told him "My husband talks of stories about a hero from his home county." She thought for a moment, "He was the lord of Locksley, earl of Huntington. When he fought in war his enemies would fear his name for he was a powerful warrior, but never once did he put himself above his men like many others that held his position. He never went into a fight hiding behind little men, instead he was on the front lines, fighting with his men side by side." She told Zed

"Yes, what else?" Zed asked her

"When he was injured the king allowed him to go home, but when he went home he found it was far from he remembered, full of unjust in the land and ended up taking to the woods, by braking the law he made it more true. Once again he was able to bring enemies to their knees, but without senseless killing, and only killing when he had to. He was a true hero of his people."

"How do these stories end?" Zed asked

"Well I don't know" Kahlan said, as her husband many times said that Robin Hood and Marian lived happily ever after, yet the people of Locksley said other wise.

"It all began to end the day Marian was killed, the women that Robin Hood loved with his whole body and soul. For a while he was nothing without her, but remembering her promise he ended up fight longer, fighting another year. He was able to fight off a whole army with just simple men, he was able to inspire hope into the hearts of those that lost it." Zed said, "Is this starting to sound like Richard?" he hoped Kahlan would realize that maybe he was telling the truth. "Robin Hood was hurt in the final battle, a simple cut on the side of his neck, poisoned with a deadly poison with no cure known to anyone, unless you were a confessor, and that is where you come in." Zed told her "You and your husband were drawn together by destiny, by you losing Richard opened up a new destiny, once meant for Robin."

"That's impossible, my husband is Robin of Knighton." Kahlan was trying to find ways to prove Zed wrong, there was no way her husband was Robin Hood, let alone the new seeker.

"No, Marian the women he loved, her name was Marian of Knighton." Zed said, "Have you not noticed a few times the way your husband acts isn't of one raised as a famer? Lavender baths? Rose petal wash water?"

"No" Kahlan said "This isn't true, he is a simple farmer, he can't even fight off a stray animal when it comes to the farm" She turned to go into the house, "Now leave Zed if you know what's good for you, I may not have my powers, but I can still fight."

"You won't fight me Kahlan." Zed told her

"Oh but I will if you try and upset my family, the problems only began when you first tried to take my daughter, now a blonde women is after her as well, stay away." She walked into the house, as she was about to shut it Zed spoke quickly.

"The women is her, she survived that night, Kahlan she is after your daughter now." He hoped that Kahlan would listen to him, that she would embrace her new destiny, but she just slammed the door and walked up to bed.

She looked at her husband who lay asleep; he only woke when the door slammed shut. She saw by the way he jumped that he hadn't been dreaming of something happy, he was in a cold sweat, and seemed to be confused where he was.

"Its alright." Kahlan said lying down next to him. He looked at her confused, but took his arms and held her in them. She could feel him fall right back to sleep, but right before he did he muttered a simple word that sent chills down her spine.

"Marian." Hadn't that been the name Zed had said? Wasn't Marian the name of the women in the stories? Wasn't Marian the name of the women Kate talked about that Robin Hood loved so much? Her breathing became shallow as her heart began to race as she tried to convince her self everything Zed said was a lie, but somewhere deep down she knew she was wrong. She knew Zed was right and she wondered how long she could keep fooling her self that everything was fine, that they were a normal family. As she shut her eyes, she also thought of the wood smith, the man that had so much loyalty for Robin. She thought of the many stories her husband had told. Many of them had a young wood smith named Will in them, and the young Will fell in love with a Saracen women, what was her name? Djaq. Kahlan thought once again trying to remember the name of the women in the village. Her eyes were closed as she thought hoping to fall asleep, but her mind wouldn't stop, her eyes flew open as she realized the women in the village name was Djaq like in the stories.

"No" She said to herself trying to convince herself that is was nothing that she was over thinking. There was no way her husband was Robin Hood.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Ok what do you guys think? I have a big plan for this story I just hope I get the chance to finish it.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- I want to thank Dj Frost who made a banner for my story that is so cute! If you go on to Photobucket and type rogueprincess89 and switch the search bar to Users you can find it. Since I can't send links there is also an easier way if you google "photo bucket rogueprincess89" you'll be able to find it.**

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Kahlan had spoken to Zed that night; she watched her husband convincing herself he was nothing more then a farmer. The more she watched him the more she didn't believe what Zed had said. He stood by and did nothing when a women was taken in for not having enough money to pay her taxes, while Will the wood smith had attempted to stop the guards. Robin simply turned his back and continued to do his work on the farm as if he couldn't hear the cries of the women. Now the wood smith was in jail, Kahlan knew he husband couldn't be Robin Hood by the simple fact Robin Hood would never let one of his men be put to death. She felt bad for Will's wife and two children, but she didn't know what she could do for them. Unlike the women she had once been she wouldn't put herself in harms way for them, she had a daughter to care about, a daughter that Zed showed far to much interest in and if Zed did that meant more would come for the girl. Kahlan was lost in thought as she served dinner to her husband and daughter and was only brought out of it by a knock at the door.<p>

"I'll get it" Kahlan said quickly as she walked to the door, she only saw Djaq for a moment before the Saracen women walked strait into the house to where Robin sat.

"We need you now!" she said, "I can't get Will out, I can't and I need you and your plan. So what is it?"

"What is what?" Robin asked as he took a bite of his food.

"Your plan to free Will." Djaq said, "You may not be who you once were, but surly you can't let Will hang?" the women hoped that the Robin she knew wasn't so far gone he wouldn't even try and protect his old friend.

"He broke the law when he attacked the guards, he must pay for his crime." Robin told Djaq, "I'm sorry that will leave you without a husband and your two children without a father, but he should have thought of you all before he acted recklessly."

"Three" Djaq told him

"What?"

"Three, I found out only recently I haven't even told Will yet, we are soon to have three children." She looked strait at Robin's eyes hoping to reach a part of him he locked away. She hoped she could get him to be the hero he once was, at least just once, for a member of his gang, for Will one of the first Robin ever rescued.

"Djaq there is nothing I can do I can talk to the Sheriff I am on good terms with him maybe he will take me into account and spare him."

"If he is anything like our Sheriff he will not." Djaq said. Robin knew she spoke the truth; this sheriff was just like the Sheriff of Nottingham he wouldn't spare Will and sadly the man would die. Robin couldn't be who he once was; he made a new life he couldn't give up a safe life for his daughter in order to save one man, even if it was Will. He had given up everything to rescue Will and the others when he returned from the holy land and in return it brought nothing but a life of pain for him. He couldn't do that again; he couldn't risk Arianna's safety. A little voice in the back of his head did tell him that he owed Will, if it hadn't been for Will the woman that had taken the girl would be long gone by now with Arianna before Robin even knew where to look. But was Will really worth it?

"I don't see what my husband could do other then talk to the sheriff" Kahlan said, "He is just a farmer he can't do much else then farm." She hadn't meant to make it sound like her husband was useless, but she didn't want anymore talk of fighting or destiny or who people once were, she just wanted to escape all the words Zed had told her.

"He can do more then that." Djaq said, she looked at Robin, "I tell my children stories of the great Robin Hood, the man that fights for peace. The man with the heart of a hero, the man that protects the poor and fights all that is unjust."

"Papa." Arianna said, "Why won't you help him?" the little girl looked at her father, she knew he wasn't much of anything like her mother had said, but when he told her stories of Robin Hood it sounded like he believed it what the outlaw fought for, but here he was talking about letting a man hang because he tried to help an old lady who didn't have any money.

"Kahlan take Arianna upstairs." Robin told his wife, Kahlan nodded her head and took the little girl and led her upstairs. Once the little girl was in her room Kahlan listened from the top of the stairs to hear what her husband would say next.

"Djaq listen-"Robin started, but wasn't allowed to finish

"NO!" Djaq yelled as she took her hand knocking the dishes from the table "This isn't you, I need a hero, we all do I won't let you let Will die!"

"There is nothing you can do to make me help him Djaq." Robin told her "There is nothing I can do!"

"Pick up a bow, Pick it up and stop this injustice, you thought you could come here and escape everything, but it only took a few years for it to begin here, soon this place will be no better then Locksley!" she yelled at him "If you let Will die, know his blood will be on your hands!"

"There is nothing I can do!"

"You think Marian's death is on you, you think Allen's death as well, but they aren't those two knew what this path could bring there was nothing you could do!"

"Will knew what could happen when he charged in on ten guards with just one man!" Robin told her "He knew what could happen he couldn't honestly think he could take them on alone!"

"He didn't he hoped you would see him in trouble, see the woman in trouble and come to his aid, how many times as our gang taken on many men all at once? Remember when we escaped the barn on your birthday? How many men was that? When we fight together nothing is impossible, but divided we are nothing."

"Djaq I wouldn't have been any help to him"

"Robin when you pick up a sword or a bow you inspire hope." Djaq said softly, "Maybe not here where no one knows who you are, but back home people see you and they know they are safe." She said to him, "They know with you watching over them they can sleep again at night." She paused "If you had stepped up and helped Will I know he would have fought harder, and all because of one thing and one thing alone." She paused again as she met his eyes, "Because he wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I inspire nothing." He told her, and to his surprise Djaq took her hand and slapped him.

"You are so lucky I didn't punch you." She told him "You are a fool Robin of Locksley if you believe that for even a second. I heard of your final battle, with your words you got the people's army to stand up again injustice with you, you got ordinary men to fight by your side. For you men will fight like lions even if they never have in their life."

"Djaq-"

"Don't" she told him "Don't say a word because you have no excuse, you will save my husband if not because of who you once were, but for all he has done for you." She turned to leave, but stopped to look back at him, "If he dies I will hold you personally responsible and you know you would as well. Knowing you could stop his death, but standing by and letting it happen I know you, you wouldn't be able to handle the guilt." Without letting Robin say another word or saying a word herself Djaq walked out hoping her words reached the hero she knew he still was.

Robin watched the door that Djaq walked out of he tried to act like she hadn't spoken the truth, but the words she spoke hit him hard as he remembered his father's words as well. He couldn't stand by and let Will die if he could do something about it could he?

Kahlan walked down the stairs and looked at Robin her heart raced, this woman really thought Robin could help her, at first Kahlan had just thought Djaq needed bail out money, but when she spoke of a sword and bow she felt her heart drop. Why did she think that Robin could do anything? Did that mean Zed had spoken the truth, was her husband more then what he seemed to be?

"Ow!" she head him exclaim as she broke from her thoughts to look at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked when she saw blood

"Yeah I tried to cut some food, but I cut myself with this knife." He glanced down at his hand and saw his blood, there wasn't many times since the finally battle he had actually seen his blood. He had seen his own blood many times in his life before then, and most times worse then he saw now. He said nothing as his wife wrapped the cut in cloth.

"Take off your shirt I will get you a new one." She told him when she took notice of the blood his accidently got on it. How could he be Robin Hood when he couldn't even simple cut himself some food? As he removed his shirt she couldn't help but look at him. In all the years they had been married she had never seen him without a shirt one. Whenever they were together in bed he stayed mostly clothed, and now for the first time she got a good look of her husband. Yet she didn't look at his muscles, instead she realized why perhaps he hardly ever took his shit off. Going up is left side was a huge scar that looked like it had once been a very serious wound. Her eyes moved slowly over the whole scar wondering just how a simple farmer could get it. The more she looked the more she could tell that it wasn't a simple farm accident that inflicted the scar, it came from a sword being drove into someone's side. She slowly walked over to him without saying a word, she took her hand and softly ran it over his scar, and he still said nothing. When she looked at his face she realized how close she had gotten to him. For a moment the two stood still just looking at each other before they kissed, neither was sure who initiated the kiss, but before they knew what was going on they were on the table, still clothed other then Robin having no shirt on kissing passionately, something they had never done before.

"Can I come down now?" A little voice said from on top of the stairs breaking the two out of the trance that they had seemed to fall under. They stood Robin turning from her and Kahlan fixing her hair,

"Yes baby, come eat your dinner." She pulled a chair out for the little girl, but her eyes were on Robin.

Robin pulled his shirt back over his head almost out of breath, while kissing Kahlan he had almost had no chance to even breath, never once had he ever felt like that for her or with her. It almost scared him; he didn't know what it meant or why he had done it. All he knew was he wanted his wife in more ways then he ever had before and he didn't know what to do about it. They had spent almost ten years never putting passion into their relationship if you would even call it that. Never once had he tried to understand her or talk to her nor did he take her opinion into consideration. He turned back to Kahlan not really sure what to do, it was strange looking at her and wanting to bring her strait upstairs while he was sober, usually he had a lot of ale in him so he could trick himself into thinking she was Marian.

"I" he stumbled on his words "I should." He paused not knowing what to say, for once Robin couldn't think of an excuse to leave the house, "Work, field, er the cow" he said not really knowing what his excuse was, but just saying words that could possibly sound like a good excuse. Without waiting for her reply he hurried out the door, hoping if he took long enough with the work outside she would have fallen asleep for the night before he got back in.

* * *

><p>"I don't see why we have to do this." Much said to Kate as he drove their small wagon being pulled by the sorriest looking horse in all of Locksley.<p>

"Because Much Kahlan gave me a good idea, I should travel to where the market is to sell my pots, instead of hoping to sell them to people that can't afford it at home." Kate told him as she watched as the trees past by, "And can't this horse go any faster?"

"No we are lucky its going at all" Much told her "I don't even know if it will make it to where we are going."

"Well we can't afford any of those fancy horses you had in the holy land." Kate snapped at him.

"I know I'm just saying we should have at least gotten a horse we knew could make it where ever we are going and back."

"Would you two stop arguing." Archer said from the back of the cart, "With my eye sight gone my ears have gotten better and therefore I've heard to much of this arguing you two have been at each others throats all day and all last night."

"Sorry." Much said as he continued to look forward, but instantly dropped any argument. He loved his wife, but she had an opinion on everything and she let everyone know when she wasn't happy, and when Kate was unhappy everyone was unhappy.

"Where are we going anyways?" Archer asked

"A place called Brasher" Kate told him, "That's where Kahlan lives and she said that it has a good market and for me to come anytime to sell the things I have, and that I could be a guest in her home."

"So why did you need us?" Archer asked

"Because unlike Kahlan I'm not going to leave my husband that long so that is why Much came along."

"Why me then?" Archer asked

"Because I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone, you always get into trouble especially when you know the Lord is around."

"I might as well claim what is mine." Archer said "If I can't be an outlaw like Robin wanted me to, perhaps if I took Locksley back due to my birthright then I could make a difference from there."

"Archer you have to learn your time of fighting the good fight is over." Kate told him and sighed "We all have to learn the fight is over we lost and we gave up, Robin must be looking down on us now disappointed."

"Maybe." Much said "But I think he would understand, after Marian died he gave up and at least we tried to continue on we just couldn't pull it off."

"He's probably to busy with that beautiful wife of his." Archer said "I never saw her so I'll have to take the word of everyone around, and everyone says his wife was beautiful beyond compare."

"She was alright." Kate mumbled she had never been a fan of Marian. She tried to pretend it was because Marian was a noble woman that lived an easy life and could careless about the people, but truth be told she didn't like Marian because she was everything that Kate was not.

"Alright?" Much laughed, "She was amazing no matter what she wore or what she did." He didn't notice Kate glaring at him, "I mean even if she wasn't beautiful all the years in the holy land and all the women he could have and Robin's mind was only on her, sure he had his fun with other women, but he had dreams of Marian, he couldn't wait to return home and begin a life with her."

"You know Much I'm blind and I can still tell Kate is glaring at you, you can just feel the daggers coming from her eyes directed strait at you." Archer said with a laugh

* * *

><p>Kahlan took care of Ariana the rest of the night while Robin worked outside. She could tell that what ever happened between them at done something to Robin, it almost seemed like it scared him. But while she wanted him to come back and continue where they had left off after she got Ariana to bed the other half of her was happy he freaked out and left. For a moment she felt a spark she hadn't felt in a while. She didn't know if it was her powers or if it was a real attraction to Robin. She hoped that what Zed said wasn't true; she couldn't still be with him just because she was drawn to him being the Seeker. Yet as she looked out the window at her husband she began to see him in a different light, some how seeing that he had survived a bad wound that would inflict such a scar meant he had some kind of past. His dreams that would startle him awake also were proof. She just hoped perhaps he had seen combat and that everything Zed had told her wasn't the truth. Yet deep down she heard Zed's voice,<p>

_"When he was injured the king allowed him to go home."_

Kahlan closed her eyes and prayed slightly that something bad wasn't coming, that Zed was simply crazy, she hoped that her daughter didn't have to be pushed into a life that would only end in pain.

"I'm going out." Robin said, Kahlan hadn't even noticed he come inside.

"Alright." She told him trying not to give him any real reaction. Perhaps she had been wrong, maybe he still was the pathetic drunk farmer she knew. Maybe he just got in the way of a solider in his home village, maybe his village had been attacked, just because he had a scar didn't mean he was a hero, it didn't mean he was Robin Hood and certainly didn't mean he would be named next Seeker.

* * *

><p>Robin hadn't been to the pub in a long time, between Kahlan being gone and his new strange found attraction to her he had stayed away from here, but something about tonight made him want to drink. After seeing Marian in his dream and losing their daughter for a while he had found Kahlan to be a good companion, but tonight he almost found her as more then that. He didn't know why he felt the way he did, but he did know there was something more then just kissing on the table before dinner, that had been real passion he hadn't felt for a women in a long time.<p>

It didn't take long for Robin to be drinking one cup after another losing track of the time. Women approached him, but he turned them away. He drank far more then he should of and kept drinking until it was time for the pub to close. He hardly even made it to the door on his own. Once again trying to drink away his problems back fired on him.

* * *

><p>"If we had taken the path I told you to we would have ended up here hours ago and would have had a place to stay tonight." Kate grumbled as they pulled up to the tavernpub.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you and the path didn't seem right." Much told her

"Yes, but now what are we to do, its to late to get a room and to late to find Kahlan and stay with her." Kate grumbled.

"We can stay in the cart or just out of town in the woods, you can't honestly say the woods bother you." Archer said

"Arch-" Kate was about to yell at him when they heard someone knock into a bunch of metal rods making them smash to the ground.

"Shhh" the drunken man slurred at the polls on the ground

"Some men drink far to much, look at that pathetic one" she said pointing to the man talking to the rods on the ground.

"Yes Kate because I know where you are pointing." Archer told her

"Well you can hear all the noise he's making can't you?" Kate grumbled at him.

"Why do you have to fight with everyone?" Archer asked.

Much wasn't paying attention to his wife and friend argue, his eyes were on the drunk man not far in front of them stumbling about. It was strange the man was so much like Robin when Robin would drink that one to many drinks. The man stumbled closer, Much could tell where ever he was going he wasn't going to make it and just has he thought the man wasn't going to make it he watched him hit a wall and fall to the ground. Without thinking Much got up from the wagon and walked over to help the man. Something told him he had to help this man, this drunken idiot, something told him it was his job to look out for this idiot that didn't know his limit. A shadow was on the mans face as Much bent down,

"Friend to you need help?" he asked

"Shyeah…ffarm….shshsshouldn't drinks so manys." The man slurred from the floor not attempting to get up.

"Alright buddy, lets get you home." Much said as he helped pull the man to his feet. Once up the man put all his weight on Much who didn't mind, he had taken care of Robin so much in the past this man wasn't anything. They took a few steps into the light from the side of a building and what Much saw almost made him fall to the ground. The man leaning on him wasn't a man that got drunk like Robin, for the man on his shoulder looked just like Robin. Without thinking Much let go of Robin causing him to fall to the ground once more.

"Master?" he asked hardly being able to move.

"Mush" he said "Mulchs" Robin attempted to stand on his own as he also tried to focus his eyes on Much "No no no" he told him "You didn't see me, yoush dreaming." Robin attempted to leave but stumbled over again.

"Much where did you go to?" Kate asked "Oh ew why are we with the drunken idiot."

"He's not a drunken idiot." Much whispered "Well he is, but he isn't just any drunken idiot, he's our drunken idiot."

"We have a drunken idiot?" Kate asked, she had yet to look at the man that was now throwing up on the floor.

"Robin." Much whishpered

"As in our Lord? Robin Hood?" Kate said, "I think someone has been driving to long today."

"Look." He said pointing to Robin.

Kate slowly turned to look at the pathetic man on the floor as her eyes adjusted she realized her husband wasn't crazy. "Omg Robin!" she cried as she knelt down "What are you doing here?"

"Shhh your voice." Robin said "So many lound sounds"

"We need to get him home" Much said

"To Locksley, but we only just got here" Kate told him

"No I mean where ever he lives." Much looked at up to see one of the women who worked at the pub walking out, "Miss" he asked "Do you know where this man lives?"

"Yeah" The women told her, "He's the farm up the hill to the left, the only farm in that area."

"Thanks." Much said as he helped Robin into the cart

"How is he alive?" Archer asked "And why is he hear?"

"I don't know" Much said driving the cart forward, he still couldn't get his mind wrapped around the fact Robin had been live all this time and said nothing.

"Do you think he lives with anyone?" Kate asked

"We will find out." Much said as they pulled up to the farm. "Archer help me get him out and walk him to the front door with me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Ok a little shorter then usual but a lot happened here so I want to make sure I don't ramble, sorry if it isn't that great. I wanted to get his chapter out because I was kinda stuck on it and its one of those chapters I have to write to build up a later plot.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

AN- Thank you to everyone that reviewed, here is Chapter 7 tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>Kahlan sat up waiting for Robin like she always did. He only thought she went to sleep before he got back from the pub, but she just simple pretended to sleep when she heard him coming up the stairs. Yet tonight it was later then most nights she wondered where he was now. She assumed the pub was closed now and waited to hear him stumbling in, but instead she heard a wagon and a horse along with people's voices. She hurried down the stairs in her long white sleeping gown and glanced out the window. There was a wagon in the darkness and it looked like the women Kate she had met a few days ago in Locksley sitting on it, and two figures getting something out of the back. Then she realized it wasn't a something, it was a someone, the someone she had been waiting up for. She could hear the men's voices,<p>

"Archer don't drop hi-" said once voice, but was followed by a thump that could only be Robin hitting the floor.

"Sorry" Archer said "He will be feeling that in the morning."

"Archer can't you be more considerate?" Much asked "you can't just go dropping drunk people out of wagons."

"I can if they are as pathetic as this one, maybe if he's hurting tomorrow he will think over getting like this and being here."

"Help me get him up" Much mumbled "And to his house."

"So think he has a wife?" Archer asked

"No." Much said simply, "Robin would never marry because he loves Marian, sure he wants a family, but I know for a fact he can't look at another women and not see Marian no women would put up with him loving another while married to her."

"Not every women is opinionated as your wife, some women just want someone to take care of her, doesn't really matter about love, after all not many marry for love, they marry for Security and by the looks of this place Robin can supply for a family."

"No." Much said "I couldn't see him marrying a women that wouldn't stand up to him, he always needed someone to keep him in check." Much said, but he wondered how much Robin had really changed. How could he possibly be alive, why didn't he come home? Why had he let everyone he cared about think he was gone?

Much and Archer struggled to the door each with one of Robin's arms over their shoulders, Robin was only half awake mumbling nonsense.

"I don't like walking with some drunken idiot leaning on me and not knowing where I'm going." Archer said

"Don't worry there isn't-" he got interrupted by Archer stubbing his toe against a rock.

"Much!" Archer yelped, "Your supposed to be making sure nothing is in front of me!"

"Well there isn't anything." Much said "Now"

"Lets just get him to his house and leave this place." Archer said

"We aren't leaving, I can't leave him now that I know he is alive."

"You are more loyal then a wife." Archer growled, "Just watch in the morning he will want nothing to do with us, with you, that's why he never told you he was alive."

"He just, he just." Much tried to make sense of why, but he didn't know

Kahlan opened the door as the three approached, "What happened?" she asked seeing Robin only half awake, unable to walk on his own.

"Kahlan?" Much was surprised, what was she doing behind Robin's door? Why was she here in the house that was supposed to be Robin's, it couldn't be could it?

"Kahlan!" Kate exclaimed jumping off of the wagon and walking to the door, "What are you doing here?"

"Shshshees mine wifes" Robin said as he stumbled away from Much and Archer to Kahlan putting his arm around her.

"Robin" Kahlan said as he leaned most of his weight on her, she turned her attention back to the people that had helped Robin home. "I live here, he went out drinking tonight I was getting worried when he didn't return."

"You" Kate said "But him, but wait" Kate was confused, was Kahlan the women who had lived with her for almost a week the wife of Robin Hood?

"Would you like to come in you can stay the night if you wish." Kahlan told them "It's the least I could do after you let me stay with you and then brining my husband home."

"Husband?" Kate couldn't seem to wrap her mind around the idea.

"Told you he was married." Archer said

"Shut up." Much said, he turned his attention to Kahlan, "I can help you get him to his bed."

"Thank you Much." Kahlan said as he helped her lead Robin upstairs who now was more asleep then awake with his head resting on his wife. Once settled in the bed Much glanced at the two

"I'll go down stairs." He said

"I'll be right down." Kahlan said as she sat on the edge of the bed next to her husband.

Much began to walk out and turned back as he was in the door way, he could only see Robin laying on the bed and the back of Kahlan, from where he stood it was almost like Marian was sitting next to Robin. Seeing Kahlan with Robin he could see perhaps why Robin married her, she in a quick glance almost seemed to be Marian. He turned and walked out pulling his hat off his head wondering what was to come next.

Kahlan sat next to Robin and pushed his hair from in front of his eyes,

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" She asked softly not expecting an answer. Robin's hand came up and softly grabbed hers as his eyes opened,

"I'm sorry." He said as he looked at her

"For what?" Kahlan asked wondering if in his drunk state he even knew what was going on.

"Runnings, away its what I'ms good ats" he told her his speech still slurred.

"Shhh" She told him, "Just go to sleep."

"I wish you knew me then." He told her "I think you woulds of liked me."

"I do like you Robin, I married you didn't I?" she took a wet cloth and put it on his head.

"It's a lie." He told her

"What?"

"Whats ever they says, don't listen to Mulch, Archers or Kayyte" he could hardly get their names out.

"Just go to sleep." Kahlan told him "We can talk about that tomorrow."

"If I sleep now I'll sees them." His eyes closed and he was asleep before Kahlan could ask who they were.

* * *

><p>"Look at him now Much he is nothing." Kate whispered, "He couldn't even make it home."<p>

"Maybe he just got lost." Much told her

"I didn't mean home to Sherwood, I meant tonight, he was drinking so much tonight he didn't even know how to get here."

"He has fallen before Kate, he is only human." Much told her "He wanted a family so bad that perhaps it was stronger then his will to be Robin Hood" Much glanced down "After all he does have the right to be happy, who said it was him that has to give up everything."

"Yeah Much because he looks so happy." Kate said crossing her arms "He is a pathetic drunk, nothing more."

"He's my brother." Archer said

"And our master." Much told her "He is the rightful lord to Locksley" he paused "He I is more then just a farmer."

They stopped talking when Kahlan walked down the stairs. She wore a white night robe that looked much like her old confessor dress. She walked with elegance and grace that she also appeared to be more then just a simple farmers wife.

"I'm sorry." She said to them "He does this sometimes, tonight though well he's never gotten this bad."

"I see why you travel." Kate told her

"Yes" Kahlan smiled, "But he does have his good qualities"

"I would say so." Archer said without looking at her

"What?"

"Nothing!" Much said "We just saw him and thought he needed help."

"But-" Kate started

"And we help out those who need it" Much interrupted. He wasn't sure if Kahlan knew who Robin really was, after all she didn't know the stories when she came to Locksley, she was amazed by them and never once did she seem like she in fact knew Robin Hood.

"Do you guys need a place to stay while in town?" Kahlan asked, "You could stay here I'm sure Robin won't mind."

"Yes" Kate said, "If you don't mind."

Kahlan gave her a kind smile "its nothing really you allowed me to stay with you"

* * *

><p>The next morning Robin woke up and as he glanced around he was not sure how me hade it home at all. He regretted running away from Kahlan the way he did, he didn't know why when he got stressed he ran to the pub. Yet with Kahlan that hadn't been stress he scared himself, he almost couldn't control himself around her so he kept his distance after kissing her on the table.<p>

It took Robin a long time to get ready for the day, he felt like he had been dragged miles by horses and everything be it sound or noise bothered him. Yet he knew he had to get up, he knew he had to tend to the farm. When he walked down stairs Kahlan was sitting reading with Ariana in her lap. She was reading a story Robin had never heard. It was about a man called the seeker and a women called a confessor, it was a love story that came of a time of war, all the great stories did.

"Mama how does it end?" Arianna asked

Kahlan's smile faded, "Well nothing like your father's stories." She told her daughter, "You see he died, in his last struggle to make the world better, in his last effort to protect his family."

"That's not a happy story," Ariana said

"No darling its not." Kahlan sighed, "How about you go outside and play?"

"Alright." The little girl agreed as she ran from the room. Kahlan turned and was taken by surprise when she saw Robin, but she didn't let on she was surprised she simply smiled and asked, "And how are you feeling?"

Robin didn't answer instead he just looked at her for a moment then spoke, "Can we start again?"

"Start again?" Kahlan asked not sure what he meant.

"I remember everything I've done to you, all the words I said and all you forgave even after I hurt you many times." He told her "You always were there. What if I give all that up, what if I let you in, what if I learned to love?"

"I don't understand." Kahlan said to him

"I can make this right, everything, us our family, I can make us happy." He took a step to her, Kahlan looked in his eyes, for the first time they looked kind and soft, but his eyes still seemed empty, like he had seen to much, been through to much.

"We are happy." Kahlan told him "We have a home we have food"

"We have a house, we don't have a home." Robin told her. "Can we start again, from this day on act as a married couple should?"

"Robin-" she started

"Just listen, I don't want to be this man I have been, he's not me." He looked at his feet then back at her, "I used to care, care about everyone around me in the past I would never have treated you the way I have."

"You have given me a beautiful daughter, you provide for us what more could I ask for?" Kahlan asked.

"To be loved, to be cared for, to have someone you can lean on after a hard day. Someone you can talk to, someone you can yell at, someone that understands you."

Tears came to Kahlan's eyes as she thought of Richard. She once had the husband that was better then any other, she had the man that listened to her, took her anger when needed and held her when she cried. How could Robin ever be like that? _Because he is Richards's cousin _a voice said in her head. "Robin you are a goo-" she tried to talk, but he interrupted her,

"I have been nothing but wrong to you." Robin told her "Don't say I have been good to you because I haven't I was raised by my father to treat my wife like she is my queen after all she is a lady and a lady of the house must be treated with respect."

Kahlan's heart dropped, did that mean Robin had once been a lord? "Lady?" she asked.

Robin looked down again, "I should tell you" he paused "If I want us to start over I should tell you something."

Kahlan felt fear grip her what if he would say exactly what Zed had told her? What if he was more then he appeared? What if he was a fallen hero?

"I wasn't always a farmer" he told her "I was once a Lord, but in time I didn't have enough money and ended up losing my lands."

Kahlan gave a sigh of relief, she didn't care that he was a lord at one point in his life, he was her husband now that's all that mattered. Just as long as he wasn't Lord of Locksley and Earl of Huntington "Where were you a Lord?" she asked

"That does not matter" Robin was afraid she would know of Locksley, after all she had went there, and in all the stories he told their daughter he always mentioned that Robin Hood was a noble man that took to the forest, that Robin Hood was Lord of Locksley.

"It does, please Robin." Kahlan hoped he wouldn't say Locksley she hoped with all her heart.

"Bonchurch" he told her

The name sounded familiar but Kahlan couldn't place it she just smiled when she didn't hear the name Locksley. "Do you really want to start over?" she asked softly

"Yes, I no longer want to be alone." He told her. Robin no longer wanted to live alone, he no longer wanted to fade away lost in a world that no longer had hope. To him the world was so cold, he just wanted a light that would warm him again. He just wanted to see a smile at the end of the day that told him he was home, he just wanted to feel the warmth that love brought. Perhaps he could really love his wife, perhaps while he still was on this earth he could love her just awaiting to be in Marian's arms in heaven.

Kahlan took a step closer to her husband, "And we will be like a man and wife should?"

"Yes" Robin told her with a smile

"That means I can reprimand you when you are wrong?" she asked her face only inches from him.

"Yes, you tell me when I step out of line" He whispered, as their lips were only a moment from each other.

"Good" she whispered as she moved her lips closer to Robin. She felt him smile and move in to kiss her right as his lips were about to touch hers she put her finger in between them. "If you ever come home like last night again you will pay Robin"

Robin pulled his head back surprised; he hadn't been expecting her to stop him from kissing her. His mind flashed to a time before anything began, before he was Robin Hood and when he was instead Robin of Locksley

"After all this time you can see in to my soul" Robin whispered to Marian. It had been so long since he had last seen her, he wanted more then anything to wrap her in his arms and hold her close, never letting go. He moved in to kiss her, but was surprised when she stopped him with her finger and playfully tilted her head as she pushed him away.

"Five years and your still peddling the same old drivel" Marian said with a soft smirk playing at the edge of her lips "tell me, does it ever work?

"You'd be surprised" He told her his eyes were on hers he wanted to move forward and kiss her, but knew all to well she would never allow that.

"Amazed" She said as she walked away, gently walking into his should as if to make him move from her way. As she walked away Robin turned and watched her go, even after all these years Marian remanded the same. The woman he would have to fight for the woman that never made anything easy. He knew after all these years of being away from her he still loved her, he still only had eyes for Marian. Watching her leave he knew he would make all his dreams a reality with her, they would one day be happy together he just knew it.

Robin looked at Kahlan and smiled, if she kept up her way of acting, just the way she had now he knew he could like her. Never love, but he could enjoy being with her, perhaps she could really make him happy.

'Well" He said with a smirk "Can I kiss you and promise to never do that again?"

Kahlan smirked at him "Perhaps."

Robin leaned forward, but right before his lips met Kahlan's the door opened.

"You were right I could sell so many here!" Kate exclaimed as she burst into the room. She looked at Robin and Kahlan close to each other, "Sorry am I interrupting?"

"Kate?" Robin exclaimed. He had no memory of last night, he had no idea Kate, Much, or Archer were here, let alone staying in his house.

"I'll leave if I am" she said waiting Kahlan's answer ignoring Robin.

"Kate what are you doing here?" Robin asked as he walked away from Kahlan and over to the blonde women.

"I'll go." Kate said as she turned to leave, but Robin grabbed her arm.

"Kate talk to me!"

"Your dead!" she spun around yelling at him "How can I speak to a dead man?"

"What?" Kahlan asked unsure of why Kate was yelling at her husband.

"Let me explain!" Robin tried to talk over Kate, but Kate wouldn't let him

"How could you do that to us?" she yelled "How could you just leave? Do you know what your death did to Much? Your brother he's blind now!"

"Kate-"

"Don't Kate me, I don't have to listen to you, you are no longer my lord or my leader, you are a pathetic man who doesn't deserve your name!"

"It's my name I-"

"No! You made a name for yourself and that was all of us, we were all together, you created a man greater then any before, you made hope return to a land that no longer had it. For once people could get up in the morning and think perhaps their world could get better. They had the chance to hope they had something to look forward to." Kate told him "And now we are back to where we were, the outlaws take from anyone, even kill, the lord or your lands is worse then Gisbon, the new Sheriff is worse then the old. People are dying Robin, Dying again because without you we couldn't fight on." Tears now filled Kate's eyes, "Do you know how ever day Much would look to the sky and apologies to you because he couldn't keep the fight going. Even after everyone gave up, Much was the last and he only gave up because I begged him to!" the tears now fell down her face. "We were lost without you we thought you died, but now we find you decided to leave us, you didn't want to keep on fighting!"

"I lost everything!" he told her "I saw a way out, the last year was hard on me, all I wanted was to make my dream a reality I wanted a family, I wanted to be happy!" Robin told her "Why couldn't I be happy."

"Because you were a fighter Robin!" Kate told him "You stood up to the injustice in the land, you fought for your people, you showed you were more then a lazy lord living off the suffering of your people." The tears began to stop. "I hate you if you had watched what Much went though you would hate yourself. If you had to care for Archer when he was close to death you would hate yourself too." Kate shook her head. "Your brother, the traitor, the muscle for hire, never gave up, still tries to fight without his site, sure if never ends well, but he keeps fighting I forced him into the village as well He couldn't live in the woods not after what happened to his eyes." She paused "But you, you decided you were tired, that you wanted a family." Kate glanced at Kahlan then back at Robin, "But let me guess you still aren't happy, why you are here and why you gave up, all of this is for one reason and one reason alone. Because you lost Marian."

"Yes" Robin told her "You try losing the person you think about all the time, the person you can't breath without. The person that when you see them your heart sores." He paused "Marian made every day better, the thing that got me through all the fighting in the holy land wasn't my skill with a blade or bow, sure they helped, but the thing that got me through were simply dreams. Dreams that I had to make it home, only to get back to her, to start our life as Lord and Lady of Locksley."

"Locksley?" Kahlan said her heart skipping a beat, but the two ignored her.

"She would hate what you have become!" Kate told him.

"I know." Robin said looking down.

"I'm sure you do-" she stopped "wait" she hurried over to her chest that she brought that had a few documents and money they had. She pulled out a white paper. "I found this when I was in the manor, it was under the floor board in your old bed room. Read it."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Because that is what she wrote, if you have fallen from your path then you must read it." Robin took the letter from Kate, he looked at it for a few minutes "I have work to do." And he hurried off out of the house, leaving Kate to collect herself and Kahlan standing with her hand on her stomach trying to make sense of what just happened.

"What just happened?" Kahlan asked

"Since I no longer have loyalty to him I will tell you, even though obviously he doesn't want you to know." Kate told her

"All the stories I told you, about Robin Hood, Much's best friend, Archer's brother." Kate said to her "Do you remember them."

"Of course, that Robin Hood died a hero." Kahlan said still confused.

"I got the last part wrong. Robin Hood is alive." Kate told her

"What?" Kahlan felt fear once again grip her as she seemed to know what Kate was about to say.

"Your husband" Kate sighed "Is the former Robin Hood, he was our hero and our savoir, but before that he was our lord. He was so skilled with a bow that he could govern and protect us even at the young age of twelve."

"That's impossible." Kahlan felt her knees going weak, Zed had been right, did that mean everything Zed had told her was true? Was something coming something bad?

* * *

><p>Robin walked out to the barn he needed to clear his head; he didn't want to hear another word from Kate. He glanced at the letter in his hand; slowly he sat down and looked at it for a moment. He then carefully opened the seal, his eyes fell upon words written by his beloved in her hand. Carefully looking over the letter he began to read.<p>

_My Dearest Robin,_

_I hope you shall never read this letter because then it must mean I am gone, but then I also hope you do for it will mean Locksley is once again in your hands. I know with you leading them the people will flourish once more, happiness and prosperity will return back to the land and once again it will be the home we once knew as we grew from children to adults. The home that we planned to one-day share with each other. I may be gone, but I still want this to be your home, I still want you to wake up every morning as the Lord you are meant to be. Gone the days when you woke in the forest hoping that Much had been able to find something to cook, gone are the days you have to steal in order to allow your people to live, or the people of your fellow Lords that couldn't stand up and do the right thing, as you have done. We have said our goodbyes by now if you are reading this, and I hope it means I for even a moment became your wife, I hope the fight didn't take me, and I certainly hope that if you lost me before the fight was over you wouldn't give up. I have seen you give up before because of me, but please Robin keep fighting. I am sure that if I died in your arms I have made you promise me that you won't give up and you better keep to your word Robin of Locksley. If you are reading this because you have just gone into the manor while the lord is away and you are still an outlaw, or perhaps one of your men has found this and you have given up please listen to my words. And Much if you are reading this and you know Robin has given up please I beg you give this letter to him, you know as well as I, when your words can not reach him mine can. If I am gone I know my words will never reach his ears again, but perhaps if I write them down then there is a chance he can see them and do as I say._

_If you have given up don't hate me for saying this my love, but I don't believe you are the man I fell in love with anymore. If I was so important to you, why did you just give up on the fight that took my life, the fight that I gave my life for? Did you love me at all to let my death happen for nothing? Our plan was to find Lardner, Bring the king home, and then get married. Even if we could no longer get married why give up on the rest of the plan, even if we couldn't be happy here on earth one day we will be happy in heaven, but if you allow the people of Locksley to suffer because you lost me, then you aren't the man I thought you were, you would then be no better the Guy. Please Robin, my love keep on fighting. I will never forgive you if you allow your people to suffer, if you don't help them and just wait to join me in heaven then you won't find me there, I won't be waiting for you. I love you more then anyone could ever know, but love isn't enough when it comes to doing what is right. I have told you many times that our fight is important please honor my wishes, please fight for the land that was to be ours. Regain your lands, regain your people in the eyes of the law, but only after you correct all the injustice in the land. I know it is a lot to expect one man to do alone, but remember, you are not alone. It was you that said that your gang is Robin Hood, that if it wasn't for them Robin Hood wouldn't exist, you are simple the face everyone puts to the actions, but together with you by their side there is nothing the gang can't accomplish. I must go now my love, but remember even in the darkest of times if you look hard enough you will see the light, you will see the path you must follow._

_Now and Forever my Love,_

_Marian_

Robin Looked up from the letter, he knew she as right. He was more then just a farmer, he was supposed to stand for what was right, he was supposed to keep fighting. After all he wasn't alone, he had Much and Archer, if they would still have him. His mind flashed to the one other they had in this village, the one other that needed saving.

"Will" he said out loud. Looking down at the letter he smiled, "Thank you my love." He folded the letter and put it in his pocket, "Once again you know exactly what to say." He knew that Kate had come here with Much and Archer, he only needed to find them now, he needed to find them and Djaq and make a plan, a plan to save Will from jail.

* * *

><p>"Soon" Came a man's voice "Soon we shall find this girl born of seeker and confessor, and she will join us." A man wearing a dark rope walked across his throne room. "But you failed me, you failed to bring the girl."<p>

"Master she began to use her power." A blonde woman said. The same Blonde women that had tried to kidnap little Arianna. "They must be training her."

"No I know Kahlan to well, she had run from who she is, after you took her powers from her, after you took her child and husband she ran, she would never risk training her daughter to follow in the life she once had. The life she wants to hide from. I doubt the child even knows of the power she has."

"But master" The blonde started

"No" he hissed "The child is powerful, so powerful in times of danger the power protects her already at the age of ten."

"What shall we do?" the blonde asked.

"We shall wait, we shall wait until the time is right." The man laughed, "Now where is my queen."

"She is laying down master, she didn't feel well again." The blonde paused "Perhaps master the spell you cast over her is wearing off, her memory may be coming back, soon she may realize she isn't your wife, but another's, she may remember she doesn't fight for us."

"We will make sure she never remembers" the man told the blonde. "She is a full sister to Kahlan, yes she doesn't posses the power herself, but the prophecy states that a child will be born of confessor blonde, not to a confessor and that child should be the deciding factor in the war."

"Yes, but if she figures out who she really is then we will lose her, lose the chance of the child being sired by you."

"Yes, well that will never happen every night I make sure the spell last, nothing is stronger then my magic, she can't remember who she is, or who she was, her mind is to be molded by me." The man laughed "She will bare me a child, a child to shift the power in our favor, with that child and Kahlan's child no one will be able to stop us." He laughed

"Now go, watch the child, find where they are weakest and then strike." He told the blonde, "And do not fail me again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- ok here is another chapter, Robin is beginning to become Robin again, and the evil plot is beginning to be revealed. Kahlan finally knows who Robin really is and now she has to deal with the fact Zed was telling the truth. I hope you guys are still enjoying this because I enjoy writing it.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Robin slowly walked to the market only one thing on his mind, finding those of the gang he could so they could free Will. He first made his way to Djaq so he could tell her she had his bow to help; he had to make sure she wasn't going to do something stupid. As he reached her door he moved his hand to knock, but he stopped his hand right before it hit into the wooden door. He took in a deep breath, as he made sure he was ready for this, if he was ready to take up his bow and sword once more and stand up for those who couldn't. He had to make sure he was truly ready to be Robin Hood again. He brought his hand in contact with the wooden door as he realized there was no more time for thinking it was time to stand up once more. Djaq answered the door with a crying child on her hip, she looked tired and over whelmed and for the first time Robin actually saw tears in her eyes.

"Djaq" Robin started, but she didn't give him the chance to say anything more.

"Don't start Robin, I don't want to hear what you have to say." A tear rolled down her face "Are you happy I have given up as well? Are you happy that tomorrow I have to watch my husband die? That his children have to watch him die?"

"Djaq I-"

"No save it Robin, you are far from the man I knew you could be, or that you were. Will is by far a better man then you, and now you are going to stand by and watch him die."

"Djaq would you listen to me, please" Robin said, "I don't plan on watching him die."

"So your just going to stay home and pretend that nothing is happening, just pretend that he really isn't being murdered and just pretend that he is alive in the holy land?"

"I have no intention on staying home either, Djaq if you would just hear me out, please."

"Hear you out? Let you sit here and tell me why you can't ruin your life to save my husband? Why you can't stop those monsters from killing him?"

"Being a hero has a price Djaq" Robin told her

"Don't even start that, even if Will was a hero the other day to that women doesn't mean he has to die!" robin could tell Djaq was getting angry, but he was finding it very hard to get her to let him really talk. In the past he never would have had a problem getting Djaq to listen to him. Yet that was back when she respected him back when he was her leader and she would follow any word he said.

"Will is paying the price for being a hero sitting in jail awaiting excision." Robin told her, when she tried to interrupt her he just simple raised his voice above hers. "I have paid the price over and over, I find Much has paid the price and as of recently Archer has to." He could see that she wanted to speak again, but he spoke quickly so she couldn't, "We all have, but as I came here to say as of tomorrow Will won't have to pay the price."

"What?" Djaq was now very confused, Robin could see and he gave her one of his cocky smirks.

"How would you feel about one last rescue mission again, just like the old days." His smile played on his lips, he could feel himself coming back, he could feel the excitement that came with planning a daring rescue, planning one of his original ideas that hardly anyone else could come up with.

"You" she stuttered, "You are going to save Will?"

"Yes, rescuing Will made me become Robin Hood in the past, might as well have rescuing him again create Robin Hood once more."

"Robin!" Djaq said as she placed her child in a chair and threw her arms around her old friend. "Your back, your you again."

"I'm trying, but I'm not there yet Djaq, we have to make a plan, a plan to save Will, a plan to do so without getting anyone caught or hurt."

"Alright, but I do have a question for you." Djaq said to him, "Who are Archer and Kate?"

Robin smiled "I forgot" he told her "You weren't around when they joined the gang." He told her, "Kate is a women from Locksley she joined after she rebelled against her brother getting killed." He paused "and well Archer he is my brother, Guys brother as well."

"How?" She asked

"My father, his mother and Archer was sent away as a baby, they were going to pretend like they found him once it was official she wasn't a married women, but they both died before they could get him back and he grew up alone, turns out my father wasn't really dead, but he might as well be." Robin glanced down for a moment, "I guess the men in my family end up losing the women they love and have to live with it, after all my father lost my mother, then he lost Guy's mother, and I've lost Marian."

"At least you have Kahlan now." Djaq said to him with a soft smile.

"Yes, today I talked to her, I told her I wanted to start again, I told her I wanted to be a real husband to her." Robin looked at Djaq "Hopefully her and I can be happy."

"What changed your mind?" She asked, "What made you want to be good to her?"

"Well" Robin told her "It has to do with two dreams I had." He paused "One was me talking to Marian she said I wasn't the man I once was that she wouldn't be waiting for me, she was mainly talking about me becoming Robin Hood again." He then paused for a long moment before he spoke again, "And a second dream, last night I was so drunk, so drunk I can't remember anything, but I remember a dream, well sort of it's a haze, but Kahlan was in it." He looked confused as he tried to explain it "She was standing on a large rock near a beach with a man who was explaining some kind of strange event that took him to the future and how she had stayed behind and had to marry the enemy. He said something to her that made me remember Marian, he said, When we first met you told me you would give your life for the seeker and that's what you did. Even when it looked like you had no hope you loved me across time." Robin paused "Just seeing those two together in my dream made me feel like my wife was going to go find this man and marry him and I realized I couldn't lose her, While I don't love her the way I loved Marian I feel like I need her, she puts up with so much and she still stays, and perhaps if I let myself move forward I can be happy with her, perhaps she can make me feel again."

"So seeing your wife with another man in a dream made you want to change?" Djaq asked,

"Yes" robin said with a smirk, "That and a letter Marian wrote a letter Much and Kate found.

"She wrote you a letter?"

"Yes I don't know when, but sometime before she died she wrote down what she had to say in case I gave up." He gave a soft laugh "I mean she must have known me well to know I would give up without her, and she knew the voice I would hear in my darkness, her letter was her telling me to keep on going, to keep on fighting, if not for the people for her, to not let her die in vain. And she was right, in my darkest hour I could hear her, she was able to reach me with her words that she wrote down, and now when ever I feel like giving up I know to look to her letter, to look to her words and to look to her and it reminds me, if she was here right now she would hit me so hard and she would pull some stupid stunt to try and save Will that would end up causing more harm then good." Robin said with a smile.

"Marian was good at being the night watchmen" Djaq told him "I think she could have pulled off saving Will." Djaq then smirked "Or perhaps gotten caught, she did go off on her own a lot."

"She never did make sure anyone had her back" Robin said

"She knew someone had her back" Djaq told him, "She knew no matter how hard things got, no matter where she was taken that you would find her, that you would save her, she knew that you always had her back."

Robin smiled sadly "I miss her."

"As do I, but you must live on as the man she loves, and not a man she would hate."

"I know."

"Good, then lets find the others and make this plan to save my husband.

* * *

><p>"My Lord your queen is asking for you." Said the blonde women while she bowed her head to the man in front of her.<p>

"Alexandra tell her I'll be there when I can, tell her it isn't her way to ask for me, tell her that because of her memory loss she can't remember but she must be seen and not heard." The lord told her

"She is strong my lord, she asks questions ones I can not answer." Alexandra told him. "I fear that no matter the magic you put on her that she is braking through."

"Nothing can brake my magic, nothing is stronger then magic, her memories of her past are nothing compared to them, she is just a simple women, one with no magic of her own no one can break my spells, no one." The lord told her, "Now leave me and tend to her, and don't answer any questions that would make her even more confused then she is, we just need her to create the prophecy."

"Yes my Lord." Alexandra told him, "I will do as you wish." She bowed to him once more and walked from the room.

She clenched her fist and tried to put on a smile as she entered the queens chambers, she had only spent a few short days with the queen and already didn't like her. Alexandra had always hoped she would be the Lord's queen, after all she was one of the most powerful sorceress in the world, yet here the Lord was planning a future on a child that would be bore from a simple women, one who was no better then a commoner. A woman he made believe she had been in a accident and couldn't remember who he was, all because the prophecy said she had to bare a child willingly to him. As she saw the queen she let go of her anger and put on her fake face, her fake voice, a voice that said she happily and willingly was here to help the queen.

"My Lady." Alexandra said, "The Lord wanted me to remind you that you don't call on him, you never have in the past that you are the type of women to be seen and not heard, you wait for him to come to you and you never say anything to him other then what he asks of you."

"Really?" the women asked confused, she had felt like she was used to calling on him, she felt like she was used to giving her opinion when it was wanted and even when it wasn't.

"Yes, My lady." She told her

"I could have sworn that I tell him what's on my mind, I could have sworn that." She stopped as she small a smile appearing in her mind. _His smile, his grin_. "Are you sure that I don't?"

"Yes my Lady, you never tell him anything, it isn't you who runs this country, but him, you are the pretty face on his arm and you are more then happy to be." Alexandra told her, "Remember?"

"Yes." She said unsure, "Of course how could I forget, I am his queen I" she paused as the words felt wrong on her tong "Enjoy being the pretty face on his arm, who doesn't speak her mind and who doesn't stand up for herself."

"See I knew you memory would begin to come back." Alexandra told her with a smile. "And in no time at all you will be back to being the wonderful Queen we all know and love."

"I will?" the women asked, then shook her head and said firmly "I will."

"Good, because the Lord will need you with this new rebellion going on." Alexandra told her, "every times he stops one another rises as if these people won't realize they are better off with his ruling."

"They won't stop." The women said looking out her window, "They have a real purpose to fight for, they are fighting for their home the one he took from them."

"The Lord took a land that was in ruin and made it great" Alexandra said her anger bubbling

"He took a free land and made the people his slaves." The queen told her, "he is far from a great king let alone a great lord, he cares nothing for the happiness and well being of his people, just as long as he lives happily."

"My Queen." Alexandra said trying to keep her anger in check. "You stood behind him in the whole take over, you are one hundred percent behind him and loyal to him not to these outlaws, these men that have no concept for the law these men that are unjust."

"Perhaps the only way for them to enforce justice is for them to break these laws." The women told her "Perhaps-"

"No Perhaps my Queen, don't ever let anyone hear you talking like this, you love your husband, you love what he has done, and you are his queen you are behind him and not behind these outlaws."

_Outlaws._

"Yes." The women said as the word outlaw played in her mind, for some reason the word didn't strike fear into her, for some reason the word outlaw seemed so right. "I'm sorry I am behind my lord one hundred percent, I don't know what I was thinking." Yet something still seemed wrong, she felt like she didn't really support him. She sighed if only she could remember who she was and her life with her husband.

Alexandra smiled but inside she felt like something was wrong, why did this woman fight so much to remember? How was she still trying to remember and getting glimpse of who she was even after the lord had put all his spells on her? All Alexandra knew was the queens will power was strong and something told her no matter the magic she would keep fighting, she would keep trying to remember until the day that she did remember who she was. She stood and excused her self from the room leaving the queen to look out the window on the dark lands in which her husband ruled over.

"Excuse me." The queen said to the maid that was in the room, "I'm sorry to bother you, but has it always been this dark outside every hour of the day?"

"No my lady." The girl said "before the lord took over then sun would shine bright and you could hear the birds singing their songs, but not since he took over, it seems he has silenced even the sun." Then the maid stopped fearing that she spoke far out of turn, that it would be her head for speaking poorly of the king.

"Don't worry." The queen said with a soft smile "I won't do anything to you, know that you may speak your mind when you are with me, do not fear your opinion." Then the queen sighed, "I just wish I could remember how I'm supposed to act."

"My lady." The girl said, but the queen stopped her,

"You may call me by my name, no need for formalities in this room."

"As you wish Lady Marian." The girl said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Sorry I havn't updated for a while I've been busy getting ready for finals week. But Intheuniverse1994 reminded me that I should uplode this…I finished it a few weeks ago and forgot to uplode it. I thought I did and was wondering why I wasn't getting any reviews or feedback on it….blonde moment its because I didn't uplode it oops.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**AN-Here is the next chapter sorry for the delay. **

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard getting much to forgive him; at least it didn't seem so. Robin didn't know how much he had actually hurt his dear friend by allowing him to think he had died. Kate was much harder to convince to join him in saving Will, she didn't know him at all, she almost didn't care he was in the dungeon. She wouldn't listen to a word Robin said, the only one that broke through her hard head was Much. Kate made sure to point out she was helping only to help Much's dear friend, not Robin's she refused to risk her life on anything that Robin said was important. Djaq wasn't happy to find Robin told her that she couldn't help. He wasn't going to risk her due to her being with child, or risk her children losing another parent if this didn't go well. She had to stay with them, hopefully Much and Kate would be enough to pull one of his half made plans through. He couldn't ask Archer to help; he was blind and a liability so it was down to the three of them to save Will.<p>

Robin hadn't gone home to his wife yet; he went and found Much, then Kate, but never home to Kahlan. He didn't want her to worry about what he was going to do, he didn't want her to know of his plans. As he stood around Djaq's table working out a plan with his small gang his mind thought of his wife and child, if he did this he ran the chance they wouldn't have the life they were used to. If he was caught his daughter wouldn't have a father anymore Kahlan would be forced to supply a life for their daughter without the help of another. If his face was seen then even if he pulled off saving Will then he would never be able to return home.

"We must cover our faces" Robin told the two, "I have a life to lead here, if my face is seen then it will be over, you have been seen with us I won't have my family fall under suspicion so you two must as well." All the time when he had wondered why Edward didn't try and fight the sheriff he never understood until now. Edward didn't stand up for fear of what would happen to Marian. And Marian, he had always hated her being the night watchmen, yet he finally understood her now, she hid her face to protect her father so her enemies couldn't use him against her.

"Yes master" Much said out of old habit he had long ago been freed, yet he still saw Robin as his master and no matter the years that passed he would never see Robin as anything less, he was his master, his protector, his bet friend.

"You are a free man," Robin told him "I am no longer your master I don't want that title nor do I deserve it."

The doors burst open as Kahlan came into the old barn they were planning the rescue in.

"Robin please" she said as she reached him "don't do this think of your daughter, do you want her to grow up with a criminal as a father."

"Well as he is already a criminal before you met him she already is growing up with a criminal as a father." Archer said, if he could see he would have caught Kahlan's death glare.

"Kahlan please I must do this, it is what's right." He told her

"No you said we would start over, we can we can try a life together as man and wife should, but if you do this if you chose this glory I won't be waiting for you to come back."

"_"You could have stayed here in the first place, instead of following your king to the Holy Land, if you cared so much about your people. But you didn't. You chose war. You chose glory."_

The Voice played in his head saying much the same as Kahlan did before him yet the voice in his head didn't belong to her, it belonged to Marian. Looking at Kahlan now he could see Marian in her in the fact they had the same color hair, and sometimes sounded the same. Looking at Kahlan he couldn't help but be reminded of his lost love,

"_We were fighters and I am proud." _

The voice in his mind spoke again he shook his head to Kahlan, "I'm a fighter Kahlan I've ignored it long enough and I'm not about to stand by and let something bad happen when I can fix it, when I can stop it." Robin looked at his wife, "he's my dear friend Kahlan he has laid down his life so many times over for me it is about time I repay him."

"Please if you do this its only the start Robin." Kahlan said, she didn't care about the simple crimes he committed in the past, she didn't truly care if he broke this man out of the prison, she only knew it was a gateway to what Zed said would come. If Robin began to pick up hero qualities it could awaken the seeker within him if Zed had been telling the truth. "Don't go."

"I'm going." He said "Please be here when I get back." He looked at her knowing if she took his daughter from him he would have nothing left to live for.

Kahlan bowed her head in defeat,

"Just this once then?" she said softly.

"Just this one, I promise" Robin told her, "then we can go back to a honest life starting over as a family."

"Alright if it is just this once." She said hating the fact he was still going on with the plan. It almost made her angry when she thought of how many times he never listened to her, but her heart seemed to skip a beet when she realized what he was about to do was exactly like Richard had done in the past. Even if she had tried to order him to give up on a rescue mission he wouldn't have. She was already walking away by the time she realized that the qualities that Zed said Robin possessed were true. She stopped in the doorway and turned to look at him, he had already gone back talking over his plan with the others. Seeing him holding a dagger dragging it over a map almost sent a chill down her spine. From behind Robin looked so much like Richard, the way he moved the way he planned, the way he wouldn't stop a rescue mission for anything. A tear rolled down her face, as she knew she couldn't deny what Zed said any longer. Robin if he had looked back would have thought she was crying due to fear he wouldn't come back, but he was wrong she was crying for the end of the life they had led she knew something was coming something big that would rip her family apart. Something that would possibly take her whole family from her as it had done once in the past.

* * *

><p>The queen walked slowly around the gardens hardly anything grew her maid had told her it was because there hardly were any plants that could grow without the sun, hardly any that would grow in the darkness. She sighed as she tried to pull thoughts from her mind, she couldn't remember anything this whole place felt so foreign to her it was a as if she woke up in some different land. Whenever she saw her husband she felt nothing it was if the woman that married that man never was. She looked at her feet, perhaps she never married him out of love, after all who ever did truly marry for love?<p>

"_We should be together"_

She looked up as if she heard a voice; a voice that seemed to be talking to her, she glanced around looking for who ever spoke. Sarah her maid who seemed to be her only friend looked curiously at her,

"Are you alright Lady Marian?" she asked unsure why the queen was looking around.

"Did you hear that?" Marian asked still trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Hear what?" the girl asked confused.

"_Wait Listen, you hear it? That kiss spoke volumes." _

"That!" Marian said, "Did you hear that man?"

"My Lady there is no man, only your voice and mine no one is here." Sarah told her

"But I heard him." Something was so familiar about the voice Marian had just heard, something so secure it made her heart skip a beat, but why?

"Who my lady?" Sarah asked, but Marian just shook her head,

"I don't know." She looked around one last time trying to find a familiar face that went along with the voice, but she saw no one.

"Perhaps your mind is just playing tricks on you." Sarah said "lets go inside perhaps taking this walk is to much strain since your accident."

Marian said nothing, but just followed Sarah inside. She had been told many times she had an accident, but she didn't know what happened or what type of accident she had been in only that it effected her memory. Yet everything felt so wrong here everything and everyone.

* * *

><p>Kahlan stood in her yard watching her daughter play her arms crossed across her chest. Her tears had long since dried; she cursed herself for allowing them to fall in the first place. Watching the little girl play however she understood herself for crying, if what Zed said was true then the little girl's life wouldn't be care free and happy. She would have to face dangers no mother wants for her daughter. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't true what Zed had told her, she tried to tell herself Robin could never pull of a mission if he failed it would prove Zed was wrong, it would prove that Robin wasn't the new seeker and that he wasn't related to Richard.<p>

"Do you believe what I have said now?" Came a voice she didn't want to hear from behind her.

"Go away Zed please!" Kahlan pleaded "Leave my family be I can't do this, not again." She turned to look at the old man,

"I'm sorry Kahlan, but I can't help being here it is destiny." He told her trying to not upset her anymore.

"My husband can't be the new seeker I can't do that again, I can't lose another." She paused as she looked up, "and I refuse to lose another child."

"No one wants to hurt your daughter" Zed said, "She is still young untrained the dark forces want to use her for their side they want to train her to fight for them."

"That will never happen I will never allow it." She said

"Well as already proven they almost got her once if it wasn't for Robin's friend she would be lost to you forever."

"We don't know that for sure, Zed." Kahlan said stubbornly.

"That friend, Robin goes to save him now?" Zed asked knowing the answer already

"Yes." She whispered trying to not upset herself anymore.

"He goes without practice and without a plan?" This Robin was sounding more and more like Richard the longer Zed watched him, sure Robin had made a plan but it wasn't truly a plan it was more of half a plan.

"He's a fool." Kahlan said, "I threatened to leave him, but he still went." It hurt her when he was still intent on going even when she said she would leave him.

"That is because your heart isn't the one he seeks he is acting on the heart of another." Zed told her knowing about the letter Marian had wrote he had been spending time watching this family in the shadows and with magic that made him unseen.

"I know when he looks at me he see's someone else Zed that isn't new to me." She sighed knowing she would never have love like she had once had.

"I know you know this, but the reason he goes on this mission is because she told him to, she told him to keep fighting and being reminded of that promise being reminded of who she was and who they were together put kindling on the fire in his heart."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kahlan said half upset half angry.

"Because you must know it wasn't me that opened up his heroic nature it was your friends who brought the letter she wrote, your friends that reminded him who he really was." Zed wanted her to know he wouldn't have come here if he had any other choice she had earned her freedom from this life, but he couldn't ignore who was supposed to be the new seeker, he needed Robin the world needed Robin a darkness was coming, a darkness they wouldn't be able to stop without a seeker. "You must remember Kahlan who you were and not who you have become if you have any hope of helping your husband keep your daughter safe from harm and protected the world."

"I don't want this life I just want to be a farmers wife, Zed let us be hide us with magic do what ever it takes to let her grow up like a normal little girl." Kahlan knew he powers were gone no matter what she wouldn't be able to help her daughter.

"You are more then what you have become." Zed told her, "you are so much more then a farmers wife and it will be you in the end that will help Robin see the truth and do what needs to be done for the better of the world."

"Why must I help him? Why must he do it? He isn't a seeker he is no where close to how a seeker should be!"

"If I remember correctly you said the same thing about Richard." Zed said, but then continued, "He must kill the dark lord and the dark lord's queen, killing is something Robin has struggled with in the past, and killing the queen will be by far the hardest for him." Zed paused, "she is not as she appears you must remind him of that when the time comes."

* * *

><p>His plan had worked; for the most part they had gotten inside of Will's cell, but once inside Robin realized how he originally planned to get free wouldn't work. Luckily Will already had a plan once they entered he just needed their help. Working together it as like no time had passed, Robin Hood and his band of outlaws working together like old times in a smooth orderly manor. This time there was no Marian to distract Robin enough to go into the castle. It wasn't hard for them to sleep into the darkness where Archer was waiting with horses. Djaq was waiting in Robin's old barn with her children pacing back and forth, she knew her home wouldn't be safe once the guards noticed Will had escaped so she waited somewhere she knew was safe. She waited for Robin to return with her husband she hoped he would after all Will was her pigeon she would do anything for him, she didn't know what she would do without him.<p>

The doors opened and Djaq froze as her eyes registered on the person that opened the door, relief washed over her when she saw Robin and Much with Kate and Archer behind them. They said nothing as they walked in, but they all looked please, Djaq's knees went weak when she saw Will appear in the door way, she hurried over to her husband and threw herself into his arms.

Will hardly noticed the pain that came from the wounds he sustained from the guards beating on him as he held his wife in his arms, he was so happy to see her to hold her again, he never thought he would get the chance he never thought he would see Robin strolling threw the doors of his cell as if he owned the place with the old cocky smile he always used to wear before all the pain of his life began to set in.

Robin watched a smile on his face as the couple embraced he wished more then anything he could grab Marian the way they now grabbed each other. He glanced down as it dawned on him he hadn't lost Marian just once, but twice. His heart had been broken before when he had thought Gisbon killed her the firs time, yet his heart soared when she awoke. He couldn't help but smile thinking of the feeling he had when Allen suggested that Marian was actually alive; that happiness he only assumed was the happiness that Djaq and Will now shared.

* * *

><p>"I feel so cold, so lost, so alone." Marian said speaking out in the stable to her horse the only thing since she woke up that seemed to bring her comfort. "I feel like I'm stuck as someone I'm not, I hear a voice, a voice that feels so right its like he's calling to me." She pet the bay horse as it shook its head, "It's like he's calling my name I just can't see him I can't find him, it's like he is here watching over me, but I don't know who he is." She moved to the front of her horse and looked him in the eye, "When I hear his voice I feel something in my heart that seems so right it seems to stop my heart and make it soar at the same time. A feeling I should get when I see my husband, but I don't." She closed her eyes trying to remember the voice she kept hearing in her dreams and even when she was awake, she tried to see the man in her mind that the voice belonged to. "It's like I woke up in some strange land where nothing is right and no one, but that voice it seems like the one real thing I can hold on to yet it's the only thing that is made up in my head."<p>

"My lady are you in here?" came Sarah's voice taking Marian from her conversation with her horse,

"Yes" Marian said letting herself out of the stall as she stepped out of the stall a boy came riding in on a horse a bow around his arm, it caught Marian's attention something felt so familiar about the bow and then she heard it again, the voice

"_The first time I held my bow I knew it felt right like it had been made for me and that's how I feel about you."_

She knew by now the voice came from within her mind, but she didn't know who said it, whose voice it was she could remember.

"_We are stronger together" _

She didn't know how but she knew the voice was speaking to her,

"Who are you?" she asked without realizing she said it allowed. The boy with the bow turned to look at her,

"Name's Allan." The boy said without realizing who he was speaking to, when he turned something around his neck caught her eye, it was a brown wooden necklace with en engraving in it, she knew that engraving, but how? What did it mean?

"Where did you get that?" she asked softly to the boy,

"Er it belonged to me dad." The boy said, "His name's Allan too."

"And what does it mean?" she asked another question,

"Don't remember much of the story." He said, "All I remember is my father says it was a symbol of hope and that wearing it meant you were a parts of something big."

"I've seen it before." Marian said in a whisper,

"Well I don't know if that be to true." The boy said, "My father comes from a far away place. I don't think a woman of your beauty has traveled there it's a far travel."

"And where is that?"

"England." The boy said, "I was born there, but traveled here with me parents when I was a baby."

"Allan!" Called a males voice as it came closer

"That's me dad" the boy said, "Allan A Dale, father in the stable." The boy called out to his father.

"Allan A Dale, that name." Marian said softly as the man came into the stable, Marian turned to look at him as he eyes focused on him his eyes focused on her and when they did the man looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Sorry I took so long father there is hardly any game in the forest."

"I don't believe me eyes." The man said, "You look like someone, someone I used to know." His eyes were on Marian, "If I didn't know any better I say you are her."

"Excuse me?" Marian said confused,

"It's just the woman you look like she died, died a long time ago." The man told her,

"I'm so sorry for your loss." Marian told him, "Was she important to you."

"Rather important to my er." He paused "Boss without her are cause began to falter he was consumed by her loss even though he kept up the good fight well he was never the same again I never saw him smile the way he did round her."

"It sounds like he loved her." Marian said to the man.

"Yes we all liked her she was a fighter not one to be pushed around, I think she was the only one that could truly tell him what to do."

"Father she knew what this was." The boy said holding up the necklace, the man looked up shock in his eyes,

"You did?" he asked

"Well, no I just thought it looked-" the man interrupted her,

"You know of Robin Hood and his gang and all this symbol stood for?" the man seemed to get excited,

"Who?" she asked, "I just thought it looked like something I have seen in the past, I know nothing of what it means or stands for." Marian told him startled by how excited the man got.

"Robin Hood." The man looked at her closely and it seemed to register who she was, he bowed his head quickly, "I'm sorry my lady I did not realize who you were."

"Robin Hood." She said softly, it was perhaps the one name that didn't feel wrong, it was the one name that seemed to have some truth in her mind. But why? "Who was this Robin Hood?

"A Hero" Allan said, "From where I am from, Robin Hood he was a hero." He looked at his son, "We must go your mother has finished dinner."

"A hero." She said as the man and boy walked from the stable, "Robin Hood." Why did that name sound right to her, why did the name of a hero from a far away land sound like the only real thing in her world?

* * *

><p>Kahlan stood by herself just watching the fire so much had happened in just these few short weeks. Her husband went from being half present in their life, to being so much more. Ever since Zed showed up and Robin's friends it seemed to have awakened her husband's spirit, something she didn't like.<p>

"You're husband has made it back safe." Came Zed's voice from behind her, causing Kahlan's heart to fall.

"We can't run from this can we?" Kahlan asked softly,

"No one can run from destiny." Zed told her, "You should know that by now."

"What does the new prophecy say then?" she asked still watching the fire, not turning to Zed.

"That a new seeker will rise and fight those lost in the darkness." Zed told her,

"Lost in the darkness?" Kahlan was confused but she still didn't turn to him,

"I can only guess it is those that killed Richard and your son." Zed looked down at the floor beneath his feet.

"And Robin must fight an evil that not even Richard could defeat." Another tear ran down Kahlan's face as she thought her new family would reach the same end as her first. "I should have never come here, never created a new family." She shook her head, "never cursed another child to this life."

"It was destiny Kahlan you couldn't have stopped it even if you wanted to." Zed told her, "Perhaps this time the outcome will be different, perhaps this time in the end you will be able to live a long and happy life with your family."

"I've lived in this life long enough to know that happiness doesn't come for those that fight the darkness." Kahlan said softly.

"You must hold on to hope Kahlan, hope that you will find happiness again."

"I am happy!" She said turning to look at him sadness and anger both in her eyes. "I am finally happy again for the first time since I lost Richard, Robin and I are planning to work things out, we are planning to be a family I can see happiness only an arms length away and now here you are pulling it from me!"

"I'm not pulling it from you" Zed told her trying to calm Kahlan down. "I am preparing you for what is to come they are after your daughter!"

"Get out" Kahlan said, "Robin will be back soon I don't want him to see you."

"I will go Kahlan but soon everything is going to fall apart I wish it wouldn't but everything points to your family you must be prepared." With those words Zed left leaving Kahlan behind trying to dry her tears. Just as he left through the backdoor Robin walked in the front a smile on his face.

"I forgot how good it feels when a plan comes together." Robin said smiling at her, but his smile faded when he saw her tears, "What's wrong?" he asked frowning.

"Nothing" she lied "I was just so worried so very worried, when I married you I married a famer not someone that went and risked his life to save others."

"I know Kahlan and I am sorry." He told her "I just couldn't let Will die." Robin walked over to his wife and kissed her on the top of her head, "It won't happen again."

"You won't put our family in danger again? Promise me Robin Promise me you won't fight anymore."

"_Keep fighting for me Robin, promise me you'll keep fighting." _

"I promise." He said to her trying to ignore the voice he heard in his head. "I'm going to check on Arianna" he said as he let go of his wife and walked up the stairs to his daughter.  
>Kahlan turned back to the fire and sighed, with hope the darkness wouldn't reach her family she would only have to keep Arianna close to her watch out and make sure the girl never left her site, she wasn't about to let her daughter fall in to the hands of the enemy that Zed spoke of.<p>

"Arianna?" she heard Robin Call from upstairs causing Kahlan to look to the stairs, Robin appeared at the top of them and looked at Kahlan, "Where's Arianna?" he asked.

Kahlan felt her heart drop "no" she whispered as she ran up the stairs hoping the girl was only playing a joke on her family.

"Arianna this isn't a game, come out from where ever you're hiding!" she yelled half panicked. "Arianna come out!" she cried out loudly. Robin grabbed his wife knowing something was wrong and held his wife to him.

"We will find her, I will get the gang on it they will find her." Robin then took her by the hand and hurried out of the house to the old barn where he had left the gang.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Arianna asked the women holding her hand,<p>

"We are going to see a magic place." The blonde told her, "Remember this is your dream we are going to see a place full of magic, but in order to get there you need to willing walk into the magic castle."

"This sounds fun!" Arianna giggled walking with the women not even realizing this was the very same person that took her from her family not to long ago. After all this was a dream you could travel anywhere in your dreams without fear right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I know its been a long time but here is the next chapter tell me what you guys think. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- I realized in the last chapter I rushed over Will's rescue, I just felt like the story was going very slow at that point and I wanted to actually get into the main plot of the story**

* * *

><p>Marian walked into the throne room where her husband waited for her. He stood in the shadows like he always did, Marian still wasn't completely sure what he looked like when ever he came to her it was at night, when ever they shared the bed to create an heir it was to dark to really see his face. As she walked in she heard the sobbing of a child, she looked around to see a small little girl sitting on the floor crying.<p>

"What's going on here?" she asked with concern for the child.

"We found her" Alexandra said, "Well I found her wondering the woods, she knows nothing of where she came from or who she is other then her name."

"Poor child." Marian said going to the little girl.

"I am putting her in your charger" her husband said from the shadows, "you may not remember, but before our accident all you wanted was children and since conceiving an heir seems harder then we though you might as well raise this girl until we find her family." Something about the way he spoke made her think he wasn't acting on her behalf but his in some way. Marian didn't know why but she didn't trust her husband. She was told so many times that she loved her husband that she supported him one hundred percent that she would travel to the ends of the earth for him she couldn't believe it. She didn't know how she loved the man before her, he didn't seem kind at night when he came to her he had no care of her needs only his, he got what he wanted then went to sleep leaving Marian feeling lost. She didn't want him touching her or being near her, but she was his wife she had to do her duties as a wife. Looking at the child she couldn't see how helping this child, how raising this child could be like his many dark plans to keep hurting and suppressing those weaker then him.

"Will you do it?" he asked a hint of anger in his voice as he waited for his wife to say something.

"Yes." She said, "I'll take care of the girl, what is her name?"

"How should I know?" the king snapped angrily at her, "take her and get her out of my sight I can't stand her crying."

"Yes my Lord." She said as she walked to the child.

"Please come with me." Marian said kindly. The little girl looked up without saying anything something seemed very familiar about the women in front of her she stood up and took the women's hand and followed her from the room.

Marian lead the girl to perhaps the only beautiful place in the dreary castle. It seemed untouched by the darkness that held the rest of the castle. Everything seemed almost white and cheerful in this room, Marian had found it other then the gardens to be one of the few places she could be happy. The little girl was now just sniffing softly to herself trying to stop her tears.

"Everything is going to be ok little girl." Marian said kneeling down beside the girl, "Can you tell me your name?" she asked pushing the hair out of the girls eyes.

"Arianna" the little girl whispered, "I want to go home."

"Do you remember where that is?" she asked

"No" she whimpered "I remember everything from a dream." The little girl said.

"A dream?" Marian asked confused.

"I don't remember anything other then my dreams." The little girl told her, "I want to go home." The little girl began sobbing

"To your dream?" Marian asked

"Yes" the little girl sobbed,

"Shhh" Marian said scooping the little girl up and hugging her close to her "Everything is going to be ok I'll help you remember who you are and your mother and father." She didn't know how she could help this little girl remember if she herself knew nothing of her past as well. "But until then I will keep you safe I promise."

* * *

><p>It had been almost three weeks since Arianna disappeared Kahlan felt lost, unlike most families that lost a child they did not pull away from each other. Instead it seemed Robin grew more protective of his wife, he blamed himself for not behind home to watch out for his daughter. It seemed he was a great hero for others, but when it came down to people he loved he never seemed to protect them. Kahlan hardly said a word other then mumbling things about it being her fault, that she knew this was coming.<p>

"Robin." Much said "We haven't found anything its like she vanished."

"We have to find something." Robin said the anger was gone from his voice now, instead it held on to his last bit of hope that he would find his daughter. "Much I can't lose her I can't lose another person I care for."

"I know Robin." Much knew it killed Robin when he lost Marian, losing his daughter Much feared Robin would never get over.

"Kahlan are you sure you didn't hear anything?" Archer asked.

"Not this time." Kahlan said standing from her chair she was pale her eyes were red but dried of tears, "Zed was right." She looked at Robin, "I had a warning for this it happened before I should have known I should have listened."

As she spoke Robin remembered the old man that warned him as well. "It's not just your fault" he told her "an old man he warned me he told me something was coming for her." He looked at his wife, "because she was the daughter of two important people who became less then who they should be." Robin paused "His name was Zed I think."

Kahlan looked up, " I remember her telling me that." Kahlan paused "I know him from my past, I should have known he spoke the truth instead of trying to hide from what he was telling me."

"What did he tell you?" Robin asked

"Just that the darkness was coming." She told him, "That because she was our daughter she held the key to leading everyone through the darkness."

"What does that mean?" Robin asked,

"It means she is the daughter of you a hero who is destined to be even more, and me a mother confessor."

"A What?" Robin asked

"I once like you fought for what I believed in, but I gave that up a long time ago when it-" she stopped she had never told Robin about her family before him, never about her first husband, never about her son.

"When what happened?" he asked "Kahlan you must tell me everything you know the gang will follow any leads to the ends of the earth so please just tell me."

"I know who took her" Kahlan said, "Not exactly who, but it's the same people that-" she paused struggling for words, "that took my first family from me."

"First family?" Robin asked, "What do you mean first family?" while he knew that he wasn't truly in love with her he had always thought he was the center of Kahlan's world that she loved him.

"Yes I was married before you, I had" she paused "I was happy I loved my husband we went through so much together and each time coming out together in triumph no matter what our love seemed strong enough to keep us safe." She thought of how her powers didn't work on Richard all due to the strong love they shared, her powers couldn't force him to love her anymore then he already did. "But love isn't strong enough, we were happy living in our palace when I heard a noise in the nursery I went to check on the baby and a blonde woman was there holding my son, she said he was an abomination and killed him. Richard tried to fight her off, but she killed him as well and took my power." Another tear fell down her face; she had thought she had no more left, but thinking of Richard and her son seemed to find the tear within her.

"Blonde woman?" Will asked looking at her, "Remember a while back when she went missing and I found her with someone, she was blonde she was trying to take her away."

"Oh god it's her" Kahlan said hating the fact her daughter was now in the hands of a monster.

* * *

><p>"Can you tell me the story again?" Arianna asked Marian a smile on her face. She had grown happy in the past three weeks living with Marian in the castle. Yes it still scared her traveling to the other parts of the castle and eating dinner with the king, but for most of the day she was with Marian either in the gardens or the beautiful white room.<p>

"What story?" Marian asked, she told the women many stories that seemed to come to her mind.

"The one about the man that became an outlaw to save people." The little girl said jumping on to a chair in the white room.

Marian smiled, "Alright." She said picking the girl up and sitting her in her lap. "Lets see if I can think of another adventure he went on." Marian didn't know how these stories came to her mind, perhaps her mother used to tell her these stories as she fell asleep she didn't know, all she knew was these stories seemed to put Arianna's mind as ease.

"This time can you tell a love story?" Arianna asked

"A love story, how could someone living in the woods have time to fall in love?" Marian asked with a smile,

"I don't know you're the one that makes up the stories." Giggled the little girl

"Alright let me think for a moment." Marian said as she tried to come up with a new story for the girl, "What should we call Robin Hood's love?"

"Marian, because she is as beautiful as you" the girl said looking up at Marian.

"Well thank-you." Marian said a smile on her face, "Alright we will call her Marian." For a moment Marian seemed lost in though as ideas flew into her mind that happened, but in her mind she seemed to place herself in the story within her mind. Taking it all in Marian closed her eyes trying to remember some of the story before she opened her eyes and began her story. "Alright so a long time ago, when the land was full of injustice one Lord stood above the rest, and instead of putting himself first and making sure he kept himself in favor of those in power, he spoke for his people, by doing so he made enemies with the evil sheriff."

"And Sir Guy!" the little girl added

"Sir Guy?" Marian asked

"We both can tell the story when we get an idea." said the little girl

"Alright, lets see where was I ah yes he made enemies with the evil sheriff and Sir Guy who wanted all Robin's lands for himself." Marian continued the story about Robin Hood to the girl, speaking much the same of what the girl already knew. "There was another reason Sir Guy hated Robin and that was simply because Sir Guy was in love with Maid Marian a strong willed girl who wasn't the type to sit an do her embroidery." Marian smiled as she thought of the women in the stories, she wished so much she was like that, not afraid to do what she believed in, not afraid to stand up and help others. "You see Sir Guy loved her and wished her to give her heart to him, but she gave her heart away a long time ago, to Robin Hood yet she was angry at our young hero for leaving her for so long to fight in a war so very far away."

"But she still loved him right?" the little girl asked.

"Oh Yes, very much so." Marian told the little girl, "As time went on helping the people seemed to bring them closer, and melt the anger Marian held for her love." Marian was about to speak more when Arianna interrupted her again,

"Unlike many of the stories you have heard they weren't perfect, they fought, they yelled, they didn't always get along. She always spoke her mind to him, and he always joked with her pretending to never take her seriously. She was strong willed and so was he, so much the same person they were far from right together, but yet the perfect match. While he was a hot head, she thought things through, when his temper got the best of him she was the only one that could keep it under control." The little girl seemed to recite her part of the story right out from a book.

"well alright." Marian said trying to figure out where this little girl's imagination was coming from.

"They were in love, when they looked into each others eyes they could see they found the person that god had laid on the earth for them to find." Arianna smiled up at Marian, "They found true love."

"That is a lovely idea." Marian said with a smile, yet as the little girl spoke she couldn't help but feel a part of her missing, she knew she didn't feel that type of love for her husband, she wondered if she ever did. "And they lived happily ever after." Marian finished "Because they were-"

"The stuff of legend" Arianna finished Marian's words with a smile on her face, "I love your stories Marian."

"They are beautiful aren't they?" Marian thought of the stories, when she told them to the girl she felt like every word said in them was so write in her mouth, when she spoke of Marian and Robin it seemed they were meant to be together, why didn't she feel that for her husband? Why couldn't she love her husband the way Marian loved Robin Hood in the stories?

"Would you fight for your husband the way Marian fights for Robin Hood?" the little girl asked,

Marian looked at the little girl stunned for a moment, and then gave her a soft sad smile, "Those are only stories, no one really falls in love like that, and no one fights for those they love." As Marian said those words she wondered if they were true. Were there people out there that would risk everything for love? She knew she didn't feel for her husband enough to risk her life and she doubted he would risk his life for her.

The little girl said, "I think love is out there and that it is powerful, I think love will help my mommy and daddy find me, and that its strong enough to do anything." Arianna told her

"You are one wise little girl." Marian smiled at her half wishing she could believe in something the way a child could, if only she could see the world in the way the child did before her, perhaps then she would have hope for happiness, or at least hope to finally remember everything she was told about her life. She hoped she would remember her love for her husband soon she felt lost without it, without knowing how much she truly loved him.

* * *

><p>Robin watched his wife, she was now asleep for the first time in these weeks she slept soundly, but it was only because Djaq put something in her drink to allow her to fall asleep. As he watched her sleep he couldn't help but wonder who she really was. Why hadn't she told him she had been married before? That he wasn't the first guy she loved or had ever been with? He was foolish to think she really did love him, after all how could she after the way he had treated her. The way she spoke of her first husband Robin knew she loved him even still that man that was dead. At first he wanted to be angry with her, but he realized that he couldn't be after all he himself was in love with a girl that was dead as well. The only one who had gotten him to think about being a better husband to Kahlan was his dream about Marian. When he drank it was Marian's name that came to him and not Kahlan's he knew it was unfair to his wife, but the only reason he married her was because she resembled Marian. He had put Kahlan into an unfair life and expected to much of her, he now knew why she was so willing to just allow Robin to care for her, just allow Robin to have her as just a wife that pleased him, it was because she was as numb as he was.<p>

The only thing good that came out of being married to Kahlan had been their daughter, she was the only thing in both their lives that made them smile again, the only thing that kept the two of them living. While they didn't know it they were much the same people, lost without their true love taking care of their daughter together numb and alone even though they had each other. Robin hated to think where his little girl was now he didn't want to think of what monster now held her scaring her. Arianna had many nightmares of what she called the darkness coming after her, Robin had always told her the Robin Hood stories as a way to get her mind off the darkness and into a sound peaceful sleep. She had no one now, no one telling her stories as a way to chance the darkness from her mind, no one to hold her and tell her everything was going to be ok. She as probably so scared and alone Robin felt like a failure unable to find his little girl and protect her from the cruelties of the world.

* * *

><p>"She isn't with child yet?" Alexandra asked the king "Is something wrong with her?"<p>

"Perhaps her body sustained more damage then we thought when we brought her back." The king told his right hand,

"I will get more potions and figure this out so she can produce you with a child of power."

"Yes I need this child to complete to prophecy and we must compete it before the seeker is named." He said through his teeth

"I will make sure she gets pregnant." Alexandra says, I will use all the magic I know of."

"What of the child?" The king said changing the subject.

"Child?" Alexandra asked to catch the change of subject.

"Yes child, the one that belongs to the mother confessor." He said angrily

"Oh yes, she seems happy and content to stay here with your wife the child seems to have grown found of her and she seems to have quieted your wife's questions." Alexandra told him

"Questions?" he asked,

"Yes she seems very confused at what's around her she questions everything I tell her and everything we remind her of." Alexandra didn't like Marian, the king knew it but didn't care he ignored the look of distaste on her face when she spoke of the queen.

"Well perhaps its harder to implant fake memories into someone." The king told her, "We need stronger magic to force the memories into her mind."

"That's impossible she already has the strongest magic spells cast around her mind, but it seems she is holding on to something. Something so strong that it can with stand even a confessors power."

"It isn't exactly a confessors power you use Alexandra you must remember that." The king told her,

"It's not the power exactly, but it is as strong for I have her power within me, I just channel it into something more productive I can make people think what ever I wan with the power a mother confessor can confess with, its impossible she can't remember anything from her real past." Alexandra told him

"But yet she still holds on to something" the king said puzzled.

"Yes" Alexandra said, "I think it's to love, you know as well as I do she loved another before we brought her back."

"Love is powerless, perhaps you just aren't trying hard enough."

"My Lord I'm doing my best." Alexandra said bowing to him

"You better hope your best doesn't allow her to remember, for if she remembers it will be your head." He growled at her, "now go do your job, make sure tonight when I go to my wife's bed she will conceive a child.

* * *

><p>Kahlan couldn't believe she let her daughter be taken from her bed. She had been so fearful that Robin would bring about the start of their journey into the darkness she hadn't paid attention to what was going on around her. She had been a warrior long enough to always pay attention to what was going on around her, but now with these years of being a farmers wife she had allowed herself to relax, allowed her daughter to be put in danger. She should have known even though her confessor powers were gone the girl could possibly hold them, that she could possibly be in danger. Kahlan walked through the small garden that she kept up behind the house when she heard footsteps behind her she turned as fast as her body would let her to see Zed.<p>

"Kahlan." He said softly "I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't you stop it Zed?" Kahlan asked, "If you knew it was coming you should have stopped it."

"I wasn't here I returned home to see how far the dark lord was pushing is power, Kahlan its getting bad there far worse then lord Rahl." Zed told her

"I don't care, all I care about is the fact my daughter was pulled into that mess!" She almost yelled at him, "And now I have to find a way to save her without-" she paused as she choked on her words. She hadn't noticed Robin walking up behind her, "Now I have to continue the fight without him by my side, Zed I can't do this without Richard he was the hero he was the one to free the land last time." She took a deep breath as everything seemed to come flowing into her at the same time, she would have to fight without her powers and without Richard to save the daughter she had allowed to fall into the hands of those in the darkness. "How am I supposed to fight without him? Even when I was ready to give up, Richard was the one that never faltered in his path, he never failed."

"Kahlan he failed many times, it was only a matter of trying again until he got it right, until he saved everyone he set out to save. If it wasn't for you Richard would never have achieved as much as he did." Zed needed to get the point across that without her Richard wouldn't have been the hero he was, without her Richard would have died or perhaps never even been named. "And now you have Robin he shall be named and continue on where Richard left off."

"He has already given up the fight once, what is to say he won't give up when times get hard again?" Kahlan asked Zed without knowing her husband was listening.

"Because Kahlan your husband gave up when he lost site of what could be, when he lost site of what he was fighting for." Zed told her, "That's why he needs you."

"What is to say he won't lose site again?" she asked

"His daughter I have watched Robin grow up." Zed's eyes were no longer on Kahlan's but Robin's, as Zed knew that Robin was there. "I watched him go off to war and return with a distaste for killing, but when it came down to defending a cave that held someone he loved Robin stood his ground and protected her without any regard for what happened to himself." Zed knew Robin needed as much convincing in himself as Kahlan did, they were both two very broken people that needed to be glued back together in order to fight the fight they had in front of them. Zed had to make sure they were whole again. "And again when she was taken far away he traveled thousands of miles to track her down and rescue her." Zed knew that Robin's rescue mission had failed that time, but he still attempted to rescue her, it wasn't his fault she died he had fallen in love with a fighter a women who wasn't about to let anything take away what she was fighting for.

"Yes and failed to protect those he loved." Robin said looking at Zed a solemn look on his face.

Kahlan turned to see Robin, "How long have you been there?" she asked

"It doesn't matter that you failed Robin, what matters is you would do anything to protect what's important to you." Zed paused "You without trying turned yourself into a legend that was whispered around a land you made yourself a beacon for hope, for those who had thought there was no way to stand up to injustice you told that you couldn't-"

"Stand by and let bad things happen if you can stop them." Robin finished, "I'm not saying that I won't fight for my daughter I'm saying that Robin Hood is still dead and buried that I'm not the man, not the man I was back then I don't care about injustice to those I don't know I'm not going to put my life on the line for those I don't love."

"Robin Hood isn't dead." Zed told him, "I can see it in your eyes the fight that is still there you will fight even if you don't want to that's just who you are."

Kahlan looked at her husbands, the look in his eyes reminded her of Richard the determination to do the right thing to save people.

"He's right Robin, your eyes tell a different story then your words." Kahlan took a step to her husband, "Perhaps there is more to you then I thought." She looked at Zed for a moment, "But I don't think he is destined to be the seeker you have to be willing to fight for those that are weaker then you, you have to put others before yourself." She paused "and Robin you just aren't like that."

"That's my master" Much said walking up, "and don't you dare say any different."

Kahlan turned to look at Much when she had traveled to Locksley he had seemed nothing more then a man supplying a life for his wife he didn't seem to believe in much at all, but here looking into his eyes she saw something that he seemed to be missing those many weeks ago. Loyalty and faith. The way he looked at Robin, the way he spoke of Robin, Much made him out to be so much more of a man then he really was.

"I wasn't saying he hasn't done any good, but he is no where on the level that the seeker has to be, no where on the level Richard was."

"He is more then Richard was when he started." Archer said as he walked up to the group, he had heard the voices talking and walked to them, "after all Richard was just a simple farm boy who never fought for anything before." He paused "and well Robin, Robin freed a land from injustice even if it was only for a short time, and he did so without Magic."

Kahlan looked at Archer knowing he was right about that fact, but she couldn't or wouldn't believe that Robin could be the seeker that he could simply just replace Richard. In her eyes Richard was the one and only seeker, the only one meant to hold the sword and fight the darkness. It hurt her heart to know that he hadn't been able to fight off the darkness that killed him. She doubted that even if Robin was named he would be able to fight this darkness off, it was ten times stronger then when Richard fought it and she refused to believe or even think that Robin could possibly have the power within him to fight it himself. "If Richard couldn't defeat it what makes you think Robin will have the power to fight the darkness himself?"

"Because." Much said looking at Kahlan then Robin, "he won't fight alone, we will fight by his side until the very end."

Robin looked shocked at Much then at the others "Why would you be willing to fight for me?" he asked

"Because I know you lose your way, that you need to be reminded of who you really are, you're human after all and once you're reminded of who you are and what you are meant to do you do it." Much smiled at his old friend, "Robin when you have your heart set on a cause you come up with every kind of half thought up plan that really works you may falter in your path at times, but Robin you are the best there is."

Kahlan listened to Much talk about Robin, she couldn't believe how much faith he had in him, how could someone believe so fully in someone that lied, that left the cause that carried on life where he choice to leave. "How do you have so much faith in him? She asked

"Because he is my master, but most of all because he is my dear friend someone I have been through the hardest of times with; we have fought side by side many times seen many horrors but in the end I always knew I could rely on him to fight by my side."

"Much I'm not who I once was." Robin said, "I don't even know if I can fight like that anymore." Robin told him, he hated to see his friend having so much faith in him that he did not hold himself, how could he carry on fighting when he proved he couldn't fight to save Marian, or even protect his daughter from harm?

"You can fight again Robin and you will, you have something worth fighting for." Much wanted Robin to believe in himself the way he did, he needed Robin to believe and Robin himself needed to believe, Much knew Robin had what it would take to save his daughter he just needed robin to see it too. "Robin remember you are England's hero the hope of the people just hearing your name can renew the hope in many."

"What if I'm not that man anymore?" Robin looked down, "What if I can never be again?"

"I don't believe that." Much said "I don't believe that not even for a second."

"How do you have so much faith in me old friend?" Robin asked looking at him

"Because you are the only one I know that can bring hope to those who had all but lost it before, you are the only one that helps those who can't help themselves when we all fought with you Robin we made a difference."

"Yes I suppose we did." Robin said

"And you can do it again." Zed interrupted, "just accept what you are and allow me to name you seeker."

"Robin listen to the old man." Archer said, "I have heard legends of the seeker, with their guidance you can be ten times what you were when you were just a simple outlaw."

Robin looked at his little brother wondering if he should hear the old man out or if he should continue on looking for his daughter without him.

* * *

><p>Marian hadn't felt well for almost a week she still tried her best to put on a good face for Arianna knowing the girl didn't like anyone in the castle. When the little girl heard the king coming she hid from him she even hid from Alexandra as well. Marian herself wished she could hide from both she didn't know how she could have ever fallen in love with her so-called husband. When he spoke she felt as if she should be afraid of him, but instead she got a feeling she wanted to fight back, to spoil his plans, to set his people free from his heavy hand. Again she felt herself thinking of freeing the people from her husband, but why? And once again when her mind was thinking of her husband it wasn't his face she saw, instead she saw another face one she did not know. She heard a voice in her head that didn't belong to her husband; instead it often said kind little things to her simple things about what was right and what was wrong. She tried to shake the thoughts from her mind, but no matter how hard she tried the thoughts always returned. She had no choice in the matter of her husbands land, she couldn't do anything to help the people she had no choice in how she should live her life.<p>

_Everything is a choice everything we do_, the other man's voice echoed through her head. She had to find out who the voice belonged to, whom the face belonged to. Somehow she knew that the voice and the face belonged together, that they were one, but why were they stuck in her mind was this man the answer to her questions?

"My Queen." Came Alexandra's voice from the door way, "you seem lost in thought, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm alright." Marian said wondering why Alexandra was always so concerned with what she was thinking.

"Well I have wonderful news" the blonde said a smile on her face, "I have figured out why you have felt ill these past few days."

"Yes?" Marian wondered hoping Alexandra had the cure

"You are with child, there will finally be an heir to the throne the Lord will be so pleased."

Marian knew she should smile at the news her heart should leap, but instead she felt her stomach sink. She forced a smile on to her face for Alexandra to see, but on the inside Marian couldn't help a sinking feeling that this wasn't what she wanted a child with a man that couldn't show love or at least wouldn't, what kind of father would he be? As Alexandra left the room Marian let her hand move to her stomach wondering what was in store for this child wondering if this was the life she wanted to bring a child into. She closed her eyes and prayed for her memories if only she could remember everything they told her, if only she could remember her love and loyalty to her husband.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Hope you like it the next chapter everything will start picking up. <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- so here is another chapter, I just want to know if people are still interested in this story** **please leave a review and let me know. **

* * *

><p>"My Lord" Alexandra said as she bowed to her master, "the outer villages are failing…they are being free." She said worry in her voice, "they are rising up and fighting."<p>

"What?" he bellowed "Why?"  
>"Because" She said softly wishing she wasn't the one to tell him the news, "they have a new reason to hope."<p>

"And what would they hope for? Why would they dare to ride against me?" he demanded, there should be no reason people fought him. Those alive in his lands should be happy he let them live instead of killing them all. They always feared him, feared him and the darkness so why now? Why rise up when the prophecy was finally coming true. He had the past mother confessors child, he had a child with Marian now the sister of the mother confessor everything was falling in to place so why now were the people rising up?  
>"Because Sir they now have a seeker." She said<p>

"You killed the last seeker Alexandra how could they have one now?" The lord didn't know much of Seekers only that before he came to this land it had been freed from another evil lord by a man called the seeker, but if he was dead why did the people fight for him once more?  
>"I did, but once the seeker has died another can be named." Alexandra knew everything that had to do with seeker's and confessors it was her job to know, her job to steal the past mother confessors powers to make this kingdom possible.<p>

"Why did you not end whoever names a new seeker?" he asked angrily in his eyes Alexandra hadn't done her job.

"He is a powerful wizard he can hide at the drop of a pin and I would have never thought this man would have been named, I never would have thought a new seeker could awaken the people again, especially not this man." She said, she had seen Robin when she was watching the small family in order to find the perfect time to take the child, that man drank all the time, cared for no one other then himself, how was that same man the one that brought hope to these fallen people?

"Why did you doubt this man, and why do you show fear on your face?" he asked

"Because." She said lower again, "he is perhaps the only one who can stop us now"

"Why is that?" he asked

"Because we need Marian she had yet to realize her power she is an untrained confessor just like the prophecy said. She will have an untold amount of pure power, with her around I can tap into it while in battle and there will be nothing they can do to stop me with her here as my shield, but if for one moment that changes, if for one moment she sides with them my powers will be gone, they will return to the mother confessor and if they fight together then we won't be able to stop them, they are sisters, twins they have an unknown amount of power if they join together."

"How could you take power from the mother confessor before this then, with her sister by her side?" he asked Alexandra, he never understood the magic side of everything he was simply the man the figured out the battle plans, the one that figured out who was to die and who was to live he didn't focus much on this prophecy thing

"Because they knew nothing of each other, Marian was taken from that life and sheltered away for no one to find her and raised in a life where she knew nothing of magic or the power she had, without training her power locked itself away, it became dormant, untapped potential. Kahlan knew nothing of the power she could have with her sister by her side for she never knew she had a twin, she wasn't a match for me without Marian."

"When why does this man this seeker pose a threat?" he asked her,

"Because the only way I could get Marian to stop asking questions was by placing the image of you in her memories in place of someone else, in place of the real man that she had those memories with." Alexandra said "And that man in her memories is the very man that fights now against you, he is the new seeker."

"So you're saying that if she meets this man then everything falls apart?"

"No." she told him, "but we have to be carful, we have to start telling her of things he has done, that he is after her children, that he is a bad man we can't let her start to think much of him, I fear my magic won't be enough if she recalls any part of her love for him."

"Love?" he laughed, "what has that got to do with anything, love isn't stronger then magic, especially the dark magic you have"

"But already it is I have been able to wipe memories before I've never had a problem, but with her, with her she kept remembering him not fully but I could tell there were still bits of him in her mind, I just fear that they could still be there and she could change to their side, then we will fail."

"Then we will kill her before it comes to that, at any moment we see her falter she will die, without her am I right to believe the mother confessor can't get her powers back?"

"Yes" she paused "but with her dead it will be a harder fight, but not impossible to win."

"Then if it comes down to it the queen will die."

"Yes my lord." She said bowing to him once more.

* * *

><p>"Use the sword, you have it so use it!" Kahlan yelled as they walked through the woods. Much, Kate, Archer, and Zed walked behind them, watching the argument that had been going on after every battle or fight they were in.<p>

"I will use it if the fighting fits, but it isn't my way of fighting, I use a bow I am good with a bow." Robin said angrily "how many times do we have to go over this?"

"You are infuriating, do you know how many you could fight with this sword with it you might fight alone but you fight with the strength of hundreds!" Kahlan didn't like how Robin never listened to her; she was the confessor she was supposed to help him learn how to because the seeker, but he refused to have anything to do with the magic a seeker possessed. He excelled working with Zed, the invisible targets and anything that had to do with fighting, while at first he was rusty with some work with Zed Robin's reflexes and fighting ability's were almost back to where they were almost ten years ago when he first gave up the fight.

"I don't need some silly sword to do what needs to be done!" Robin told her

"Yes you do! And it isn't some silly sword it is the sword of truth, the most powerful sword in the land, in the whole world!" she yelled at him,

"I don't like the way its balanced." Robin said smugly, "I like my curved sword I used in the holy land, and my bow, I don't need anything else to fight." Robin was stuck in his old way; he also didn't want to give Kahlan the satisfaction of winning this argument.

"Those are normal swords give them to Much you have a sword that is ten times better it will be difference between life and death." How could he be so thoughtless, so brainless he was the seeker now he had let himself be named so why wasn't he acting like a seeker, why wasn't he embracing the sword of truth and leading his own army with it to get their daughter back. They had been at this almost a year now, searching for their little girl, almost a year since he had been named yet the sword of truth hadn't been unsheathed in that whole time since the naming ceremony or the few times in training that Zed insisted Robin use it, but no matter how much training he had with that sword when it came to fighting he never touched it instead going for his bow or his old sword. Kahlan didn't understand him.

"It doesn't matter which weapon I fight with, I am good at staying alive and that is because I use my bow and my sword I'm not about to try some sword that has proven to only have fallen masters."

"That's not true its masters haven't always fallen!" Kahlan exclaimed

"Name one that didn't" Robin said

"I can't think off the top of my head there has been so many." She told him,

"How many seekers can you think of right away?" Robin asked "off the top of your head."

"Three" she told him

"And how many of that three lived through their battles of freeing the land?" he asked again.

"None." She said looking away

"Then perhaps that was because they thought to much of a simple peace of metal, I will fight the way I want to fight Kahlan and that is the end of this argument." Robin walked faster a head of her already annoyed at his wife.

In this past year since being named so much had changed she as so different now. No longer was she the wife that sat by and hardly spoke to him when he treated her wrong, now it seemed to matter what he did she was going to be there to tell him off, or correct him when he was wrong. She even tried to tell him how to fight, how to act and at times it felt like she even wanted to tell him how to breath. While most wouldn't like having such a strong woman around he couldn't help but feel it relaxed him, it made him feel like a part of his life was back to how it should have been if he never went off to war or if he never gave up his lands to become Robin Hood. Kahlan was so much like how Marian used to be now that it almost didn't hurt to think of Marian anymore. He could feel himself falling in love with Kahlan every time she yelled at him he couldn't help but smile on the inside even if she angered him, but that was how things had always been for him. Being with someone who constantly told him he wasn't good enough pushed him to be better, pushed him into doing his stupid hair brained foolish attempts to save people. Having someone to prove himself to once more was brining him back to the man he once was that would try anything once.

Much walked with the group behind Kahlan and Robin with a smile on his face, from behind walking through the forest it was almost like watching Robin and Marian argue again. He could see his master coming back; he could see the light returning to Robin's eyes. Even thought Kahlan and Robin still were searching for their daughter they knew the only way to get to her was to start lessoning the dark lords hold on the lands, they had to work their way to the castle. Much could see the life coming back to Robin now that he had something worth fight for again, just like his speech he had given to the people all those many years ago. Finally Robin was back, finally hope could start returning to this land. He understood robin's side of the argument. Kahlan seemed to think the only reason Robin could possibly free the land was because he was the seeker, because he was brining home by spreading the seeker name, but Much saw it wasn't just simply the name, Robin wasn't being the seeker he was being Robin Hood and that's what made Kahlan angry. She didn't like how he didn't think of his own life, she didn't like how he never spoke a plan until he was half way through doing it. He never thought far beyond the start of his plans he made her worry, but that was Robin Hood, doing careless stupid, but extraordinary things to brag about later with a cocky smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Night had already fallen; Allan sat by a small campfire he made in the woods, his son sleeping beside him. So much had happened in this last year, he had lost his wife due to speaking out against the dark lord, he hadn't meant to, but he couldn't help but tell his sons stories of Robin hood, he couldn't help he was proud of what he had once been part of, he just should have told his son to keep his mouth shut about the stories. After the death of his wife Allan ran with his son to keep him safe, but he didn't know how much longer they could keep running, young Allan was only six, how much farther could the little boy travel?<p>

"If only the gang were 'er" Allan said softly, "if only they were 'er"

_**crack crack**_

Allan's head short up, his hand went to his sword there was someone out in the woods, and by the sound of it there was more then one, no one else should be out here, it could only mean the dark lords soldiers they had found them, Allan would have to fight and hope he could get his son to safety. His eyes looked to where the could came from, then he froze they had found him after all.

* * *

><p>Marian sat in the white room rocking in a chair as she fed her month old daughter; she was tired as any new mother would be. She refused to hand the baby off to others to get cared for she did all the work herself, with the help of Ariana of course, or as much help that an eight year old could do.<p>

"Marian?" Ariana asked, "Are you awake?"

"Yes darling." She said softly

"Can I tell you something?" she asked yet again,

"Of course." Marian said with a tired smile, "you can tell me anything."

"I remember." She said, "I remember my mother and my father."

"You do? You remember how you got here?" Marian asked surprised she felt strange it was good the girl knew, and then perhaps they would be able to find her family.

"No, and I don't remember them all the way." The little girl told her, "only how they made me feel I remember my father sitting on my bed telling me stories, I remember the stories and how they made me happy, and I remember his eyes when he smiled it still seemed like his eyes were frowning. And I remember my mother she told me stories too, different ones, ones I remember too and she always was happy not matter what, but still seemed kind of sad too." The little girl looked at Marian "but I don't remember what they looked like, or sounded like or how I got here or where they are what happens if they didn't want me?" she asked

"They are probably out there right now looking for you Ariana, I know if you went missing I wouldn't stop searching for you, not until I found you.

"I miss them, I remember I was safe with them, I don't like how I don't feel like that when we aren't in this room, I don't like your husband."

"I know, but he's a good man." Marian said, her new memories of him reminded her that she loved him. She assumed the memories were starting to come back after her accident, that she was finally remembering her love for her husband.

"I don't think so, he's mean and scary." She told Marian, "Don't tell them what I said, ok! Promise?"

In the year the little girl had been with them she never warmed up to the lord, she never felt at home. Even though she couldn't remember she knew something was missing, she was already starting to remember her mother and father, she just couldn't let the lord or Alexandra know. For only being eight the child was beyond her age knowing all to well she had to watch herself around them, she had to find a way to go home even though she didn't know where home was.

"I won't" Marian said with a smile, "your secret is safe with me."

* * *

><p>It was late, they had yet found a spot that would be good to camp, Kate wanted to stop hours ago in a small clearing, but the rest deemed it unsafe. They settled finally down by a river where Much began to cook food for everyone.<p>

A sound caught Robin's attention, a sound of another fire. Kahlan and Kate who had been out getting wood with him looked up as well "This way." He whispered "we need to find out if who ever is out there is a friend or enemy." They all walked quietly following the smoke that was coming from someone's campfire. As they approached Kate took two steps each on a branch, each branch making a cracking noise so loud it seemed anyone within miles could hear it.

"Get ready to fight" Kahlan said her hands already on her daggers any moment ready to pounce like a cat. None of them were within any distance of trees or bushes to hide behind, when the man turned around he would see them, then he would call his men and they would have to fight. The man turned, Kahlan moved to strike, but Robin stopped her.

"Wait." He said as the guy's face came into the light of the fight, he knew the man, he knew that this man was no enemy.

"Robin?" Allan half spoke half whispered as if he didn't believe what he saw before him, "is that really you? Are you really alive?"

"Yes, for the most part we are all here, me, Much, Kate, Archer, and Djaq and Will wanted to come but Will was still to weak to travel when we left."

"But you're supposed to be dead." Allan said

"As are you old friend." Robin said with a smile

Allan closed his eyes and smiled he let out a sigh of relief, so there was still hope in this world, hope his son could grow up in a happy life, if Robin was alive then he knew Robin would be fighting for the good of the people after all that's what he promised Marian.

Much who had stayed behind at their campfire to finishing cooking walked up wondering why everyone had vanished as no one told him they were going to check out what was doing on, his eyes fell on Allan.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "How are you alive?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- so what do you guys think, Allan is back because I love him so much and I just can't write a story and know he is gone. <strong>**The next chapter is going to be a lot on Robin and his battle against the dark lord.**** Leave a review and let me know what you think of the story and if I should continue or not.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN- ok while writing this story I couldn't let Allan just be dead because I love him so I came up with an idea of how he could have lived, perhaps I will late write a spin off of that if you all want me to go into detail of his love of the young sorceries. Leave a Review and let me know if you would like me too. **

* * *

><p>The baby slept in her basinet next to Marian's bed and even though Ariana had her own room and bed she opted to sleep in Marian's room next to her. She didn't like her bedroom she didn't like being alone here. The dark lord slept else where he never came to his wife's bed except for the few times when he was trying to get her to conceive an heir, now that was done he seemed to have no interest in his wife leaving his side of the bed open to Ariana. Tonight seemed peaceful as the three slept on the outside, but Marian's mind was fast at work in her slumber trying to make sense of her world around her.<p>

**_"It's time for us to grow up and accept our lot in life." She felt herself whisper she could feel herself not wanting to say the words but she knew she must, she had to let him know there was no hope for them she had maid her choice, she knew who she had to marry she made a promise she had to keep. A promise she had never truly wanted to keep, but knew she must.  
><em>**

**_"You're marrying him?" he asked is disbelief. He couldn't see why she had chosen this man, he couldn't see why she was picking another man over himself, why couldn't she see how much they needed to be together, how much they belonged together. she could feel herself wanting to say no, she could feel herself wanting to run into his arms._**

**_"I am marrying him." Everything within her told her this wasn't what she really wanted everything told her to run to him to leave this place and never return for it didn't matter where they were as long as they were together, she just needed him to convince her, she just needed him to drager her away. _**

**_"Very well" he turned to leave showing the most maturity she had ever seen within him, but just this once she wanted him to throw a fit she wanted him to insist he got his way and not hers, but he wasn't going to do that she saw that now.  
><em>**

**_"Pardon?" she could feel her heart hitting the floor, she hadn't expected him to just walk away, but that was what she wanted right? This is what she needed for him to leave her alone so she could marry her husband to be. So she could fall in love with another and forget him completely.  
><em>**

**_"You said grow up so I am" and then he walked out without saying another word leaving Marian standing alone and heart broken. _**

Marian opened her eyes as the baby began to cry, she felt like the man in her memories was a man she had perhaps loved before her husband, perhaps her husband was the one in the memories she said she was marrying and the one she felt her heart breaking over was just some silly childhood crush. She fed the baby and allowed herself to fall back to sleep once the child was asleep again. Once again her mind drifted again to another dream or perhaps a memory she did not know.

**_"This is wrong!" a man yelled as he stood by the doors of a church as he was grabbed by guards. He had just intruded their wedding yelling about the king not truly being back, she had been lied to by her husband to be, but what did it matter if the king wasn't around?  
><em>**

**_"You must have legal grounds to object or remain silent!" the priest said in an angry tone._**

**_"I have moral grounds!" the man yelled, Marian couldn't make out the faces not of anyone within her dream. Something in the intruders voice though seemed so familiar to him, the yell of desperation as he tried to get his point across, as he tried to save her from making the decision she had chosen.  
><em>**

**"_Get him out!" a man yelled next to her who she assumed to be her husband to be or other words her current husband.  
><em>**

**"_He's a traitor and a liar!" the man at the door yelled as he was being pulled away "And her heart belongs to another!" he yelled pointing at Marian "let her tell you that." He said his voice soft and desperate. "Marian, my lady tell them!" he pleaded "Tell them!"  
><em>**

**"_Yes Marian tell them" the blurry man next to her said, something in his voice sent a chill down her spine, but why?  
><em>**

**"_It is not true I am sorry I know you mean well, but my heart belongs here" she said taking the hands of the man in front of her she felt her broken heart within her, who ever was at the door was right she did love another but that didn't matter now. This marriage had nothing to do with love right? Love came after everything her and the other man had was simply a child hood crush it was nothing more. She didn't love another right?  
><em>**

**"_Get along with it" said her husband to be he wasn't happy with every moment that went by was another moment he wasn't married to his wife. He had to be married to her, that way she could never leave him she would be his forever.  
><em>**

**"_What!" the panic man yelled as he was pulled away she could hear his voice has he was dragged farther away. "This is a mistake he needs you" he yelled "Marian!"_**

"Marian" called Ariana's voice, "Are you ok?"

Marian opened her eyes she could remember every part of her dream, it felt so real it had to be her marriage to her husband. If that was a memory then she perhaps never was truly in love with her husband, was there someone she was forgetting, someone that needed her? "Yes." She said softly, "I'm alright."

"You were crying in your sleep." Ariana told her

"It was just a dream, go back to bed." Marian told the little girl who happily snuggled back down and went to sleep. Marian on the other hand looked at her ceiling wondering if there was more to that memory, more to what she didn't know. She couldn't remember who ever she had once loved, but something told her there was more to everything then she was lead to believe. She couldn't feel any kind of love to her husband even in her memories other then a feeling that he just needed someone to love him in order to see what kindness really was. She had chosen to marry her husband over what ever other man there was in life there had to be a reason for it. She let herself fall asleep once more hoping she could return to her dreams, but she couldn't for the rest of the night she slept soundly without any images dancing through her mind.

* * *

><p>With the arrival of yet another one of Robin's old friends Kahlan couldn't help but feel she didn't know her husband at all. Sometimes she saw the angry bitter man she married when he was alone, just staring off at nothing, but when he was with these people, his people he laughed, he smiled, and his eyes had brightness in them that she had never seen before. Their friend Allan had informed them that he hadn't really died only poisoned in similar way that Robin had been, but instead with magic. A young sorceress that was under the command of the sheriff had cast the spell to protect him because years before Allan even joined the gang he had fallen in love with a girl he thought to be normal, turns out she fell in love with him to and she was far from normal. When they got into a small fight that tore them apart they never thought they would see each other again, but fate had other ideas. She was ordered to kill him by the sheriff she hadn't been able to but was bound to the sheriff and listened in a way to lock him in a sleep so sound it appeared he had died. Once the sheriff died she woke him back up and the two ran away together, far away where they eventually had their son. The dark lord's apprentice Alexandra had killed her when it became known she had magic and refused to join the army. Kahlan could tell Robin was happy to find his old friend alive, but Kahlan couldn't help but feel pain in her heart. She knew any hope of finding the one she wanted most to be alive was impossible all her friends and family were gone, dead.<p>

"Are you alright?" Came Much's voice from behind her

"Yes." She said softly, "Just lost in thought."

"You don't look alright Kahlan" Much was always good at telling when someone wasn't feeling right, after all he had been by Robin's side for years he had to learn to see through any lies of being fine.

"It's just seeing you all together and happy, makes me think back to when I had that, I would do anything to be with them again to be as happy as I once was." Kahlan didn't know why but talking to Much was easy it was like information just flew to his ears.

"Oh believe me no one in this group is how we once were, everyone now is so damaged." Much missed being what they once were, when they could proudly hold their head high and say _We Are Robin Hood._

" You all seem so happy, so full of life, especially Robin he's happy again no longer empty." She told him

"Oh no, he is still empty he is no where near happy, the old Robin would have laughed ten times more, he would have smiled without any real reason he would say and do stupid things just because he could. You would see him shooting arrows at us and barely missing just to show off how great he is, but now he is so held back he doesn't show off it makes me fear perhaps he doesn't believe in himself like he once did." Much sighed, Robin was making an effort to be who he once had been, but no matter how hard he tried Much didn't see him ever becoming the cocky Lord again.

"Perhaps he has just matured he fights like he was born to fight, it almost seems freighting at how well he takes to killing." Kahlan knew it was normal for a soldier not to think twice about killing the enemy, but something about the look in Robin's eyes when he killed, something about the look was so hard to not think about.

"Exactly." Much said softly, "That is not Robin Hood at all."

"Well he isn't Robin Hood anymore" Kahlan said, "He is the seeker."

"No matter what he always will be Robin Hood no matter how hard you try to make him the seeker, no matter how much you try and push someone else's legacy on him, you have to remember the only power he ever truly got to keep fighting was for the people under his name, when he see's the hope his name brings he can't help but rise up and fight for them."

"That is what the seeker is a fighter for the people." Kahlan said, "I don't see why he can't embrace the name Seeker."

"Because I have said it time and time again, he already is and forever will be Robin Hood even if he doesn't want to admit him that is the only name that will bring him power."

"Then why do you say he no longer fights like Robin Hood?" she asked him going back to Much's original statement.

"Because of the killing he does." Much said softly as his mind flashed back to the holy land. "Because of the way he kills."

"What has that got to do with anything?" Kahlan asked wondering if perhaps Robin's way of fighting that caused even Kahlan to got weary wasn't normal for him "Is that not how he used to fight?"

"I have only seen him fight like that a handful of times, first when he and I fought in the holy land, but he lost his taste for war and killing shortly after we arrived and only continued due to orders from the king, when we returned home he had changed he didn't like to kill and did his best not kill when he could avoid it, that is until." Much paused as he wondered if he should tell Robin's wife, but knew he couldn't stop the story there so he continued, "Until Marian was injured, until she died in his arms, it was only little John and I outside standing in front of a small army, we didn't know what to do, we didn't know who would fire first and then he came out of the cave." Much could feel himself being brought back to that day, brought back to the day he thought Robin had broken once more like he had in the holy land. "Arrows flew past my head from being and started to hit our enemies, I turned and there was Robin the look in his eyes, he was ready to kill the world all because she was gone, he was going to end everyone that had to do with her death."

"And that's how she died?" Kahlan asked,

"No, turns out she wasn't really dead we only thought she was, but that moment he thought she was gone Robin was ready to risk everything to make the people responsible for her death pay." Much paused "The look in his eye was the same as in the holy land, he no longer was Robin Hood in that moment, but a mad man in love that had lost the center of his world."

"It seems that happens a lot with your gang." Kahlan said with a smile "You all seem to think each other dies only later to find out they are alive."

"I suppose so." Much said with a smile, "but no matter how many come back we aren't what we once were all because Robin isn't who he once was he was the leader he was the only reason our gang was successful without him being 100% Robin Hood I fear this will never work."

"What will never work?" Kahlan asked, "he doesn't need to free this land, we only need to get close enough to get Ariana back and then we can go home, then we can leave this all behind this isn't our fight, isn't his fight." Kahlan knew she sounded like a coward but she couldn't bare to lose another husband to the darkness, she couldn't bare to give up everything she held dear for the people. Her thoughts and feeling went against everything she had ever been taught and everything she had ever believed in, but she couldn't go through it all again she knew she wouldn't survive a second time.

* * *

><p>"Alexandra!" boomed the Lord, "Alexandra!" he didn't like to be kept waiting but yet here he was already to call her a third time.<p>

"Yes my lord" she said walking into the room, "Is everything alright."

"I have that pain in my head again, take it away." He told her, he got strange pains in his head that only her magic could take away it came from fighting for so long that's what he had been told. The pain was only a small price to pay for the land he had ensured in all his battles.

"Yes my lord." She said as she walked forward and placed her hand on his head, she closed her eyes and whispered softly words she never let anyone know. The Lord felt the pain leave his head almost instantly.

"Next time don't make me call you twice." He said bitterly, not thanking her not even a little.

"Yes my lord." She said bowing to him she knew better then to keep him waiting.

"Now leave me." He told her with a wave of his hand.

"Yes my lord." And she walked out of the room, she wasn't happy to be dismissed, but knew better then to disobey him.

Once she was gone the lord walked over to what seemed to be a bird bath in the middle of his throne room, the water that was inside wasn't clear, instead it was almost like a liquid mirror for only a moment he saw his own reflection then with a wave of his hand he began to see images of the lands he possessed, this was his way to keep watch without ever having to leave the walls of his castle. Then almost on its how the image changed from struggling people just going through the motions of life to a group of travelers walking together. The lord frowned wondering why his looking well decided to show him this, why was it important to see people walking in the middle of no where, but soon he realized it wasn't focusing on the group as a whole rather then a girl, a girl all in white. She had long brown hair and a flowing dress as she walked she seemed to captivate him, why did he see her in his looking well. The well was only supposed to show people and things of importance, but here it was instead of showing him his riches wealth and power focused on one girl, one woman who he couldn't take his eyes off of.

* * *

><p>"Go back where you came from!" yelled a man<p>

"We don't need the Seeker!" yelled another

"The seeker has already failed us!" the voices kept yelling

"These people don't even want to help themselves." Archer said sitting on a barrel a knife in one hand an apple in another. "Why should we try anything here, the rest all seemed to fall for that seeker speech Kahlan always gave and would then help us and fight with us." He cut a piece of the apple off and put it in his mouth, "What more can we do for those that won't help themselves."

"I don't understand." Kahlan said "These people should be rejoiced like the last few villages when we mention the seeker has returned, but these people of this village seemed to turn away in anger when they found out."

"I would have thrown fruit too if some random people stood up in front of everyone speaking so highly of an unproven hero that will save all the land." Robin said rolling his eyes, "you can't expect people to get inspired by old words of past hero's"

"It's not old words of past hero's you have all of them fighting by your side!" she told him, "you are one of them now, plus you aren't unproven" she told him, "as Much says you were a hero before all of this."

"Right" he said, "because a bunch of dead guys could give me power that I don't already have." He rolled his eyes again, "even if I was a hero in England we aren't there anymore these people know nothing of Robin Hood."

"Then what must we do?" Kahlan asked, we can't leave them here to keep starving to death."

"And we can't rob from the Rich to give them anything either." Allan said, "That wouldn't help them in the long run if we had to keep traveling."

"We inspire them." Zed said, he tried to let the gang figure things out the best he could, but in times like this he did speak up, he did try and guide the new seeker in the right direction. "Long before you gave speeches off of some legend you once created your own and got people to see hope with just you as a guide you can do it again." Zed told him, something within Robin seemed to click, something that inspired him much the same way inspiration came in the heat of battle to rally his men. He didn't know what to say so he spoke words much like he had once spoke

"You know we are on are own we have lost friends and loved ones, but if we don't stand together we will forever live in squalor. Yes some of us will fall, but we will lose far more if we do not make a stand this day our fight will life on, our fight will show others that the hearts of the many can stand against any shades of darkness." He paused "we will show the land that we can fight no matter how small we are, we can show this land that just because someone possesses dark magic doesn't mean they can come here and take our freedom." He paused "the people here do not know me and most in this land never knew me before I was named the seeker, but long before that I fought in another land a land much like this one that was full of injustice, I fought for the people I gave up my wealth and my lands to help those I could by taking from the rich that oppressed the poor and giving to those who needed." He looked at the faces that had stopped yelling, "I do not stand before you claiming to be this savoir from legend called the seeker."

"Because before he was the seeker he was a hero, the savior of England standing for what was right." Much interrupted, "without any power this man was able to get the people to rise and fight off all those that tried to take their freedom with just his name you could see hope return to faces of the oldest of grandparents to the youngest of children. One named whispered throughout the land, Robin Hood."

"You sound like Tuck." Robin said looking at Much happy his friend took over the speech.

"You might think the seeker has failed you" he told them, "but give Robin Hood a chance, give Robin Hood a chance to help this land like he once helped his own."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- so what do you guys think? Should I write a spin off of Allan and his wife? Do you like where the story is going? Feed back is always great and with every review I get more and more inspired to write so please leave a review. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**AN- even though I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter I can't sleep so I decided to write another. Those of you that are enjoying the story leave a review and let me know how I'm going. Do you think I'm dragging it out to much I'm starting to feel like I am and perhaps losing readers if you guys think so I shall get more to the point and start the big final of the story. **

* * *

><p>"<em>You have no idea what's this means to me" John the poor lord asked<em>

"_Let me guess you can't sleep without thinking of her, you can't turn a corner without hoping she'll be there." Robin spoke of everything he felt with Marian, but would never admit it, not to a half stranger anyways.  
>"You have those feelings?" John asked as he felt the same things for the women he loved.<br>"I'm just guessing." Robin said with a grin placed on his face._

The fire cracked bringing Robin from his memories. So much was going on in his life now far more then ever before. He felt tired of the struggle, tiered of the fight, and tiered of the constant fight that came with life. Yet he had to keep on going until his daughter was safe, safe from the evil that had her. Yet times like these when he was awake while everyone else slept he couldn't help but be reminded of the time when he thought life was going where he wanted, back to a time when he saw the good in the world and fully believed in his god. As he watched the fire he couldn't help but think of his time with Marian and everything he felt. He glanced at his sleep wife wishing he could even feel the way he had once felt for Marian even in the slightest of ways.

_"I meant what I said before." He stepped in front of Marian_

"_What?" she couldn't remember what he was talking about?_

"_You know" he said pointing up referencing back to when she was hanging from his trap. "I said you were Gorgeous I meant it"_

_Marian couldn't help but smile at his words, "and I meant what I said one day you will pay robin of Locksley" She mounted her horse trying to show what he just said didn't mean the world to her.  
>Robin watched her go as she rode her horse away wishing she could stay with him, so he could watch over her.<br>"Just guessing Liar" the lord said causing Robin to smile, he couldn't denied his love for Marian in the slightest of ways. _

"Robin?"  
>He turned his head to the voice that spoke brining him from his memories it was Kahlan she must have woken up and noticed he wasn't asleep "huh?" he mumbled not really wanting to speak.<p>

"What are you doing awake?" She sat up more awake now, Robin knew he would have to speak now she was in one of her modes that women got into that caused them to talk about everything.  
>"Thinking." He hoped if he gave her one-word answers she would understand he wanted to be left alone.<p>

"Don't you think you have done enough of that?" she asked she didn't mean to sound nagging, but Robin seemed lost in thought most of the time when ever she saw him.  
>"No" he said "Ask anyone I used to get in trouble by not thinking enough." He thought back to all the times he thought of plans and half plans, of how many times half way through one plan he had to quickly re think it and come up with a whole new one.<br>Kahlan just shook her head, "Robin please just listen to me what happened at the last village, you can't use Robin Hood as your name, you must leave him behind you are now the seeker."

"Robin Hood is who got the village on our side, being the seeker made them hate us." Robin told her

"But like it or not you are still the seeker!" She had hardly been awake for five minutes and she was already angry at him, how she spent so many years being subservient to him she didn't now, now all she saw him as was a stubborn egotistical man.  
>"Like it or not Kahlan I am Robin Hood, or I was and no matter how hard I try to not be him I will always be." He sighed, "I don't see why you are so mad that they embraced Robin Hood and not the seeker."<br>"Because." Kahlan said, "The seeker is the hero, he is the one who will bring balance to the world, not Robin Hood." She looked at the fire, "the prophecy says it will be the seeker who will fight the challenge of the darkness."  
>"It says that in its exact words?" Robin asked<p>

"No, not exactly." Kahlan said, but translated that is what is means."  
>"And what does it really say?"<br>"Through the darkness two shall enter blinded by darkness only one shall remain." Kahlan paused, "The ancient hero will rise or fall blinded from the truth." She looked at Robin, "I'm sure it say's that in a more complicated way, but that is what Zed told me."  
>"I don't see anywhere it saying that the seeker is the one to save the land not Robin Hood." He told her<p>

"Ancient hero, that part means Seeker, you as Robin Hood that isn't Ancient, so that means you must embrace being the seeker perhaps that is what it means you could fall or rise." Kahlan wanted to believe in Robin, but it was so hard he did everything against what she said.

"You are worse then Marian!" Robin said annoyance in his voice, "Why can't any of you believe for a moment I could possibly know what I'm doing or just allow me to do it my way!" He thought to all the times Marian questioned him, all the times she thought his ways were wrong. "I may not be who I once was but I do know how to fight I do know who I am."  
>"Or who you were." Kahlan said, "I worry because it is our daughter who will suffer if you slump back down and leave everything you have proven it before that you are nothing more then one that gives up when times get hard." She knew she was being harsh, but she couldn't help it, "you gave up after your believed Marian died and you will give up again I can just feel It."<br>"You know nothing!" Robin was angry now, Kahlan didn't know how his life had gone, she only heard storied she hadn't been there she couldn't say anything to him. "Yes I gave up when she first died, I let myself get lost in the loss her death brought to me, but I came back I fought for another year I fought until I thought our fight was won." He paused, "I really thought I was dying I went off to die on my own where I even saw her, I saw her coming for me, telling me we would be together forever in heaven." He hadn't told anyone yet how he got away with leaving everything behind him. "Then I woke up, I woke up alone in the woods filthy like I had been buried and then dug up." He remembered his confusion as he tried to peace together what happened. "My first thought was I must find my gang and once I did I saw them, everyone was happy settled back into their life living among the villages again. I was going to return and be lord once more, but I couldn't something stopped me, the thought of living in that house without Marian settling down with another and having her be lady of Locksley was unthinkable so I just left everyone thought I was dead anyways I planned to start over fresh so I took a horse and went." He sighed "I still didn't feel well as the poison was still in my system and that's when I found you."  
>"You thought your fight was over?" she asked<br>"Yes, I wouldn't have left them if I didn't think that, I had always thought I wanted to get out of that life style living in the woods fighting each day helping people I thought it reminded me of Marian way to much. But it wasn't until I settled down until I was just a simple farmer that I thought of her the most." He looked at Kahlan, "it wasn't until I gave up the fight did I fully realize I was alone."

"Or in other words you didn't realize how much you missed her until you were with me." Kahlan could feel her heart drop, while she still loved Richard with all her heart she couldn't help but feel saddened by the fact Robin had felt his loneliest while he was married to her.

"That's not how I meant it." Robin knew it sounded like that, perhaps that was fully the truth but it was simply because she seemed so much like Marian when he drank, while back then she hadn't spoken like Marian after drinking he could fool himself into thinking she was the women he loved, but that would only cause him to miss her more in the morning.

"Yes it is" Kahlan said, "I know the feeling, but it wasn't the same for me."

"How so?" Robin asked

"As you know I loved the seeker before you, I loved him with all my heart, for so long we had to pretend we didn't or even when we knew we loved each other due to who and what I was we knew we could never be together, or at least I did he still didn't care what I could do to him." Kahlan paused, "for the short time we realized our love was so great my powers couldn't hurt him we were the happiest we ever were," Kahlan smiled remembering back to when she found out she was pregnant. She remembered how happy he was, how happy they both were. "When he was taken from me I found being alone made me think of him more, when I found you and we had Ariana I could make myself think of other things, of her and of you." She paused, "perhaps that is why I was such a quiet doting wife, because as long as I was taking care of you, making sure you got what you needed and Ariana got what she needed there wasn't enough time to think of what I needed or what I really wanted."  
>Robin leaned forward and kissed his wife he hadn't expected her to kiss him back, back she died. Robin didn't push for more then just kissing perhaps a little bit more of a kiss as they lay down together and his hands began to roam, but he didn't try to remove any of her clothing or his own. They both knew how similar they were, how much they missed the one they lost. They were perfect for each other. After a while both of them grew tired, still cuddling close together Kahlan laid her head on her husbands chest feeling him breathing slowly in and out.<p>

"I really believe I could have loved you." He said, "If I hadn't known Marian."  
>"But we argue all the time, hardly ever get along I thought everything you said before we left you no longer felt." Kahlan spoke softly as she was beginning to drift to sleep.<p>

"About wanting to start over and be a proper family?" Robin asked glancing down at her seeing only the top of her head.  
>"Yes." She mumbled<p>

"I meant every word, once we find Ariana we will go home and we will I promise you we can return home and be a real family." Robin placed a kiss on the top of her head, "just trust me I know what I'm doing, I may be knew to this whole seeker thing, but I'm not new to inspiring people, to brining hope back to people and according to Zed hope is light in the darkness."

* * *

><p>"<em>Robin!" she yelled at the top of her lungs as she hung from a rope<em>

"_Yes my love?" he asked amusement in his voice _

"_Get me down!" she said angrily "You're in danger" she added half worried_

"_But you look so good up there." He wasn't giving up his good mood he enjoyed the fact she got caught in one of his traps.  
>"You will pay Robin of Locksley" she struggled trying to free herself, but knowing there was nothing she could truly do.<br>"Honestly you look gorgeous from any angle." He said as someone lowered her to the ground. As she hit the ground she moved right to him and punched him strait in the grut causing him to bend over and grunt in pain, she didn't hit like a girl by far. The rest of the gang all shied away with a slight noise showing they knew all to well she didn't hold back by far.  
>"How do I look from that angel?" she asked still mad at him <em>

Marian couldn't shake her thoughts, why was she seeing this man, her dreams had either been a blur or she had seen her husband's face, which was this man, why did she see him so clearly? Did he mean something to her? Or was she just thinking of the stories her and Ariana came up with, the stories of Robin and Marian? She tried to write it off as her mind coming up with another idea for a story, but something told her that wasn't true.  
>The baby was asleep, Ariana was off training with Alexandra, Marian hated having the little girl leave her side, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it. Watching the baby sleep she thought back to the man she had met in the village, the one that had seemed to know of her stories. Something about him seemed so familiar, but why? She watched the wall staring at nothing in particular as once again her mind brought her to some unknown place.<p>

They were fighting on the ground she could hear them rolling around smashing things as she ran down the stairs. As she got there she saw the blonde man pinning the other to the ground a knife at his throat.

"Now" the blonde panted

"Please" the other spoke "I don't want to die."  
>"Well that's the only way you're going to escape me." He still was out of breath, but the look in his eyes showed he meant what he said.<p>

"Robin." She felt herself yell "Spare him!"

"I can't" he said

"Please" she couldn't let him do it, she couldn't let this man die at Robin's hands she knew it would destroy him "Do it for me." She put her hands on his.

"Marian I'm doing this for you." He looked into her eyes, he wanted to protect her, to keep her safe that she could tell just by the look in his eyes. "To protect you."

"Robin Please if you love me" she took both her hands now and held them to the side of his face, "you will let him go"

"I do love you." He whispered "and that's why I can't let him live." She could hear the desperation in his voice. "Because one day he will do something to take you away from me." Just by the sound of his voice she could hear the fear that it could be a possibility in his voice.

"I wouldn't" the man said on the ground.

"Please" she felt herself pleading "don't taint us with his blood." As she spoke Robin let go, the man hurried away, but before he got to his feet Marian threw the knife, "you owe me your life." She yelled at him, "don't you ever betray me."

"I won't" the man whispered as he left knowing all to well that if Marian hadn't been there Robin would have killed him.

Marian sat back and looked at Robin a soft smile coming to her face, "It took you a long time to tell me that"

"Tell you what?" Robin asked as he now began to settle from his fight

"You know?" she said with a smile, they both knew what he meant, before that moment he had never actually told her he loved her.  
>"I must have been half concussed." He said with a smirk, he was coming back to her now, the craziness that came from the fear of losing her leaving his eyes.<p>

"Well you will be fully concussed if you don't watch out." She joked back. She saw him grin and knew he had fully returned to his old self, but she could still see the soft glimmer of fear in his eyes that he would lose her.

Marian didn't like the places her mind brought her too, it was becoming far to much lately and it only made her feel more lost. When she was brought to those places she felt so much love and happiness that when she came back to reality she felt so alone. Why was this happing why was she seeing these things in her mind. She knew they weren't memories for she remembered her life now, she remembered her husband and growing up in a similar castle, meeting her husband and then saving this land with him from itself. She remembered her love for her husband, but still felt like she didn't know him. She didn't know why she shuttered at his touch or hoped each night he wouldn't come to her bed. She wished she could feel the way she remembered when they first got married, the way she felt before her accident she knew there was a time when she wanted nothing more then to be in his arms. She closed her eyes and thought back to him wrapping his arms around her and making her feel safe, but his face wasn't the one she saw she saw the man her dreams called Robin.

* * *

><p>"My Lord we have to tell her." Alexandra said, "we have to find a way for her to become our shield with her using her power they won't be able to stop us the seeker will be powerless no magic will be able to reach us."<p>

"What are we to tell her." The Lord asked

"That before her accident she may not remember but she was an important key to why we won." Alexandra said, "I will tell her and I will show her how to use her power."

"Once she learns the seeker won't be able to stop us?" he asked

"He won't be able to touch us and the mother confessor won't be able to take her powers back from me." She paused and looked at a maid, "Go fetch the queen and take the children from her so she comes alone."

"Yes Ma'am." Said the maid as she hurried off knowing well enough to not upset Alexandra she had a nasty temper and had no problem taking it out on the help.

"Good." The lord said, "Everything is going to go according to plan then?" he asked

"Yes as long as she takes what we are going to tell her well we should be plenty safe." Alexandra smiled up at him, "there is nothing stronger then dark magic."

"There is no magic greater more powerful then the love the two of you share." Came an old man's voice.

"Who was that?" The lord's head said snapping up to see Marian standing in the throne room before him.

"It's me." Marian said confused "your wife."

"No the voice, the old man who is he?" The lord was confused why did he just hear an old man speak and not see one, "Show your self!" he yelled

"No one is there." Alexandra said, "My magic repels any unwanted people from the throne room."

"I heard-" he stopped and shook his head, "Never mind" his attention turned to Marian. "We must speak about who you once were."

"Who I once was?" she questioned.

"Yes, before the accident how you were the key to why we were the victors." The lord paused, "We hoped you would remember on your own and perhaps if we had more time you would, but my love you have powers, powers that are needed to protect this family and this land." He had to lie to her to get her on his side no matter how strong the magic was that Alexandra had the good within Marian was so pure she couldn't truly be turned to darkness.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused " what power, why now do I need to help protect the land?"

"There is a man who calls himself the seeker." The lord said, "He is turning the people against us promising them riches if they fight by his side he wants Ariana and our baby." He needed to play on her need to protect the children. "Arianna has power that he wants and needs and our child is the child of two powerful people the seeker wants them both to kill them so they can't reach their full potential."

"He wants to kill the children?" Marian asked horrified

"Yes that is why you must help us fight him off and restore balance to our lands." He told her knowing she was right where he wanted her.

"What must I do?" she asked for she would never let anything happen to the children not over her dead body.

"Go with Alexandra she will try and teach you what you have forgotten." He placed a kiss on her lips, "my love you must do this and protect our family."

Surprised by her husband's affection she only blinked and looked at him after a few moments she breathed a soft, "I will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So leave a review and let me know what you think is going to happen and what you think of the story. I have so many ideas on where this is going or rather how I'm going to get to the ending I planned because I already have the last chapter Written I just need to get the story to that point. So please leave a review and let me know what you think because every review gives me more muse to write more. I'm thinking of working on a new story and unless I get more muse for this one my muse is going to probably go to the other story I'm writing. <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

It wasn't often Marian snuck from the castle into the woods, but some early mornings before the King or Alexandra woke she would cover her face so only her eyes were showing then carefully sneak to the stable to tack her favorite horse. She didn't know what called to her, but something about riding through the woods at top speed called to her. She felt like it was natural to her, like she had done if before, but she knew she hadn't. Her memories were back she had grown up a princess always riding in a carriage behind a horse. She never learned to ride one, but yet something called to her she seemed to know how to saddle a horse without even thinking. Getting on and asking the horse to move forward seemed only natural to her.

Marian sat on top of her horse feeling safe and content. She felt like nothing could touch her, that her confusing life didn't seem so important. The emptiness was gone when she was riding she felt free. Nothing felt like it could touch her here in the meadow. She was startled from her peaceful moment when something spooked her horse; it reared up causing her to fall to the ground.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked from behind her, Marian looked up to see a women in a white dress and long brown hair standing behind her holding a basket filled with berries.

"I'm sorry." Marian said

"No need to be sorry you just were watching the sky and it seemed you were watching for something." The women said with a soft smile, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"I'm not watching for anything." Marian said startled that a commoner saw her she was always so good at staying clear of people, no one could know she was the queen. She couldn't trust anyone she remembered clearly the commoners cared for nothing, they only cared for who ever paid the highest price if she got kidnapped she would be ransomed. She tried to get up and winced as her weight was put on to her ankle, she had hurt herself in the fall and now her horse was nowhere in sight.

"Here let me help you." The women said as she put her basket down and took hold of one of Marian's arms helping her to her feet. "My husband will be here in a moment I will send him to fetch your horse."

"There is no need." Marian said taking a step as she did she felt more pain shoot through her ankle, this wasn't good she was stuck here with this woman alone if they realized who she was it would be over.

"You are hurt let us help, we are here to help the people of this land." The women told her.

"Kahlan?" called a male voice from the woods, "Where are you with the berries the gang wants to eat." A man walked into the clearing

"Over here." The women called Kahlan called; "Do you want to remove this covering from your face its warm out today and that must keep you warm." She moved to remove the cloth that covered her nose and mouth. It was her protection so no one would be able to recognize her easily if they knew what the queen looked liked.

"No!" Marian said quickly, "I mean no its alright my husband wants me to keep this on, I must."

"Alright" Kahlan said understanding a wife's devotion to her husband after all before Arianna went missing she had been that type of wife. She turned her head to her husband. "I'm right here." She then looked back at Marian, "That's Robin my husband."

Marian looked up at the man approaching them she felt her heart skip a beat something about him. She knew him, didn't she?

"Is everything alright here?" he asked his voice seemed so familiar, where had she heard it. "Are you alright miss?" he asked his voice sounding almost like a dream.

"I'm fine, I just have to walk home." Marian took her arm from the women next to her and tried to take a step forward, but the moment she put weight on her ankle again she fell forward in to the man's arms.

"Careful." The man said with a smirk

"I'm fine." Marian snapped at him

"If you were fine you wouldn't be falling into my arms." Robin replied his grin spreading on his face.

"I just tripped it has nothing to do with my fall from the horse." Marian told him as she pulled herself from his arms, "I'm alright now if you please it is about time I head home." Once again Marian tried to walk, but the pain in her ankle was too much she stumbled forward again into his arms.

"Robin make sure she doesn't try and put weight on her leg, I'm going to go find her horse." Kahlan said heading off into the woods.

"You remind me of someone I know." Robin said with a laugh

"Who?" Marian asked looking up at him from his arms.

"Someone I used to know." His smiled turned to a frown as his eyes met her; he put her on her feet and took his arms from her. He felt his heart hit his stomach as the eyes of the women hit his. Her eyes were so much like his lost love, his lost wife. It was easier thinking of his late wife now but he still missed her the same. Little by little Kahlan was filling in the dark hole that she had left. Yet now here he was looking into the eyes of a stranger and all he could see was his love, the woman he wanted more then anything.

"What happened to her?" Marian asked seeing the pain in his eyes, his familiar eyes.

"I lost her." His eyes were locked on the stranger in front of him, the stranger that reminded him of his pain that was beginning to ease. It seemed no matter where he went, whom he met, or the years that passed there never would be a time he could forget her.

"I'm sorry." Marian said softly she felt almost like she was under some spell, some spell where she couldn't take her eyes off the man in front of her.

"Sorry for what?" he asked

"Your eyes." The women said, "You miss her don't you?" She felt drawn to this man, but why? Why him? Why now? Who was he?

"Yes." Robin said feeling something strange with in himself, something that made him want take this woman in his arms and never let go, her eyes looked so much like Marian looking back at him.

"I should be going my husband will be looking for me." Marian told him hoping he hadn't realized she had left the castle grounds yet.

"After my wife returns with your horse you can't walk on your ankle not with it like this." Robin glanced down she was still leaning in his arms.

"I uh um." Marian said lost for words as she pushed herself free of his arms. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way, like a little girl encountering a crush.

Holding this woman in his arms felt right, so natural. Yet he didn't know why, he could hardly even see her face except her eyes her beautiful familiar eyes that made his heart melt. In the past year he had begun to feel things for his wife he had started to see a life with her once they got their daughter back, but holding this woman seemed to made him realize that what he felt with Kahlan was no were near what he needed, what he craved. Why did this woman make him feel this way? Why did she make him see no matter how much he fell in love with Kahlan it would never be enough? She would never be enough?

"What is your name?" he asked hers softly.

Not wanting to say her true name fearing he would realize she was the queen she thought quickly, "Elizabeth." She told him

"It's nice to meet you Elizabeth, I'm Robin."

That name it was so familiar, but why? Marian thought she knew the name it seemed so right. "Hello Robin." She said softly hoping that he had no intention of hurting her, but some how deep down she knew he wouldn't harm a hair on her head. But why? Why did she feel so safe with this man?

Her eyes, they were eyes he knew, knew a long time ago. The eyes that seemed so much like the women he had once loved. The eyes he had watched the light fade from.

"Hello." Robin said not knowing what else to say all he knew was he wanted to smile, he wanted to hold this girl close because her eyes. Her eyes so much like Marian's.

"Robin." Kahlan said walking up leading the horse, "I got it." She frowned seeing the women in her husband's arms. He seemed so relaxed holding the stranger.

"Let me help you on your horse." Robin said softly to the girl.

"Thank-you." She said to him. Don't show him weakness never show it to him. She heard a voice say in her head. She shook her head as she felt her world start to spin, images began to fly into her mind, images and voices.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is Robin." A man's voice said pointing to a young boy not more then ten, "he is to be your future husband." The voice was proud.<em>

"_Yuck father I hate him." She felt herself say in a young voice._

"_I heard that and I hate you too." The boy argued "Father don't make me marry her." He complained to a man behind him._

"_That won't be for a long time my son, and you may realize you like her." The man behind the boy spoke_

"_Never." Marian said sticking her tongue out at Robin._

"_I'm a lord don't stick you tongue out at me!" Robin yelled_

"_I'll do as I wish I'm not some weak little girl to do as you say." Marian said as she punched Robin in the stomach then took off running._

"_Marian!" the man that had stood behind her yell._

"_I'll show you!" Robin yelled as he got up and chased after her._

"_Robin!" yelled the man that stood behind him, but neither child stopped to answer the men._

* * *

><p>Marian opened her eyes to see a fire burning. "Where am I?" she asked softly mostly to herself. She sat up and held her head as it began pound.<p>

"You collapsed when I tried to help you on your horse." Came a voice from behind her. She jumped up and turned a little to fast and felt herself growing dizzy again. She swayed and thought she would fall in the fire, but his arms grabbed her and pulled her safely away.

"Stopping you from falling and hurting yourself is becoming a full time job." Robin said with a soft chuckle.

"Then don't bother." She snapped at him as she tried to push herself from his arms. She was confused she didn't know what was going on, her mind seemed to be a jumbled mess.

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing." He said to her

"I'm sorry." She said placing her hand on her head "My head it just" she stopped and knew she would fall to the ground again if his arms weren't wrapped around her. "I don't feel well." She said as she felt herself fall back into darkness.

* * *

><p>"<em>You can only resist me for so long." Robin said with a smile holding a flower to her.<em>

"_I'm not going to be just another notch in your belt." Marian said, "That kiss meant nothing, I was just wrapped up in the moment."_

"_It meant everything." He said stepping closer, "It proves you do have feelings for me."_

"_I will never have feelings for a boy who thinks he can get everywhere simple on his good looks and money." She said frowning ignoring the flower he held to her. _

"_You aren't just another notch on my belt Marian." He said glaring at her, "you could never be."_

"_I will never love you Robin of Locksley." She said as she turned and walked away._

* * *

><p>Marian opened her eyes again as she felt the pain in her head increase, she was lying back on the ground.<p>

"We don't know who she is or why she is in these woods, she could be a spy." She heard a woman's voice say.

"Kahlan relax she isn't a spy just a hurt girl." Robin said to his wife.

"Can we take the face cover thing off to see what she looks like?" a different man asked.

"No she wishes it to stay on so it will." Robin told him

"You have a soft spot for her." Kahlan said angrily.

"Is that what this is about?" Robin asked, "Are you jealous of a girl I have known for a total of ten minutes."

"It has been far longer then ten minutes." Kahlan said

"Yes that she has been with us but talking and couscous I'd say ten minutes was giving even more time." Robin told her

"I see it in your eyes, the way you speak to her, the way you hold her." Kahlan said.

"You are my wife." Robin said to her, "there is no need to be jealous I have never been unfaithful to you and I never will be."

Their conversation began to fade away once again as Marian felt her world go black.

* * *

><p>"<em>So you are really going?" she asked<em>

"_Yes." Robin said looking down. "The king needs me." _

"_Your land needs you, your people." She turned to look at him, "I need you."_

"_Marian-" he stared_

"_No!" she yelled at him, "you have spent years trying to get me to admit that I love you and when I do only a few days later you tell me your leaving?" _

"_It's not like that." Robin said to her it hurt him to see the pain in her eyes._

"_Then what is it like Robin?" she asked "I love you, but if you go then we are done." She told him. "I don't care that are fathers wanted us to marry I don't care at all." Her voice showed hurt, "I won't be here waiting for you."_

"_Marian-" he said to her softly reaching his hand to brush the tear away, "I love you more then anything, but the king needs me, needs my help."_

"_No Robin, you want glory." She said softly, "you have always wanted it you love to stand out from a crowd and by going and being part of the kings guard you will, you will find glory, but tell me will it be worth it? Losing love in the process." _

"_Don't lecture me Marian I'm sure I could-" he stopped himself_

"_Sure you could what?" she asked anger filling her when she realized what he was about to say, "That you can find love anywhere? That every women here would be willing drop everything to marry you!"_

"_Marian" he tried to interrupt but her anger was far too strong. _

"_No Robin, I hope your happy with them, with one of those willing easy women that love you for your talents not for the person you are." She turned to leave, "good-bye Robin, don't bother to call on me when you leave or if you come back." _

"_Marian!" he yelled as she walked out the door._

* * *

><p>Marian groaned as the light woke her up<p>

"Elizabeth?" she heard his voice ask. She looked at him confused for a moment as her dreams already faded from her mind.

"Yes." She said sitting up, he moved forward and spoke softly

"Careful." He said, "you must have hit your head hard when you fell from your horse."

"My head." She said, "It feels like it has been run over by a herd of horses." Marian looked around no one was here but him. For a moment she feared what he could do to her, but something within her seemed to push that fear away. She knew he wouldn't hurt her.

"Yeah it will feel like that for a while it always does when you take a big bump to the head." He told her

"I know, not long ago I was in a bad accident and took a bad bump to my head, it took me a long time to remember who I was." She told him.

"Well at least this time you remember who you are right?" he asked her, but she didn't answer. "Elizabeth?" he asked

"What?" she said realizing he was speaking to her, she remembered that was the name she told him

"I just wanted to make sure you know who you are." He said his eyes meeting hers.

"Yes." She told him. _No_. A voice said in her head, which she shook away. Of course she knew who she was. She was wife to the King, mother to the heir of the throne and adopted mother to Arianna the lost forgotten child left alone without parents to cared for her. _Wrong_. The voice said again. She wanted to ask the voice who she was then if not who she claimed to be, but she knew there was no point in asking an imaginary voice in her head a question.

"Yes" she said, "I know who I am." _No you don't_. The voice said, _you may think you do but there are so many holes, so many._

"That's good." Robin said, "Here." He handed her a bowl of stew, "I'm told it isn't squirrel."

"Why would it be squirrel?" she asked

"Meat is hard to come by." Robin told her, "Much the one that cooks all our meals always finds it some how and the only thing abundant is squirrel."

"They why do you say its not?"

"Because Much says it isn't denies the squirrel but we all have our theories." Robin told her with a side grin.

Marian felt her heart race, not in the way that it should. She shouldn't be feeling the way she did when she was with him. His smile shouldn't send her heart racing, it shouldn't make her smile or even make her feel safe. She knew nothing about him nothing about his smile so why did she feel at home with him alone by a fire eating some mystery meat stew beside a fire in the woods then she did in the castle with her husband with any food she could want and any comfort she could desire?

"Tell me about yourself." She said as she ate trying to get her mind to stop racing.

"My name is Robin." He told her, "A long time ago I owned my own lands and governed it, but hard times hit and I lost it all."

"Why?" she asked she knew people lost their lands a lot in the past years. "Did you run out of money? I hear when the land owners lose money the people usually turn on them due to taxation."

"No." he told her, "My people never turned on me, and I never taxed them unfairly I gave up my lands."

She glanced up at him an away from her food, "Why?" she asked, "I've never heard of someone willingly giving up their lands and wealth. Did you have wealth?"

"Yes I had wealth I came back from the crusades to a land I had dreamed of. I couldn't wait to return those five years away at war I always had home in mind, home and the love of my life. I regretted going everyday because I walked away from what was most important to me. When I returned I expected my people to be happy to see me, but I found a land filled with fear and tyranny." He told her, "So much injustice in the land, when I took back my lands from the man running them in my absence my people were happy I thought my life was going to fall right back into the way it was when I left." He smirked, "I should have believed Marian when I left for war that she wouldn't be waiting for me."

Marian felt her body freeze, who was the Marian he spoke of and how did she know that his Marian said she wouldn't be waiting for him if he left to go find his glory?

"She refused me many times, eventually in order to save innocent men I had to brake the law and save them stealing flower doesn't equal a hanging. So I ran to the woods and realized the only way to fight in injustice in my land was to help the people by stealing from the rich and giving to the poor."

"You became and outlaw?" she asked

"Yes."

"And Marian?" she couldn't remember perfectly, but she was pretty sure the woman he called his wife had a different name. "Did she find another?"

"No." he said with a grin, "There was another who wanted her but she never fell for him, while she was drawn to him at times I think no matter what she still loved me even though she wouldn't admit it and wanted to play hard to get so she didn't look like she was going back on her word so easy." He paused, "Or perhaps she did hate me a little bit, it took me a long time to win her back, perhaps if I never became an outlaw I never would have gotten her."

"What happened to her?" Marian asked, "You say you won her back?"

"I did, it took a long time but she did become mine." He paused, "Or I became hers Marian was never a woman to be possessed by a man." His smile when he talked of the woman seemed to melt Marian she had never seen a man look so in love. So what happened to his love? What happened to the woman that made him smile so? "She became a spy from inside the castle, but we did become secretly engaged." He paused, "But she was too strong willed when she found out the sheriff planned to kill the king she couldn't find me and decided to try and end the sheriff." He paused as he began to remember the most awful few days of his life. "I saved her once he captured her, but when the kings life was threatened Marian stood up to the man that wanted to make her his wife, when he heard she would never be his and that she was going to marry me he plunged a sword through her." Robin felt the pain all over again he grew silent as he took a few moments to regain himself.

Marian felt her self tear up hearing the man's story, but as he spoke she felt like she already knew what was going to happen. It was as if she had heard this story before, but couldn't remember how it ended.

Robin continued, "I found her laying on the ground, when I reached her I knew she only had moments left. She died in my arms."

"I'm sorry." Marian whispered.

Robin shook his head, "No I'm sorry I don't know why I just told you that." His eyes met hers for he still could only see her eyes, as she never removed the cloth from her face. They both didn't say anything as the slowly leaned closer together it seemed as if they were drawn to one another, their faces moving closer neither even seemed to realize they were moments away from a kiss.

"It isn't squirrel Allan!" Much's voice seemed to yell

Marian looked up breaking the trance that seemed to form between her and Robin.

"I should be heading back." Marian told him, "My husband will be worried."

"You didn't eat anything." Robin said.

"I know I'm not really hungry I must return home, I have a baby who must be hungry."

"At least let me ride with you to make sure you get home safely." Robin told her.

"No." she replied, "Please don't."

Robin hesitated but said no more something about this woman told him he wouldn't win a fight against her.

* * *

><p><strong>An- Sorry for the long wait but what do you guys think? Leave a review and let me know the more reviews I get always inspires me to write faster when I know people are enjoying this story and want to know more. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**AN- Here is another chapter this is mainly just to show the fears some are having about the upcoming battle. (Mostly Kahlan's fears.) Also the King begins to question everything around him, including Marian. **

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Who could stop him?" She asked_

"_Our child," Richard responded with a smile. She knew she should argue that they could never have a child, but for this moment she let herself get lost in the idea of a future with him._

"_Well our child would have to be a girl." She told him as she crawled closer_

"_She'd have to take out a dozen soldiers just like her mother." His smile made her keep hers. _

"_Well I'd want her to have a good heart like her father." She loved him she wished this future was possible the idea of their child alone made her heart melt._

_He leaned closer and pushed her hair out of her face, "Well I would want her to have her mother's eyes." _

"_No." She said shaking her head looking into his eyes, "No I would want her to have your eyes." Slowly he brushed his thumb on her lips for a moment they were lost in each other's eyes, then he leaned forward and allowed his lips to meet hers. She didn't fight it she let herself get lost in the moment, lost in him. But as she longed for more wished she could let go she found her mind taking control again, she pulled away._

"_Richard we can't" She wanted him if only she could have him._

"_It's alright its just a kiss." He whispered _

Kahlan poked the fire waiting for the men to get up, she hardly slept anymore it seemed the deeper they got into her old home land the more her dreams kept her awake. Sometimes they would pass a place she recognized and her only thoughts were of Richard. When they traveled together she never felt alone even in the darkest of says she had him by her side. In the past months Robin had changed he cared for her now, but she knew he would never love her as she would never love him. She longed for the days back when she could feel the doubt of her mission, but then look beside her and see him see her hope. She tried to trust Robin as the seeker but no matter how hard she tried she could never believe in him the way she had Richard.

"You are up early." Robin said as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep we are getting closer to the castle within a few days we will be in battle with the Dark Lord." She couldn't help but feel they were going to lose, she had no power and Robin well he was just Robin. She had seen him practice with his sword the way he moved just wasn't the same as Richard, half the time Robin seemed to hate the sword of truth. He preferred to fight with a strange one with a curve he had tried explaining to her why he liked it better, but she hadn't been paying attention she was to busy arguing her side. He had to fight with the sword of truth he was the seeker and that sword would give him more power, why couldn't he see that? Every time they argued about it he always had the same answer, he didn't need the power of dead men he only needed his own.

"Don't worry." Robin told her has he stood up brushing off his pants, "We will get her back."

"If she is even there if she is even-" She stopped herself she couldn't think her daughter was gone she couldn't think she was dead just like her little boy.

"You would know it if she were gone." Robin told her, "We would know."

"Perhaps." With ever day Kahlan no longer felt like she had. She didn't rely on any hope anymore. Hope was foolish if you didn't have a hero and no matter how much Robin had changed he was still and would always be the farmer who couldn't go a night without hitting the pub and drinking until he could hardly walk.

"Have faith." He smiled he didn't see into her eyes the way he used to with Marian. He hardly saw Kahlan at all he couldn't read her emotions even when she tried to hide them the way he used to with Marian. "I'm going to run down to the river and clean up." He told her as he walked away. Kahlan only nodded her head as she struggled with the despair she felt on the inside.

"You have no faith." Came Archer's voice, "No faith in my brother."

"Of course I do." She lied, "He is the seeker and the seeker never fails his quest."

"I'm blind not stupid." He paused, "Although I could say my brother is stupid for thinking you are alright."

"I'm fine." Kahlan hated the way Archer always seemed to believe he knew best he was pompous, but yet he reminded her more of Richard then Robin did so why was it that Robin was the seeker and not Archer.

"You know how you used to be able to tell if someone was telling the truth just by looking at them?" Archer asked

"No I seem to have forgotten I could do that." She sarcastically replied.

"Easy." He laughed, "I can tell by your voice, not from a special supernatural power." He paused, "I can hear a lie no matter how much someone tried to hide it."

"I don't care." Kahlan stood up she just wanted this all to be over she wanted her little girl in her arms and she wanted to go home. She didn't even care if she went back to Robin being the way he once was. She just wanted to live a peaceful life why could that never happen?

"Have faith in him Kahlan you don't know what he was before he met you." Archer took a bite of his apple as he spoke.

"Yes I do you guys tell me all the time." She waved her hand above her head hoping to shoo him off.

"But you don't seem to get it, Robin was a hero." He needed her to know there was still hope he could sense that she was losing her drive she was losing her will to continue of.

"I know he robbed from the rich gave to the poor." Why couldn't he just leave her be? Why did he insist in sticking his nose into other peoples business?

"He was so much more then that in the end it wasn't because he looked out for his people that saved us." He had to convince her Robin wasn't who she thought he was. "When everyone only could see a dark future it was Robin who was the light to lead the people out, when no one had a hope they would ever be happy again Robin showed them how to smile. No matter how bad things got he could smile." Archer shook his head, "I never met the happy go lucky man Robin once was by the time I met him he had already suffered so much but he soldiered on. He gave everything he had time and time again for his people for his country because he knew someone had to stand for what was right. He stood up to the bullies when no one else would without fear of what happened to him." Archer admired his brother after all Robin had made him rethink his whole life he became a better man all because of his brother who taught him there was more to life then putting yourself first. "He's the hero you long for the hero you want, but your too blind to see it."

"I'm not to blind he just isn't the seeker." Kahlan growled at him.

"He isn't your seeker Kahlan and he never will be Richard." Archer knew the stories he knew she loved the old seeker he knew she had married him.

"Don't try and think you know me Archer." She told him, "Don't say his name." She couldn't stand it anymore and stormed off she didn't know why she was so angry with the man she just couldn't bare to hear Richard's name.

"Kahlan." Zed said as he caught up to her.

"What Zed?" She brushed away a few of her tears that escaped her eyes.

"I over heard Archer talking to you." The old man could see the pain in her eyes he only wished he could find a way to ease it, but knew with his next words he would only make it worse. "He's right you know."

"Not you too" she shook her head, "I trust Robin alright I will follow him into battle I can't help it if I don't believe in him the way I believed in Richard!"

"When you used to listen to those stories Robin used to tell what did you think?" Zed asked.

"What?" She turned to look at him

"When Robin used to tell Arianna those bed time stories what did you think of Robin Hood?" he repeated the question.

"I thought." She paused and rolled her eyes, "I thought he was a hero."

"And?"

"I thought that he sounded like Richard standing up to evil never caring what happened to him." She said softly.

"And the only time when his judgment was clouded was for a girl, Robin Hood and Richard were the same in that way as well." Zed told her. "You don't see it because you don't want to Kahlan. Robin your husband is a hero he will save us all."

"I only hope you are right." She replied.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Where were you!" Her husband yelled.

"I got lost I'm sorry." She hated when he yelled he scared her even more when he did.

"I shouldn't allow you to even see your children!" he was beyond angry, "How do I know you aren't a traitor giving secrets to the enemy?"

"I would never betray you my love." She told him, how could this be the man in her memories? She remembered only flashes of her past with him back before he was king. She didn't her past fully but from what she put together from the blips she had made him out to be a different man entirely. How could he be the man that helped her off a roof when she snuck in to help him help the sick? How could he be the one she feared was dead then appeared behind a clothing line alive and well? How could he be the man she kissed and heard him whisper, 'that kiss spoke wonders,' Perhaps he changed just for the war. Maybe once they won and put to rest that evil that tried to steal the land and hurt the people maybe then he would go back to being that man in her dreams.

"You better be telling the truth." Her husband hissed, "Now go leave me!"

Marian bowed her head and hurried away fighting the tears that wanted to fall. Every time she was around him she wondered what exactly she had seen in him. The memories she had just didn't fit. As she walked to the children's play room her mind fell on to the man she had seen in the woods the one who had helped her. She felt a flutter in her stomach thinking of the man something about him made her happy. The feeling she had in those woods was the feeling she had in her memories and thinking of them, yet it wasn't the feeling she felt around her husband. Why?

"I see the king has spoken with you." Alexandra purred as she stepped out of the playroom holding the baby.

"Yes." Marian hated Alexandra and hated her more seeing the baby in her arms. "Let me see my daughter."

"Why?" Alexandra asked a cruel smile on her lips, "Why would I want to hand over this baby to the woman who left her?"

"I didn't leave her." Marian protested.

"You weren't in the castle when she cried her nanny had to take care of her." Alexandra frowned, "Where might her mother have been?"

"I went for a ride to clear my head, now hand me my daughter." She felt anger building up inside of her something about Alexandra wasn't right she wanted the woman away from the baby.

"I don't listen to you." Alexandra's voice purred as she turned away and went back in the playroom. "You are lucky the king needs you." She placed the baby in the crib knowing Marian was following behind her. She could sense the power building within Marian and knew it best not to provoke her.

Once the child was down Marian rushed over and picked up her baby. "You stay away!" Marian yelled, "I don't want you near my children anymore."

"You don't tell me what to do!" Alexandra hated Marian hated the fact the king needed another woman that wasn't herself.

"What is going on in here?" The king entered the room anger in both his eyes and voice.

Marian didn't back down it seemed Alexandra had lit a fire within her. "I don't want that witch near my children!" She didn't even realize she was telling at her husband.

Alexandra smiled the king hated being yelled at Marian was in for it now, she enjoyed watching her get in trouble which was often Marian just didn't understand how things were run.

"I-" The king started, but Marian cut him off.

"No!" she shook her head, "She will not come near my children and that is final she will obey my word my dear husband because I promise you when a mother doesn't believe her children are safe she will stop at nothing to protect them."

Alexandra knew Marian was going to be punished she had to be the king would never allow anyone to speak to him this way.

"You dare raise your voice at me?" The king asked.

'_Here it is'_ Alexandra thought Marian was in for trouble now.

"You are my husband father to our daughter and adopted father to our adopted daughter." She didn't back down. "And as the father you must listen to a mother when she says the children aren't safe then she means it."

The King wanted to yell at his wife for telling him what to do, but the moment he looked into her eyes he knew he couldn't. He saw the look of defiance and knew he should want to push that out of her, that he should want to crush her spirit, but he knew deep down she would keep on fighting until those she found important were safe. While he saw no harm in Alexandra something seemed to upset Marian he shook his head then turned to his advisor, "Leave the children be and do as Marian says she is my queen after all she still holds a higher rank then you."

"What?" She couldn't believe it, she was getting in trouble, "She can't-"

"Do as I say Alexandra." The king yelled. Why did Marian's spirit make him want to listen to her? Why did he want to obey her? He turned to Marian, "Don't let me catch you causing a problem again." His voice wasn't angry with her, just stern. He was upset that she had been gone so long, worried she could be betraying him, but when he looked into her eyes something seemed to familiar. Why? Why did he want to listen to her? As he walked from the room he saw an image in his of a woman all in white her beautiful smile her hair blowing in the wind. He glanced back at Marian and frowned, she wasn't the woman he saw in his mind. Thinking back she wasn't the woman he saw in his dreams either.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Much carefully looked through the apples that Kahlan had gathered he wanted to make sure he got a good one. He picked up each apple and inspected it until he found just the right one. He smirked and tossed it up a little, but before he could catch it an arrow flew by and pinned it to a tree. Allen who had been sitting by the tree glanced up at the arrow and apple and looked up as he pulled it out of the tree, "Thanks." He took the arrow out of the apple and took a bite, "Good apple." He walked away a smile on his face. Much frowned and turned to see Robin laughing,

"Every time!" Much shook his head, "You know I like good apples!"

"Hey it was such an easy target I couldn't resist." Robin still had his boyish grin on his face. Much wanted to be mad, but he couldn't he was happy to see the old Robin back. While he wasn't always his old self there were a few moments like this one he let go and had fun. Moments that reminded him of the man he once followed.

"What ever you say master."

"You don't have to call me that." Robin said sitting down next to Much as he inspected his bow.

"I know." Much responded, "Old habits die hard."

"You know if they had a bow or truth along with Arrows of truth I think I would have less arguments with my wife." Robin told Much. "No matter how hard I try I don't use that sword the correct way, or her way she's always on my case about it."

"She just wants to make sure you train up as the seeker and not just Robin Hood." Much defended Kahlan.

"I know I know." Robin shook his head, "But I don't know if I can do this final battle."

"What do you mean? You have fought in battles much worse." Much paused, "I think." He thought for a moment, "You've pulled yourself out of no win scenarios I don't see how this one will be any different."

"Because is this battle I'm the seeker." Robin told him, "But I'm not Kahlan and Zed are trying to push all this on me."

"Just try and listen to them." Much defended the two now, "Maybe they know what's best maybe they can really help."

"That girl." Robin said changing the subject.

"What girl?" He hated when Robin did this, decided he didn't want to talk on about a conversation so he just changed it.

"The one that was here yesterday." Robin smiled, "I haven't been able to get her eyes out of my mind."

"You are married Robin." Much whispered, "What if she hears you talking about this?"

"No" Robin shook his head, "Much I'm not saying I love the girl or anything it's just her eyes they were so familiar they reminded me of something."

"Of what?"

"Of who I used to be." Robin smiled, "I thought about it all night, I dreamed of those eyes they reminded me of Marian."

"I have no idea where you are even leading this conversation." Much responded.

"It just got me thinking I'm never going to win this battle as the seeker." He placed his bow down.

"Robin don't give up now." Much pleaded, "We've come so far, what about your daughter."

Robin frowned, "Why would you think I'm giving up?" he paused, "I won't stop until my daughter is safe I will cut down anyone who stands before me and her."

"Alright you really have lost me then Robin you aren't making any sense, or I'm just to hungry to follow you since you gave my apple to Allen." Much usually could follow Robin's thought process well, but maybe it was all the time they had been apart or something else Robin confused him more then ever.

"Much what I'm saying is believing in magic to win this battle and ancient prophecy's and all that won't get my daughter back and won't help this land I can't be someone I'm not." Robin glanced at the pile of apples then back at Much.

"I'm still lost." Much answered.

"I'm going to find my daughter and defeat this king the same way I did the sheriff and prince John's men." Robin smiled, "As Robin Hood."

"That is a horrible idea!" Kahlan's voice said behind him causing Robin to roll his eyes.

"Kahlan I am good with a sword, but I am better with a bow!" Robin argued, "Why can't you see that?"

"You under estimate this land!" she hated having this argument every day it seemed no matter how hard she tried he would never understand.

"I don't under estimate anything!" Robin stood up picking up his bow.

"Come back and train with Zed he will show you how to use magic how to fight like the seeker if you keep resisting it you will fail!"

"I won't fail." Robin said, but gave in to her he knew he wouldn't win the argument and followed Kahlan it was no use fighting her. No matter what he said she wouldn't see his way she was convinced the seeker would save this land and save their daughter. No matter what Zed said no matter what Kahlan said deep down Robin knew he was no seeker. He didn't feel how the sword was special he didn't understand the magic. When Zed made fruit invisible he could close his eyes and hit everyone with his bow and arrow and most of them if they made him his the sword. He never felt the power of Seekers in the past; he just didn't see the point in trying.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

He turned over with a loud sigh, he couldn't sleep he couldn't shut his mind off. He glanced at Marian who lay asleep watching her sleep he could find some peace. Yet as he watched her he couldn't help but frown, something about her when she slept was different. She didn't look afraid or confused she didn't seem like she was hiding. He lay in bed next to his wife and knew they were strangers he never really thought about her before, but her outburst today seemed to be imprinted on his mind. Where had Alexandra found her? Why did Alexandra have to use so much magic to hide her past from her? Shouldn't it be easy wiping someone's mind and placing new memories? Why did Alexandra think she would remember her past if something were to seem familiar to her? Thinking back to earlier it hadn't seemed Marian was out of her element demanding, controlling. Why had he stepped back and allowed it.

"_I'm here I'm right here come back to me" _He sat up in bed, whose voice was that? IT continued to echo thought his mind _"It's me don't listen to what she use telling remember all the things we been through think of me I'm right here I need you I need you here with me that night in the forest I never wanted that kiss to end I love you."_ The king shook his head, was her hearing things?

OoOoOoOoOo

"You should be happy." Zed told her sitting down next to the fire, "Your husband is doing well in his training."

"But he has it in his mind he knows best." Kahlan said shaking her head, "He doesn't understand this land and the dark magic in it."

"Maybe it's you who doesn't understand." Zed responded earning a glare from Kahlan.

"Don't understand? Zed I've been here before by the seeker's side going off to battle what is it I don't understand he is the one knew to all this?"

"I was there to Kahlan and if I remember it correctly you never thought Richard was making the right choices either." Zed smiled, "And he still defeated Lord Rahl and the keeper."

"That was different." Kahlan responded looking away.

"How so?" Zed smiled and stood up, "Just apologies Kahlan and trust it will all work out."

Kahlan shook her head, but thought perhaps he was right. She shouldn't pick fights with her husband not now so close to the final battle. Maybe she didn't agree with him, but that didn't mean they had to fight. Right? She stood and walked over to Robin who was lying on his back looking up at the stars, "I'm sorry." She said as she lay down next to him using his chest as her pillow, "I shouldn't be yelling at you all the time."

"It's alright." Robin said moving his arm to wrap around her, "Zed explained it all to me."

"What?"

"He told me how you get like this your strong will and all, you want to hope but in the past your hope was taken from you when Richard was, Kahlan I know the feeling." He paused, "I doubted my self too I still do at times I think to myself if I couldn't protect Marian how can I save a whole land that's why I've quiet being Robin Hood twice now."

"What keeps you coming back?"

"The first time I saw my people in pain, my men were captured and would die without me, I couldn't let that happen and I fought for them, the second time my daughter was taken and I realized hiding out from who I am won't change anything my past will always be who I am and I should stop running from it."

"Wise words." She said softly.

"I will get her back Kahlan I won't fail this time."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Every time in the past I've figured it out I've given up all because I lost sight of who I was fighting for Marian's loss just broke me, but I won't stop fighting for Arianna she is what drives me now, if I give up if I fail she will stay with that witch and I just refuse to let that happen." Robin's voice sounded strong, Kahlan only wished she had as much faith as he did. "I wish you knew me before."

"What do you mean?"

"I wish you knew me back when I was really Robin Hood back before I became broken maybe then you would see me though different eyes." He sighed, "Like Much, Will and the rest."

"The way they refuse to give up on you?" Kahlan asked.

"Yes no matter what I do or where I go their faith in me never changes even when I doubt myself they never doubt me." He held his wife as he spoke, "That has to mean something right?"

Kahlan had never thought of that before, but now her mind pushed the idea around. Why did these people trust him so much when he had failed them? Their land was full of problems and injustice because he walked away. Why did they still follow him and do as he said? Especially Much. Why did Much trust every word Robin said, why did he blindly follow him anywhere? All the people at camp would fight anyone Robin told them too with faith that he knew what was best. How had he convinced so many to be so loyal? So faithful?

"If you don't trust me and you don't have your own faith maybe trust theirs." Robin kissed the top of her head, "put your mind and ease Kahlan I'm going to give you our daughter back if it's the last thing I do."

Kahlan closed her eyes upon hearing his words she told herself to believe in her husband she only hoped she truly could.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**AN- I know long break, but I promise the more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write more. This chapter got inspired because I was watching an episode of Legend of the seeker on Netflix. This story only has maybe four or five more chapters left. **


	16. Chapter 16

**AN-Sorry the update took so long. **

* * *

><p><em>At first Kahlan didn't realize she was dreaming because everything felt so real. She was putting the saddle on her horse when it spooked and reared. She carefully moved to the horses shoulder and placed her hand softly on the animal, "Easy girl easy." She said softly as the horse began to settle. "It's alright." As she spoke she heard a branch break behind her. "You have to do better then that to sneak up on me Robin." She said as she turned around. What she saw next made her realize she was truly dreaming for who she saw before her couldn't only appear in a dream.<em>

"_Whose Robin?" he asked. She felt tears fill her eyes wishing more then ever that this wasn't a dream, wishing that he were truly right before her. _

"_Richard." She whispered ignoring his question. She didn't want to speak of Robin in her dreams she wanted to enjoy this moment and pretend it was real. In this moment, in this dream Robin didn't matter._

"_Shhh." He whispered as he stepped closer and took her face in his hand brushing her tears away with his thumb. "Why are you crying?" he asked with a smile._

"_Because I miss you so much." She whispered through he tears. _

"_I'm here now that's all that matters." He told her._

"_But for how long?" she asked softly._

"_For as long as we have." He smiled back_

"_What does that even mean?" she asked him frowning. _

"_At any moment you could wake." He frowned as if he was to say more, but he didn't instead he just sighed and pulled her close wrapping his arms tight around her. Kahlan took in his familiar smell letting herself melt into him not wanting to move fearing she would wake at any moment._

"_I don't want this moment to end." She leaned her head into his chest._

"_Kahlan!" Robin's voice echoed through the clearing. _

"_No." Kahlan whispered, not now she didn't want him to wake her up she didn't want to face reality._

"_You should go to him." Richard whispered._

"_I don't want him, I want you." She told him back, "If I had my powers now I would confess him, I don't love him."_

_Richard didn't answer her back instead he leaned forward hooking his pointer finger under her chin and softly lifting it up, he let his lips meet hers and kissed her softly. She had forgotten how wonderful it felt to kiss someone that made her skin feel as if it were on fire, which could awake a storm within. _

"_Kahlan!" Robin called again, "Where are you?" _

_Kahlan broke the kiss and looked behind her into the woods that seemed so dark where Robin's voice was coming from. "I don't want to go back." She whispered as she spoke she felt Richard's arms loosen around her and fall from her sides. She looked back at him to see he was already on the other side of the clearing. "Richard." She called out tears filling her eyes again. His back was to her as she spoke, but as she finished her words he stopped and turned his head to look at her his face looked different this time, lost confused, darker. _

"_Its so dark Kahlan." He whispered. "So dark, so cold." _

"Kahlan!" Robin hurried to her side she was laying in the clearing her head bleeding. Her eyes slowly opened,

"What?" she asked and frowned as she noticed the pain that was coming from her head, "What happened?"

"I don't know you said you were going for a ride and you haven't been back." He told her. He brushed her hair away from the injury on her four head, "it looks like you were kicked by your horse."

Kahlan frowned as she remembered her dream of Richard; Robin coming to find her had taken Richard away once more. If she hadn't been found would she have died? Would she have been able to finally be reunited with Richard forever? The instant she felt herself grow upset she didn't die she felt guilty, what kind of mother would she be if she died and didn't fight for her daughter. "I'm fine." She mumbled as she stood up she ignored the pounding in her head trying to hold on to the feeling of Richards arms around her. She already felt the storm leaving her body from when he kissed her.

"You don't look fine." Robin mumbled but knew he couldn't argue with his wife. She had changed so much since their daughter had been taken she no longer seemed all right with following his lead she was a completely different person. While he had found a new way to love her he knew he would never love her the way a husband should love a wife and knew she would never love him as well. They weren't each others person and they knew that.

"I am I don't need you to take care of me." She mumbled as she brushed off his hand.

"You know Kahlan I don't know what you want from me." Robin sat down next to her shaking his head.

"I want you to be the seeker this land needs." She thought of Richard she would have hope if he were leading them not the despair she felt knowing her husband was the last defense.

"You know you're not one to build confidence." He growled as he stood up and walked in the direction of the nearest village wanting to be away from her.

* * *

><p>Ever since her outburst to the king he seemed more willing to let her have a little more freedom she was allowed into the village she had to wear her shawl covering most of her face, but that didn't bother her many woman in the village did the same.<p>

"He would leave the cave even with the small army growing outside, four against thirty at least. Or rather three since he seemed frozen at her side."

"Why didn't they run?" a little boy asked.

"They owed everything they were to him, in his moment of weakness they wouldn't step aside and let harm fall on to him."

Marian's eyes fell upon the man telling a story to a bunch of children next to a fire that helped warm some of the villagers on this cold day.

"But why?"

"Loyalty." The man told the child, "He was their leader they would fight by his side even if it was to their death." The man looked into the fire as he spoke, "They were all waiting until he came out so he could run with them, after all they didn't think they could take on the army, but when he emerged from the cave after hearing his enemy sneer his name something was different." The man paused again, "He seemed a stranger to his men the look in his eyes was only a look his best friend had seen and one of the men leading the army."

"The look in his eye?" the child asked.

"Yes. You see remember when I told you he came back from war a different man, one who didn't want to kill, didn't have the taste to kill anymore?"

"Yes."

"Well they took his love from him, they killed her and he had to watch her slowly die something broke within him and when it did it made him the man he had once been in the war. He shot first while his men watching in disbelief they had expected him to run, he used his arrows making every target he aimed for."

"He must have been good."

"He was. And when his arrows ran out his men still expected him to run, but his eyes were on one man and one man alone. He dropped his bow and unsheathed his sword and began to run down the hill."

"To fight an army?"

"He didn't see the army before him all he saw was the killer who took his love from him." The man reminded the child, "His men followed yelling after him ready to watch his back, ready to keep him safe. He cut down any solider who got in his way."

Marian got distracted from the story as her eyes fell onto the man she had seen in the forest, the one that helped her. He walked with the woman he had called his wife. What was the feeling that washed over her? Why did she see him with his wife and hate the woman? The woman had been nothing but king to her and still Marian hated her. Why?

"Yet he had no idea who Marian really was." The man's voice speaking her name broke through her thoughts making her look back to the storyteller. "You see he was tricking her into marriage not knowing she was the very intruder he had stabbed only two nights before."

She was puzzled this man seemed to be telling a story she knew, but from where? She almost seemed to know what happened next.

"He was so broken when she decided to marry Guy he wanted to give up his cause you see she was the only person, the only thing in this world that could or would make him forget his cause." The man continued.

An Image of a church sitting beside a pond flashed into Marian's mind. She could see a man with black hair and a fox like smile looking down at her. She could almost play the story in her mind.

"He rang the bells yelling that the king was an impostor, that he wasn't in Nottingham.

She heard a voice echo in her mind;_ 'I have morel grounds'_ the echoing voice in her head reminded her of the storyteller before her._ 'Her heart belongs to another!'_ Why did this story seem too real? _'Marian, my lady. Tell them'_ She could still see the church, but everything was harder to make sense of,_ 'This doesn't make sense surely some mistake.'_

"Sir?" She asked interrupting the story

"Yes?" The man looked up surprised someone other the children were listening to his story.

"Is this story true?" she asked.

"Yes."

"How do you know?" she asked

"I was there in Locksley." He told her. His voice sounded so much like the man she heard echoing in her mind.

"Much!" someone called causing him to look up, Marian looked to see the man from the forest calling out to the storyteller.

"I have to go." he said

"Aww but you didn't finish the story." The child said frowning.

"Another time." Much smiled, "That's him, the man in the story I've got to go."

"Then that must be the woman!" the child said after Much left to the other children. Yet something within Marian told her that the woman by his side wasn't the one from the story the way the man across the market looked at his wife wasn't how she imaged someone would look at a woman who would make him take on a whole army. That is unless the storyteller embellished a bit.

"She isn't" he told her before he turned towards the group. Marian watched him trot up to the group that was now forming around the man from the forest she recognized some of them now the people who had been around his camp.

"I wonder how the story ended." The child sighed as he walked away.

_'He need's you.'_ The voice said, _'He's lost without you.'_ As the voice echoed through her mind her eyes met with the man from the forest and as their eyes locked she felt as if her heart skipped a beat.

* * *

><p>"What were you doing over there?" Robin asked looking over to where children were now moving off to find their families.<p>

"Nothing." He paused, "Just tellin' stories."

"About?" Robin shook his head.

"Just stories."

"Much"

"About you but I didn't say it was you." He paused, "At first."

"Much!"

"It was just kids they won't know anything they don't even know the seeker is Robin Hood."

Robin looked over to the fire where a woman was looking his way. He intended to look away, but her eyes made him stop and stare. He couldn't look away. He knew just by looking at her it was the girl he had met a few days ago she was covered from head to toe just like before, but her eyes were ones he couldn't forget. Before he knew what he was doing his feet moved ignoring Much and the others calling his name it was as if something or someone else took control of his body and mind and before he knew it he was standing before her.

* * *

><p>Marian didn't know what to do the man began walking over to her she wanted to move away to turn around, but she didn't. The way she felt about him was wrong. He made her feel a way her husband should make her feel or the way she thought her husband should make her feel.<p>

"So we meet again."

"We do?" she asked surprised her knew who she was.

"I couldn't forget those eyes." He said a grin spreading across her face

She felt herself smile this man seemed to make her do so whenever he was around. "Is that so?" she asked

"Beautiful eyes like yours I doubt anyone could forget them." A fire seemed to burn within him; he felt his old wit coming to him his old flirtatious personality that only came out when he had been around Marian.

"Well its good to see you again Sir." She smiled she knew he couldn't see her smile or her blush.

"It's Robin." He smirked, "Remember?"

"Like in those stories?" she asked, "Did you really do those things?"

"Much has a bit of an imagination." He told her.

"Robin." Allan said walking over, "Your wife sent me over saying we are heading back to camp."

Robin looked over to where the group was and saw them walking away he could tell just by the way Kahlan walked she wasn't happy.

"You." Marian said recognizing his from the stables.

"Me?" he asked

Marian remembered she had her face covered unlike last time, and this time she couldn't let anyone know who she was, "Sorry I thought we might have met before."

"Nah, just got one of those faces." He grinned.

"Did you end up finding your way back to your family?" Robin asked with a soft smile.

"Yes, thanks to you and your" she paused as the word gang came to mind, but she pushed the word from her head, "Friends."

"That's what the gang and I are for." Robin grinned, "To help those in need."

Marian couldn't help but stare at him, his smile was infectious and when he spoke she was reminded of her own ideas. "Then it is good the land has you isn't it."

"I suppose so." He told her, "It's king has no care for it."

"That's not true." Marian frowned, how could this man who believed in helping people hate her husband.

"You support him?" Robin's voice sounded surprised. "A girl like you?"

"A girl like me?" she asked frowning, even though he couldn't se the frown some how he still knew she was.

"You just seem so." He paused

"So what?"

"Good." Robin told her.

"What's that even supposed to mean?" she asked.

"You remind me of someone." He said softly.

"Who?"

"Someone." He paused again as Marian's image came to his mind, the image of a face with the same eyes of the woman who stood before him. "Someone I used to know."

"You said that last time we met." She reminded him.

"Yes I supposed I did." He looked away for a moment then back at her, "and I guess I was so lost in how much you reminded me of her I started to think you would be like her in other ways too."

"I don't understand."

"She was the type to want to help those who can't help themselves, she was the type to stand up against injustice she did so by my side." Robin thought of all the times Marian had been by his side, even when she had dressed as the night watchman only to protect her father. He missed her everyday he missed the fire she had within her and he missed the fire she sparked within himself.

"That's what I want too." Marian was almost hurt how he made it sound like she didn't want to help the people, her people.

"Then why would you support that man?" Robin asked, "He is nothing but pain and darkness he doesn't want to help his people he just wants power."

"No." She argued.

"That's why I'm here." He told her, "I'm here to stop him to bring a better tomorrow to this land."

"Then you're the-" she paused.

"Seeker." Kahlan said walking up next to Robin and taking her hand in his as if to show the new woman that Robin was already taken.

Marian felt tears begin to fill her eyes, "No." she whispered. She remembered all the stories Alexandra told her about the seeker how he was coming to take everything from this land, bleed it dry. How he was coming for Arianna and her baby how he needed the children's power to do so. "You can't be."

Robin shook his head, "I'm Robin Hood above anything else." His eyes moved to Kahlan.

"He's the hero this land needs." Kahlan said her eyes moving from Robin to the girl.

"I have to go." Marian mumbled before she turned as fast as she could and hurried off. Tears now freely falling from her eyes. Why was she feeling this way? Why did it feel like her heart was braking into two after learning that this man was a monster. She hardly knew him, why was he affecting her the way he was now. How had she felt so safe with him? He was after her children he wanted to hurt them to take their power away from them. She hadn't really believed Alexandra was telling the truth she hadn't wanted to see the fact someone was coming, but now she knew the truth. There was someone called the seeker, he was coming for her children and he was close. She knew now what she had to do. She would have to fully give in to Alexandra and let herself be trained in what ever area she needed to so she could protect her family from this monster.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Ending coming soon what do you guys think? <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**An- Sorry its taken me so long to write I've been working over many ideas in my mind and of course I always get inspiration to write when I'm working and can't but when I have the time to write of course I just stare at my computer like I don't know what a keyboard is.**

* * *

><p>Tomorrow they would finally fight to get their daughter back, after all this time they were finally close. Kahlan took in a deep breath as she looked up to the night sky, with any luck this time tomorrow she would be holding Arianna in her arms once more.<p>

"Hey." Robin said with a smirk as he walked up handing her a bowl of stew.

Kahlan smiled at her husband and took the bowl, "Are you ready for tomorrow?" she asked him.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He glanced over at her as he sat down, "You?"

"I'm more then ready to get Arianna back and to go back." She told him, "To just be your wife again on the farm that's all I want."

"To live away from the fight." Robin agreed he thought back to the farm he remembered Arianna running around with their dog, He remembered her riding her pony around the barn. "To be a family again."

"We were never a family." Kahlan told him softly, "But I look forward to us getting the chance to fix that."

Robin leaned over and kissed his wife softly, "And we will." He whispered.

Kahlan smiled looking into his eyes neither said anything for a while, neither moved until Robin looked away down at the bowl in his hands,

"Kahlan." He said softly, "What's your last happy memory, before me before Arianna?"

Kahlan looked up to the sky for a moment as she thought back to a time before Richard and her son had died. She thought of their last happy memory together. "It had just snowed." She told him softly, "And not a light dusting it had really snowed. Stefan wouldn't sleep so instead of trying to get him to sleep Richard just smiled and said we should take him for a ride on the horses." She smiled, "It was late by Stefan loved riding and always fell asleep if the ride was long enough, all three of us got on Richard's horse and we rode a good mile or two before we came to a clearing." She felt her heart lift thinking of that place, "It was so beautiful looking untouched it was so peaceful. Even though it was late at night it seemed to glow. Between the snow and the full moon it looked like heaven on earth."

"That sounds like a very nice place." Robin told her.

"It was." She agreed, "It was beautiful, and the ride home I held Stefan in my arms and Richard has his wrapped around me in that moment." Her voice weakened for a moment, "In that moment I was truly happy."

"I promise you Kahlan." Robin told her, "I will find a way to make you happy again."

"Get Arianna back Robin that's all I need." She whispered, "Just bring her back and take us home that is all I wish for now."

* * *

><p>"This is it." Robin said as he looked up at the castle his hood pulled up around his head.<p>

"She's in there, Robin." Kahlan softly.

Robin smiled and took his wife by the hand; he slowly brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "And we will get her back."

"It's been three years." She added, "Will she remember us?"

"Of course she will. When she was taken she was still old enough to remember." He paused, "Maybe not everything, but surly she wouldn't forget every detail."

"So what's the plan?" Allan asked breaking the conversation, "What do we do? How do we get inside."

"Zed." Kahlan turned to look at the old man, "Can you use your magic?"

"I can not." He told her shaking his head, "There is a barrier protecting the castle." He studied the castle as if he could see something no one else could, "They didn't have this power the last time I was here." He mumbled.

Kahlan frowned the others didn't know Zed well they couldn't see the flash of worry that came to his face as he looked quickly at Robin then away again back to the castle.

"This is an ancient magic it comes only from a powerful confessor."

"But that's impossible I never knew how to do anything as powerful as a barrier." Kahlan told him, "And why would a confessor be on their side?"

Zed shook his head, "This is the power streaming from one untrained she doesn't know how to control it, perhaps through dark magic they are using her power, using her to protect against us, protect against the seeker."

"Where would they find an untrai-" she stopped herself, "Arianna."

"No." Zed shook his head quickly, "She is still to young, yes she is an untrained confessor, but the source of power that is needed for this shield is from someone who made it through their life without any training hidden away."

"So we can't use magic?" Kahlan asked.

"No." Zed grumbled.

"So the plan." Robin shook his head, "The plan is gone?"

"Robin-" Kahlan started.

"No this is why, why I didn't want to do it your way, why I said we shouldn't rely on your magics."

"In the past it has worked!" Kahlan told him.

"The past is the past, now we have to figure something out quickly." He hated how he had finally allowed Zed to teach him the ways of the seeker, it all relied on an ancient magic and it seemed now no magic could be used. Now he was just left with that stupid useless sword.

"I'm not being funny." Allan interrupted again, "But since when did we need magic?" he looked at Much and the others.

"And when we have to think on our feet our plans are better." Will added.

"We can do this." Much chimed in, "We will stand by you no matter what, we will help get your daughter back."

"This will be far more dangerous then anything we have ever done." Robin shook his head, "Far more then we planned if we won't have Zed's magic."

"We will stand by your side Robin." Kate told him, "Until the very end."

Robin smiled at his friends, "Thank you my friends." He told them.

Zed stepped away from the group Kahlan knowing the look in his eye followed.

"What aren't you saying?" she asked once they were out of earshot of the others, "What more do you know?"

"The confessor." He said softly, "The one inside they can't force her magic." He sighed, "She is willingly putting up the shield, the only way to break it is to kill her."

"If she willingly fights with them she deserves to meet their fate." Kahlan muttered, "I know I shouldn't say that, but she has my daughter, they have my daughter and no one will be left standing if they stand between Robin and his daughter."

"That's the problem." Zed told her as his eyes caught hers, "When it comes down to killing her." He paused, "I don't think he will be able to."

"Why?" Kahlan asked.

"The woman." He paused, "I should have seen it sooner, I don't know how. I didn't every time we saw her I couldn't recall what was familiar about her."

"What do you mean?" Kahlan asked.

"That woman you and Robin found in the woods and then saw in the market a few days ago." Zed told her, "Think back what was around her neck?"

Kahlan thought back to that girl, the girl that Robin seemed drawn to the one she didn't like. She didn't like the way Robin looked and smiled at that girl. She remembered the necklace she wore, "It was blocking her power."

"Yes, she probably can't fully control it." Zed told her, "She walked right into our camp."

"She's the enemy. It doesn't matter if we have helped her in the past Robin will kill her if he has to." Kahlan wasn't sure how true her words were something about the way Zed still looked at her she knew there was more that he hadn't said yet.

"That girl is more then a confessor to him." He told her softly.

"Just because she can make him laugh means nothing. " she denied what she knew was the truth Robin was captured by her. "If she was wearing the necklace she couldn't have confessed him." She paused, "Please don't say you think he is confessed."

"Not in the way you are thinking." Zed told her.

"What do you mean?"

"He loves her." Zed replied.

"He doesn't even know her!" she felt her heart drop, while Robin was no Richard she had grown to love him, she didn't want to hear him loving another, it bothered her enough to know he loved a dead girl, but to know there was someone else he rather be with that was alive just hurt.

"That's were you're wrong." The old man told her, "Haven't you wondered why he's different around her?"

"They've only met twice." She frowned.

"Don't lie to me Kahlan I know you have noticed how different he was in those two meetings and after." Zed informed, "I heard Much and the others talking about it and I know you have too."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"It does Kahlan." He shook his head, "And I fear because of it he won't be able to do what he must."

"Because of some girl he met in the woods?" she asked, "No he is a better man then that."

"No because of who she is." Zed whispered to her, "Because of whom she was."

"And who might that be?" she asked.

"In those stories he used to tell." Zed sighed, "In those stories he used to tell Arianna before bed the ones about Robin Hood who was the one that could make him abandon just about any plan? Who was the one that could always pull him back?"

"I don't remember." She rolled her eyes, "I don't have time for this."

"Listen Kahlan, I know you remember."

She shook her head, "I don't know he always said Robin Hood would always fight for Marian, are you just trying to remind me that my husband is still in love with a dead girl? I don't see how that is helping the matter."

"I don't believe she is dead." He told her, "That woman Robin was drawn to her, not because of her abilities, but I over heard him talking with Much, he said that woman's eyes reminded him of Marian and seeing that girl brought back a fire within him that neither you nor I have seen." He paused, "Or rather you I have kept my eye on him time to time I knew the man he was before he lost her."

"I don't see how any of this has to do with our present situation." Kahlan didn't want to listen to this anymore she hated feeling like she wasn't good enough.

"The man he was is who he is slowly becoming again, his gang brought some of it back, but that first night when he found her in the woods a part of him came back. I'm not even sure he realizes that part is there again." Zed informed her.

"So you think that girl is the woman he loves, that she isn't dead and she's some powerful confessor that is holding my daughter captive who has powers that keep us at bay?" Kahlan was shaking her head, "Do you know how crazy you sound?"

"With her by their side we can't get your powers back, I can't use my magic everything we have been training Robin to do won't work, and our plan won't work." Zed told her, "We have to kill her, and you have to kill her." He paused, "I know I sound like some crazy old man, but Kahlan that girl is Marian she isn't dead, but she also isn't whom she used to be, how ever she ended up here she isn't the woman she that Robin used to love, she is simply a shell, a shell that holds a dangerous amount of power."

"I'm not saying I believe any of this." Kahlan told him, "But if you are worried that much about this girl, this confessor I will kill her myself."

"There's something you need to know before you say that." Zed told her.

"What is that?"

"If she really is Marian, if she really is who I think she is." He paused again, "Kahlan she might be your sister."

* * *

><p>"Get in here Marian." The king growled as he pulled Marian into the throne room.<p>

"What's going on?" She asked

"Put this on." He ordered handing her the veil she wore when she would go out into the villages.

"But-"

"Don't argue." He told her, "They have broken through our defenses they are in the castle."

Alexandra came into the room carrying the baby and dragging Arianna. "Here they are." She told him quickly.

"I told you not to touch them." Marian hissed as she hurried over to the kids she took the baby from Alexandra and allowed Arianna to run to her grabbing on to her skirt.

"I just brought them to you to keep them safe." Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Marian enough put your veil on and get up here you and Alexandra need to put up a new barrier." He told her, "One just around us, around our family to keep everyone safe."

Marian for a moment didn't believe her husband, how could that man she met in the woods cause this much trouble? How could he be the one that was after her children? Something didn't feel right. She saw the man's image flash into her mind and felt as if her heart was breaking. His smile his laugh everything about him had seemed so good. "My love." She said softly, "Maybe we can reason with this man maybe he will listen to words and we won't have anymore blood shed."

"There is no reasoning with this man." The king told her, "He is here to kill your daughters he is here to take over this land. There is no reasoning with a monster like him."

'_But he's not a monster.'_ A voice whispered within her mind, "Alright." She ignored the feeling within herself, "Alright."

The king walked over and looked her in the eye in that moment she saw something in him she had never seen before. In that moment he looked like he truly cared about her, "You must build the shield with Alexandra she can't do it on her own it's up to you to protect our family."

She just looked at him that was the first time she heard him refer to the children and her as part of his family. "I will." Then to her surprised he leaned forward and placed a soft kind kiss on her lips. "I will protect our family." She whispered as he nodded his head and the two walked hand and hand to where Alexandra stood ready to take on the intruders.

* * *

><p>"Robin, are you alright?" Much asked worried seeing blood on the side of his shirt, "Is that yours?"<p>

"I'm fine much." He lied, "No not mine."

"Master-" Much started but got interrupted by a solider bursting into the room. Together Much and Robin fought the solider who was no match for the two of them.

"Just like old times." Robin grinned.

Much smiled over at his friend as the solider fell to the ground, "Let's find the others."

Robin nodded his head and let Much leave the room first. When he knew his friend couldn't see him anymore he winced and took a closer look at his side. Blood was still flowing out of his injury, which he realized now was more then a scratch. He shook his head and ignored the pain as he hurried after Much. He couldn't worry about his pain right now he had to find Arianna he had to save his little girl. He could already feel that his body wasn't doing well not with this injury. He had to keep going long enough to get Arianna then he knew Kahlan could do the rest.

"Robin." Much said frowning as Robin caught up, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Much." He couldn't have his men worried about him; he couldn't have Kahlan worried about him. He would be fine long enough to so what he promised, long enough was all he needed.

"I found them." Kahlan said as she hurried to them, "Robin I know where they are." She seemed so happy Robin smiled. He wished he would get a chance to see her smile more, but knew he wouldn't while she and Arianna would make it out of this fight he knew he wouldn't.

"Let's go then." He told his wife, "Together."

Kahlan was to over joined that they were finally close to their daughter again that she didn't notice he look in Robin's eyes she didn't notice the blood.

It didn't take long to get to the throne room, "Held up in here while his men die for him." Robin shook his head; "A true king should be fighting on the frontlines not hiding in here with woman and children." He allowed Much and Allen to get the doors open, it would take far to much strength to kick the door down, strength he didn't have not anymore. The look Much gave him now Robin knew his friend could tell, he knew Much was aware of the lie, Much knew Robin was hurt but he wasn't saying anything.

Marian watched as the doors swung open she could hear the cries of the battle outside. Her heart began to race, this was it they were hear to hurt her and the children. How many men had this man brought? Alexandra said he lead no army that this would be an easy win. She was standing next to Alexandra the children and the king behind them.

"I didn't think you would get this far." Alexandra called out to the man. "You surprised me."

Arianna glanced around Marian. The little girl had thought a bad man was coming for her, but that wasn't true. Standing in the doorway her father stood with her mother. Everything of her past came forward she remembered the little farm she remembered her father carrying her on his shoulders, she remembered his stories she was about to call out for him but as she opened her mouth Alexandra mumbled unknown words, which caused the girl to not be able to speak of move.

Robin looked up in disbelief the woman from the woods stood next to the evil sorceress. He still couldn't see her face for it was all covered except her eyes. He could recognize those eyes anywhere. How could he have been so wrong about her? How could she be standing between him and his daughter? He had to ignore the feelings he couldn't understand he had to ignore everything he felt for the girl. She was the enemy. But something didn't feel right about thinking of her that way.

"Arianna." Kahlan tried to rush forward but Allan grabbed her.

"You can't get past them." Allan told her, "Alexandra is powerful you won't make it through."

Kahlan knew he was right she knew what Alexandra was capable of. "She has my powers." She told him, "I need them back from her."

"How?" Allan asked

"Alexandra has to die." Zed said as he appeared behind them.

"You." Alexandra laughed seeing the old wizard, "A fools move coming here, you're magic is no use." Her laugh echoed through the throne room, "I've been looking for you old man and now you've come to me."

"You are nothing Alexandra." Zed told her, "Your powers are not your own, you won't win."

"But I already have." She laughed, "Nothing you do, nothing your seeker does can stop me now." She smirked, "What did you think? We have a whole army did you really think you could stop us?"

"There are five or six of us." Robin growled, "And we came for Arianna." He glanced at his daughter, "And we won't stop until we have her."

"You won't take her." Marian spoke up.

"You." He frowned, "If I had known I would have never helped you."

"I would have killed you there if I knew who you were." Marian told him her voice was cold and icy.

Robin felt his heart drop still the woman wore the veil the only thing he could see were her eyes, the eyes that made him crazy. The look the woman gave him now reminded him of the first time he saw Marian after those five year away. "Give me Arianna and no one else has to die." Robin told the woman. He tried to keep his breathing under control, but with every passing moment it seemed harder to fill his lungs.

"No." Marian told him, "I will never give her to you, you'll have to kill me." She frowned something about this man didn't seem right. Her eyes fell to his side he was bleeding. The look in his eyes the light she had seen was fading. His chest was moving in a labored pace. He was dying. She knew she should feel happy not much longer and he would fall to the ground. "You're dying Seeker." Marian tried to make her voice sound happy, but instead her voice came out weak as if she were to cry. What was wrong with her?

"I'm strong enough to get Arianna back." He growled

Kahlan glanced at her husband, how had she not noticed before. "Robin." She whispered, "What-"

"I'm fine Kahlan I promised you I'd bring Arianna home and I will." He told her his voice soft.

"Robin." Zed's voice said from behind him, "You're sword is no use here. Alexandra needs to die in order for us to have a chance but the sword can't kill her nothing of magic can."

"I know." He told the old man as he dropped the sword as if it burnt his hand. "I've known all along."

"Robin." Much cried out as Robin stumbled sideways before Much reached out to steady him.

"I'm fine Much." He grinned as he took the bow Much was carrying. "Arrow." He whispered.

"Master." Much whispered

"Please old friend." Robin whispered looking is closest friend in the eye. Much nodded and handed Robin an arrow. Robin moved onto his own two feet again and pointed his bow at the Queen. "You aren't going to keep my daughter from me." He growled as he took his aim. Arianna stood behind the Queen. "Don't worry Ari." He said, "I won't miss."

"Are you sure you can do this?" Kahlan asked.

"I'm Robin Hood." He replied as he moved quickly the arrow flying through the air. Instead of Marian it hit Alexandra the woman cried out in pain. Marian stood in disbelief she had thought the arrow was fixed on her, but in the last moments the man had changed his mind he aimed at Alexandra who wasn't expecting it. She frowned had Alexandra been smiling as she thought the man was aiming at Marian.

"Robin!" Kahlan cried as her husband fell to the ground.

"It's up to you now." He whispered as he placed his hand on the side of Kahlan's face, "Alexandra is dead."

Kahlan could feel the power growing within herself; her powers were coming back to her.

"Daddy!" Arianna cried pushing past Marian the hold Alexandra had put over her was now gone.

Marian tried to grab for the little girl, but stopped, had she just called out to him? Had she called this man her father?

The little girl ran to her parents and into her mother's arms who was now kneeling beside Robin.

"Ari." Kahlan cried out as the little girl slammed into her.

"You came for me." The little girl whispered.

"Did you doubt we would?" Robin whispered his head in Kahlan's lap

"You're Robin Hood." The little girl said, "Like in the stories."

Robin nodded his head with a grin, "Yes." He told her. He could see tears filling in the child's eyes. "Don't cry." He told her, "You gave me a reason to fight again."

"But you're dying." Arianna whispered, "Daddy don't go."

Marian watched the scene before her; all along Arianna had been their daughter. She looked over at the King who still didn't say anything. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, why was she crying? She heard Robin cough it didn't sound good she knew blood was filling his lungs.

'_You're wasting you're time old friend, Robin Hood is already dead.'_ A man's voiced echoed through Marian's mind. She saw an image of an older man grinning up at her. She saw herself crying leaning on a wall after pulling a mask off her face. What was this? She wondered. She could feel herself pushing past some clothing hanging to dry trying to stop her tears as she made sure the dress was on just right. Then from behind one of the sheets a man pushed it aside. She saw his grin she felt her heart lift_. 'Robin.'_ She yelled as she jumped into his arms,

'_Who died?'_ he laughed.

'_You did'_ She didn't know if her voice was fighting tears or laughter, _'The sheriff said you were dead.' _

She frowned nothing was making sense. She looked over at the King who just smirked knowing his enemy was at the end.

"Zed do something!" Kahlan yelled

"There is nothing I can do." Zed told her softly as he closed his hand, which he had been holding over the wound.

"Alexandra is dead her barrier can't stop you're magic anymore." Kahlan knew better, but she couldn't lose him just like she had lost Richard. "Please."

"It's more then just an injury Kahlan." Zed told her, "The weapon was laced in poison. My magic isn't strong enough."

"Not again." Much whispered, "Not poison again."

"I healed his poison before I can do it again." Kahlan told him, "I can do it."

"This is different Kahlan this is." Zed told her looking away, "a poison you can't heal."

"Why?" She asked.

"This poison was made by Alexandra she was a cruel woman." He whispered, "She knew only one thing could cure it and we don't posses it."

"What is it?" Kahlan asked

"When you killed Richard." Zed reminded her, "What brought you back?" he asked, "Why couldn't you confess him."

"You said there was no magic more powerful then the love Richard and I had for each other." She thought back to that day she thought back to when she realized she could be with Richard forever. Many things had changed since then, she knew the love she had for Robin was different she knew they were simply in love with each other because they both shared the same loss. "I don't understand why that means Robin can't be healed."

"True love is the most powerful magic in the world." He told her, "Far greater then mine." He paused, "And only a magic that great can save him now."

She placed her hand on his chest. She had to try and confess him perhaps if she gave him more will to fight then he could survive this. He thought his battle was over he knew Arianna was safe now that Kahlan had her. His part in this was over, Kahlan knew what her husband was thinking, but she couldn't lose him. Arianna couldn't lose her father.

"Kahlan what are you doing?" Zed asked

"I'm going to confess him, I'm going to make him forget everything and love me, maybe that will be strong enough to keep him fighting." She felt the familiar magic she had gone so long without. Her old powers were simple to use once more. She opened her eyes and glanced down at Robin who still looked weak, but also confused.

"No." He frowned.

"Robin, It's an order you must live on don't leave me, don't leave your confessor." She instructed him.

Robin shook his head and winced, "No."

"No what?" Kahlan asked.

"Why?" he started to struggle for air again.

"Robin don't go." Kahlan almost yelled.

Marian couldn't tear her eyes away the man lay dying and she couldn't help but feel crushed. She felt like her world was falling down around her, that everything that mattered in this world depended on if that man lived. He's a monster. She tried to remind herself, but she couldn't fully believe her own words. All this time she had been trying to protect Arianna from him, but it turned out that was the only place Arianna wanted to be. She remembered talking with the little girl. She often said even though her father was a farmer she had felt so safe with him. She would giggle and tell Marian that sometimes she would pretend he was Robin Hood to make him more interesting.

When the other woman spoke about confessing Robin she wanted to stop the woman she didn't want the woman to make the man completely hers. Alexandra had explained to Marian what confessing would do to a man_. 'It will force a man to give you their heart.'_ Alexandra had laughed she enjoyed forcing people's love. Marian hadn't understood why anyone would want that, what was the point in having someone's heart when they hadn't wanted to give it in the first place? But why did it bother her so much this woman was going to take this dying monster's heart?

"Marian." Robin whispered his voice weak. Marian felt her heart drop, hearing her name coming from him felt so natural she felt so drawn to it. "Don't take her from me." He winced again as he seemed to be fighting more then the pain.

"Robin?" Kahlan's voice sounded unsure.

"What did you do to him?" Much yelled, "He looks like he's in more pain."

"He's fighting it." Kahlan whispered, "Trying to fight my power."

"Then stop it!" Much yelled, "Stop hurting him!"

"I don't know how to stop it!" Kahlan almost yelled back, "This has never happened before."

"He won't let go of her." Zed spoke, his eyes turned to meet Marian's, "He refuses to forget the woman he love."

"That's impossible." Kahlan muttered, "No one can resist."

"Marian." Robin called out through his pain again his body shook then he took a deep breath. "We haven't got much time my love."

"We do." Kahlan whispered

"I hope we have forever in heaven." He smiled, "Because we didn't have enough time on earth, not nearly enough time."

"What?" Kahlan asked she looked closer at Robin, his eyes seemed like they weren't even looking at her almost glossed over.

"Last time we were dying." His voice was still weak, "We were getting married."

"He's going." Zed whispered, "There is nothing you can do Kahlan."

"But I confessed him this should be working!"

"No." Much shook his head, "In his final moments he still can't let go of Marian, is thinking of their last moments together. Nothing you do can take her from his heart."

"I'm not trying to take her!" Kahlan cried out, "I'm trying to save him."

Again she heard her name, again she felt compelled to move forward. The words the man spoke she had heard them before, but where? Marian felt a sharp pain in her head for an instant she could see herself laying on the ground, the man above her.

'_I love Robin Hood.'_ Her own voice echoed in her head. "I love Robin Hood." She said allowed as a sudden realization washed over her. Everything came back all at once in flashes. She remembered seeing him outside her father's door and holding up a bow and arrow telling him to leave. She remembered calling him a fool. She remembered laughing to herself as he made a fool out of the sheriff time and time again. She could see him galloping up to the church helping her escape her wedding to Guy. She remembered laying on the ground Robin above her trying to keep her calm. She remembered marrying him before she died.

"Tell me." Kahlan said brushing her tears away. She realized now there was no saving Robin she just needed to find a way to ease his pain until he drifted away, perhaps thoughts of Marian could keep away his pain until the end. "What was she like?"

"Infuriating." Robin whispered with a smirk, "Strong, willful. A fighter."

"No." Marian whispered, "Robin." She now understood the tears that fell down her face. Her heart knew this was the man she loved before her mind did. She didn't even now how she got from standing beside the king to then kneeling beside Robin.

"Get away from him." Kahlan hissed.

She ignored the woman, "Come back to me please." She whispered, "Just like the caves when I came back to you."

"The Night watchman." He whispered frowning, "I didn't see it before."

Marian still wore the veil on her face showing her eyes. "Yes." She whispered, "I'm here." She took the veil down so he could fully see her face.

"Marian." He smiled. "I knew I would find you again." He reached his hand up to her face placing her hand on her cheek.

Marian leaned into his hand placing her hand on top of his, how had she forgotten him all this time? "You can't leave me." She whispered, "The greatest adventure is yet to come."

"My wife." He smiled up at her.

"Now and forever my love." She whispered as she leaned down and kissed him. She felt a strange feeling wash over her. At first Robin's kiss was weak then it grew stronger. When she pulled away she was shocked to see Robin move from lying on the ground to sitting up.

"How is that possible?" Much asked astonished.

"Zed was right." Kahlan whispered.

"Marian." Robin grinned as he stood up helping Marian to her feet. He couldn't control himself he pulled her close and kissed her again. When they broke away her hands were on his shoulders for a moment as they grinned into each other's eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck he spun her around not wanting to let go. Marian's laugh echoed through his ears, a laugh he never thought he would hear again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry guys I've been wondering why I haven't gotten any feedback on this chapter…turns out I forgot to post it…oops on my part. Review and let me know what you think. Still more story left.<strong>


End file.
